


De la musique pour l'âme.

by irrealite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Depression, Developing Relationship, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard Friendship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fanon, LGBTQ Character, Minor Character Death, Minor Dorothy Gale/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Parent Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Red Riding Hood | Ruby & Emma Swan Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrealite/pseuds/irrealite
Summary: Regina est en maison de repos, elle a perdu sa famille dans un accident de voiture pendant lequel elle était derrière le volant. Emma est musicienne et rend visite à sa mère dans la maison de repos, sa musique apaise la brune..Attention. Mention de dépression, de traumatisme, et de souffrances physiques et psychologiques..Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant l'histoire est entièrement la mienne.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue : Ma pianiste. Ma malade.

_ Jour 1 - Mercredi _

-Regina, vous êtes sur la bonne voie, quand vous êtes arrivée ici vous étiez au plus mal, et vous aviez toutes les raisons de l'être, mais oui aujourd'hui je pense que vous avez avancé vous avez compris où était le problème, vous avez compris comment vous battre, vous avez compris aussi que ce n'est pas en abandonnant et en lâchant tout que ça réglerait le problème. Vous avancez, vous êtes forte et vous êtes une battante, je pense sincèrement que vous avez bien fait de venir ici. On va pouvoir vous aider jusqu'au bout jusqu'à ce que vous estimiez être capable de retourner dans votre vie de tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que vous alliez mieux. Continuez d'écrire tous les jours trois choses qui vous ont fait du bien, qui vous ont fait sourire. N'hésitez pas non plus à écrire les évolutions dans votre comportement, dans vos émotions, dans votre vie, ainsi que les choses qui peuvent vous faire encore du mal, les choses qui restent insurmontables pour le moment. Nous en parlerons à votre séance de la semaine prochaine, d'ici là continuez votre travail sur vous-même comme vous le faite depuis le début, et n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin je reste à votre disposition.

-Merci docteur. Souffla Regina, recroquevillée dans le fauteuil blanc, habillée seulement d'un legging noirs et d'un très long pull à col roulé totalement blanc.

Elle se releva doucement, passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés puis sur son visage marqué par la fatigue. Elle salua une dernière fois le médecin et quitta son bureau. Dans le couloir elle lâcha un profond soupir, marquant son désespoir et son épuisement. Elle était dans cette maison de repos, depuis plus de trois mois, elle voyait ce psychologue depuis autant de temps, et même pendant le premier mois elle avait vu un médecin généraliste pour quelques blessures qu'elle avait. Aujourd'hui elle restait ici, dans cette maison et ce domaine chaque jour, n'osant pas mettre un pied dehors elle n'était pas prête elle le savait, et le médecin lui avait confirmé que ça ne servait a rien qu'elle se force, elle risquait même de régresser en faisant ça. En vérité, depuis son arrivée dans cette maison, elle sortait peu de sa chambre, en dehors de ses rendez-vous médicaux, elle sortait pour aller manger dans la salle commune de temps à autre, même si elle préférait manger dans sa chambre. Les autres fois, il lui arrivait de passer par la salle commune mais en trois mois de vie ici elle n'avait du y mettre les pieds que moins de dix fois.   
En tirant sur ses manches, pour cacher ses bras et ses mains dedans, elle s'éloigna du cabinet du docteur, et arrivée près de l'escalier elle préféra descendre au rez-de-chaussée au lieu de monter au troisième à son étage. Sur un coup de tête elle avança doucement vers la salle commune. Elle avait l'impression d'être un zombie, ou plutôt un fantôme, mais depuis quelques temps maintenant elle avait l'impression de retrouver de la consistance. Depuis cet événement qu'il l'avait fait venir ici, qui l'avait fait abandonner toute sa vie, qui l'avait fait s'effondrer elle avait l'impression de ne plus vraiment exister, d'être seulement une enveloppe charnelle qui errait. Un fantôme, elle était devenu un fantôme. Le docteur Hooper avait raison elle faisait des efforts, elle avançait, elle se rendait compte par ce simple constat : depuis quelques jours deux ou trois semaines peut-être, elle retrouvait tout doucement quelques morceaux d'elle, la rendant consistante. Malgré tout, elle avança lentement, comme si elle était effacée, et s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte donnant sur la salle commune. Il y avait une grande table, puis plusieurs petites, un coin canapé et puis un recoin dans la salle ouverte par des baies vitrées où était un piano à queue. La brune s'attarda sur l'instrument imposant et noir, qui brillait sous la lumière du soleil. Autour de celui ci, contre les baies vitrées il y avait des petites banquettes, seul endroit où personne n'était assis. Par contre le siège derrière les touches du piano était pris par une femme blonde, habillée d'un pull et d'un jean, avec une queue de cheval haute bien ajustée. N'ayant rien à faire, et voyant la jeune femme fixer les touches du piano comme si elle allait jouer, elle s'approcha, passant entre les tables et contourna le piano pour aller s'asseoir sur les petites banquettes contre la baie vitrée.   
La blonde la suivit du regard, et la vit s'installer, se recroquevillant sur elle même, ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, son visage rentré dans son pull, ses manches tirées. Malgré la douleur et la peine, ainsi que la fatigue et la dépression clairement visible chez cette femme, elle la trouva belle, très belle, merveilleuse même.

-Bonjour. Souffla-t-elle. La brune esquissa un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Je sais pas quoi jouer, vous voudriez pas me donner n'importe quel morceau de musique que vous aimez?

Regina la fixa droit dans les yeux, impassible, les bras autour de ses jambes repliées.

-Lana del Rey. Murmura Regina. _Sad girl_. Ajouta-t-elle tout bas.

-J'adore cette femme. Souffla la blonde en regardant alors les touches.

Elle laissa deux minutes de blanc, et finalement elle se lança. Mains au dessus du clavier elle souffla et commença à pianoter, en rythme, dessus. Elle joua de tête, sans se tromper, elle fit le morceau, berçant le coeur de Regina sans le savoir. La brune n'en revenait pas, c'était magnifique. Depuis qu'elle était ici elle passait beaucoup de temps à écouter de la musique, la seule chose capable de la rendre moins vide. Quand les notes de musique flirtaient avec ses oreilles, elle avait l'impression d'exister, de prendre de la consistance. La musique n'avait jamais eu autant d'importance dans sa vie qu'aujourd'hui. Et cette pianiste, elle était tout simplement parfaite, ses doigts flirtaient parfaitement avec les touches, enchainant les notes au bon rythme créent l'atmosphère de cette chanson que Regina connaissait par coeur à forcer de l'écouter chaque jour. Le morceau fini, la blonde en joua un autre, et un autre, et un autre. Et puis il y eut celui qui la fit craquer. _Pretty when you cry_. Regina laissa couler quelques larmes, pourquoi celle ci? Pourquoi elle était autant touchée par cette chanson? Pourquoi plus que par les autres? Elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée, mais elle ne savait plus gérer ses émotions depuis trois mois elle était une boule de nerf, qui ne laissait que de rare émotions sortirent en dehors de la peine, et quand ça arrivait, ce n'était pas contrôlé. Cet après midi, une fois de plus, ça ne l'était pas.   
Le morceaux terminé, la blonde se tourna vers Regina, voyant ses larmes, elle se tourna totalement vers elle, pour se mettre face à elle.

-Eh, ne pleurez pas. Souffla la blonde. Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose? Regina nia, reniflant avant d'effacer ses larmes. Vous vivez ici? La brune hésita, silencieuse, puis elle acquiesça de la tête. Ok. Vous ne parlez pas? Ou peu.

-Parlez n'apporte pas grand chose. Marmonna Regina, la voix rauque.

-Oui, vous n'êtes pas la première à me le dire. Souffla tristement la blonde.

-Emma? La blonde se tourna vers l'aide soignante. Elle ne veut pas sortir de sa chambre. Je vous conseille d'aller la voir. Finit-elle en partant.

-D'accord. La blonde se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Du coup je m'appelle Emma. Si vous avez besoin de musique, de piano, de notes parce qu'elle vous transcendent, je viens le mercredi, le samedi et le dimanche, et des fois quand j'ai envie, alors hésitez pas à venir là.

Regina garda son regard ancré dans le sien, immobile. Les deux ne bougèrent pas de longues minutes. Puis Emma se releva, la salua, et s'éloigna pour quitter la salle commune. La brune se tourna alors, pour coller son épaule à la vitre et regarder dehors. Cette femme était incompréhensible, elle lui faisait de l'effet, sans rien dire elle arrivait à rendre Regina plus complète. La brune ne savait pas d'où ça venait, mais le regard vert et unique de cette pianiste la traversait, pas comme si elle était transparente, non plutôt comme si elle lisait en elle. Une étrange sensation. Étrange mais positive. Elle se releva, et monta dans sa chambre, porte fermée elle alla s'asseoir à sa fenêtre avec son carnet et son stylo, et écrivit la première ligne alors que son psy lui demandait de le faire depuis au moins deux mois.

_ Jour 5 - Dimanche _

Habillée d'un pull et d'un pantalon, pas plus coiffée que d'habitude, Regina descendit à la salle commune. Encore dans l'escalier, elle entendit les notes de piano, et reconnu le morceau de suite, le connaissant par coeur, elle aurait pu le chanter, si elle chantait encore. _Words as weapons_ , Birdy. Et il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait le jouer aussi bien. Emma était là. En entrant dans la salle commune, son regard était déjà braqué sur le piano. Habillée d'une salopette, Emma était assise, une jambe pliée sous ses fesses, ses cheveux bouclés tombant dans son dos, ses mains valsaient sur les touches du piano. Sans rien regarder d'autre, Regina s'approcha, slalomant entre les tables et les gens, pour finalement contourner le piano et s'asseoir exactement de la même manière que la dernière fois. De toute manière elle s'asseyait toujours ainsi depuis trois mois, recroquevillée, les jambes pliées contre sa poitrine. Emma lui jeta un regard rapide en la voyant s'asseoir avant de se concentrer de nouveau jusqu'à la fin du morceau. Puis elle tourna la tête vers elle, se fixant elles ne dirent rien pendant un moment.

-Je savais que tu aimerais. Souffla finalement Emma. J'ai remarqué les morceaux qui t'émouvaient de Lana Del Rey alors je me disait que celui ci le ferais aussi, et tes yeux brillent, alors tu es touchée. La brune acquiesça d'un simple léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Je sais que je peux trop parler des fois, une habitude depuis six mois, si je t'ennuie dis le moi, et si tu ne veux pas parler, donnes moi un coup, j'arrêterais. Sourit-elle doucement. Regina.

La concernée fronça les sourcils étonnée.

-Je. Mais elle ne dit rien.

-Je ne vis pas ici. Reprit Emma, marquant avec une note. Mais la personne, la seule et unique personne que j'aime, et pour qui je suis prête à tout vit ici. Une nouvelle note. Elle ne parle à personne et peu à moi, mais il lui arrive de me raconter des petites choses. Une note. Et mercredi je lui ai dis que j'avais jouer du piano pour une belle femme brune, puis j'ai dis qu'elle portait un pull en laine col roulé, et elle m'a dit : Regina. Une autre note. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu votre voix, que vous vous faites discrète, mais que vous la marquer par deux choses. Encore une note. Votre beauté, point sur lequel je suis d'accord, et par votre force. Emma retira ses mains du clavier et se mit en tailleur. Elle a plus parlé qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis des jours.

-Pardon. Murmura la brune.

-Ne vous excusez pas. Je suis heureuse qu'elle parle. Rétorqua Emma en la regardant, surprenant la brune par sa capacité à comprendre tout ce qu'elle pensait. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas parler, voulez vous jouez? Savez vous jouez? Regina nia. Que voulez vous que je joue?

- _Ruins_ , First Aid Kit. Souffla Regina, après deux minutes de silence.

-Elle est magnifique cette chanson, comme tout l'album. Laissez moi deux minutes que je me souvienne. Réclama la blonde.

En fait, il lui fallu moins de deux minutes, avant que toujours en tailleur elle ne se lance pour jouer le morceau. Elle joua alors sans plus d'hésitation, sans erreurs, berçant alors la brune. Regina n'en revenait pas, elle était émue par cette femme, elle ressentait une émotion. Deuxième fois qu'elle l'entendait jouer, et elle était émue par elle, elle ressentait autre chose que la douleur ou la peine et c'était plaisant après trois mois sans que ça n'arrive. Le morceau terminé, toujours en tailleurs face du clavier, Emma se tourna vers Regina.

-J'aime définitivement cette chanson. Sourit-elle.

-Qui es-tu? Murmura Regina.

-Tu veux une présentation rapide? Proposa la blonde avec un sourire. Regina acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Je m'appelle Emma Swan, je suis musicienne. Fille unique. Je vis avec ma meilleure amie, on a été ensemble quelques temps, mais maintenant y a pas du tout d'ambiguïté. Donc je suis archi gay aussi, et célibataire en ce moment. Fit rapidement la blonde. Et je viens ici depuis que ma mère y est. Mon père est décédé il y a sept mois, et mes parents étaient fou amoureux depuis toujours, ma mère ne sait pas vivre sans lui, alors elle est ici, et je viens la voir autant que je peux, parce que si ils s'aimaient plus que tout, ils m'aimaient autant. Je les aime de tout mon coeur. Je les aimerais toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Regina remarqua qu'une larme perlait sur la joue de la blonde, alors que celle ci se mit à jouer un air de piano dès la fin de ses mots. Un air extrêmement triste, tellement triste que Regina ne le supporta pas longtemps. Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret près d'Emma, les mains recroquevillées dans son pull, elle tapa l'épaule de la blonde, sans violence, juste pour qu'elle cesse, ce qu'elle fit.

-Tu n'aimes pas? Demanda Emma en la regardant. Regina la fixa alors dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Si mais c'est trop triste pour être supportable?

-Hmmhmm. Acquiesça seulement la brune.

-Je sais. Depuis la mort de mon père je la joue quand je pleurs. Pour son enterrement c'est moi qui est joué de la musique, et j'ai joué ce morceau. C'est mon père qui me l'avait appris. Raconta la blonde. C'est un homme extraordinaire, toujours joyeux, adorable. Cita-t-elle. C'était. Se reprit-elle. Je m'y ferais jamais je crois.

-Si, ça viendra. Souffla Regina.

Emma tourna la tête vers elle, regardant son profil, suivant la courbe de son visage. La brune replia une jambe contre son torse et posa son menton dessus.

-Donne moi une autre chanson. Proposa-t-elle.

-Ta mère? Murmura la brune.

-Elle est à son rendez vous avec le docteur Hopper, elle va revenir après. Informa Emma. D'ici là si je peux jouer de la musique et aider quelques personnes sans même le vouloir au départ, je le fais. Alors donne moi une chanson que tu veux entendre version piano. Insista-t-elle doucement, pour ne pas brusquer la jeune femme.

-Ina Wroldsen. Souffla Regina après quelques minutes de silence. _Sea_.

-Je l'ai apprise y a pas longtemps, elle est pas parfaite, alors surtout m'en veut pas pour les fautes. Réclama gentiment la blonde en se mettant en place, mains au dessus piano.

La brune toujours collée à elle, recroquevillée sur elle même, Emma joua le morceaux, ne faisant que quelques erreurs. Puis sans demander de nouveau titre à la brune, elle se lança d'elle même dans d'autres morceaux. Regina ne bougeait pas, respirait à peine, mais la blonde ne s'en formalisa pas, entre chaque morceaux elle lançait un regard vers elle, et voyait alors que même si elle ne bronchait pas au moins Regina ressentait des émotions.

-Emma?

La blonde sursauta et tourna la tête, tout comme Regina, vers la voix. Se trouvaient une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, brune, les cheveux très courts, la peau pâle, habillée d'un vieux cardigan large, les mains fourrées dans ses poches.

-Maman, ça c'est bien passé? Sourit la blonde.

-Oui. Peux tu jouer la chanson de ton père? Demanda la femme.

-Une autre fois, Regina se sens très triste en l'entendant. Rétorqua doucement Emma. Elle prit la main de sa mère. Regina ma mère Mary, maman Regina. Les deux femmes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et se serrèrent la main lentement. Vous avez les mêmes théories sur la parole.

-Joue une chanson. Réclama Mary en s'asseyant à côté de la blonde, qui se retrouva entourée par les deux brunes.

-Que veux tu entendre maman? Interrogea la blonde.

- _Birds_ , de la chanteuse que tu écoute tout le temps. Réclama sa mère.

-Kat Cunning. Sourit Emma.

Elle souffla, et se lança, pour jouer. Elle joua deux ou trois morceaux, avant de s'arrêter et de proposer à sa mère d'aller se reposer, la voyant épuisée. Elles se levèrent et Emma se tourna vers la brune.

-Je vous reverrais bientôt, vous allez à votre chambre? Proposa-t-elle.

Regina la regarda et se leva avec elle. La mère de la blonde avait sa chambre au troisième étage aussi, alors Emma pu accompagner les deux jusqu'au bout. La brune resta derrière sa porte entrouverte et regarda Emma enlacer et embrasser sa mère longuement, en lui promettant de passer rapidement, avant de s'éloigner, non sans un coup d'oeil vers sa porte à elle. Regina ferma alors la porte et s'assit devant la fenêtre avec son carnet. " _Je ressens quelque chose_." Fut sa seule phrase.

_ Jour 39 - Samedi _

Plus d'un mois que la blonde venait au centre voir autant Regina que sa mère. La brune progressait, elle ne parlait pas plus, mais elle était capable de ressentir plus d'émotions qu'avant. Elle tenait son carnet à jour au plus grand plaisir de son psychologue qui voyait ses efforts et sa grande évolution en si peu de temps. Regina ne lui avait évidemment pas dit que c'était la musique, la présence et la gentillesse d'Emma qui l'aidait. Ce samedi là, elle était déjà assise contre la baie vitrée en regardant dehors, quand Emma arriva. Mais elle ne la vit pas tout de suite, elle fut plutôt surprise.

-Salut Regina. Lança la blonde. La concernée se tourna et esquissa un sourire. Comment tu vas aujourd'hui? Bien? Mieux au moins? Enchaina Emma.

-Mieux. Murmura Regina.

-Ça, ça illumine ma journée. Sourit grandement la blonde. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je joue aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle.

Assise, Regina sortit son carnet, l'ouvrit et arracha la dernière page, pour la tendre à la jeune femme. Emma laissa un petit rire passé, et la prit. Elle la posa sur le piano, et lu la liste de chanson, et en choisit une. The Irrepressibles, _In this shirt_. Elle se mit alors à jouer, elle enchaina plusieurs musiques sous le regard tendre de Regina. Cette dernière était toujours plus émue par la musique de la blonde et lui en était reconnaissante. Après de longues dizaines de minutes, la brune se leva pour venir s'asseoir aux côtés d'Emma sur le dernier morceau. Il était tard, l'heure des visites allait par tarder à se terminer, mais surtout personne n'était dans la salle commune, elles étaient totalement seules ici.

-Je suis ici depuis quatre mois. Lança Regina une fois le morceau terminé. Emma ne dit rien attendant. J'ai échoué ici après la mort de ma femme et de ma fille. Révéla-t-elle, en regardant ses mains qu'elle triturait.

-Que c'est il passé? Demanda Emma, la voix basse.

-On sortait d'une soirée pour son travail, j'étais au volant. On ne sait toujours pas ce qui m'est arrivé, mais j'ai perdu le contrôle de la voiture. Expliqua Regina. Elle tendit le bras et appuya sur une touche du clavier. La voiture à fait des tonneaux, je m'en suis sortie avec des coupures, des cicatrices, des égratignures, mais rien de grave. Elle appuya sur une nouvelle touche. Ma femme qui était assise à mes côtés est morte sur le coup, ma fille est restée dans le coma suite à un choc à la tête, et est décédée après trois semaines. Une nouvelle note. Deux mois après ma fille me hantait. Je la voyais partout. Alors je suis venue chercher de l'aide. Une nouvelle note. En fait c'est un mensonge. Ma fille me hantait tellement que j'ai cessé de dormir, mais avec le temps j'étais à bout de force. Encore une note. J'ai fais un mal à l'aise, et une fois à l'hôpital ils m'ont dit que c'était une maison de repos qui était appropriée dans mon cas. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je suis désolée pour ta fille et ta femme. Souffla Emma en se tournant vers elle, étonnée de l'avoir autant entendue.

-Merci. Murmura Regina. Ma femme et moi étions en plein divorce. Mais sa mort m'a secouée. Par contre ma fille était tout mon monde, sans elle j'ai l'impression que tout s'écroule. Je suis dans le vide.

-Le vide se remplit lentement. Le monde reprend de la consistance avec le temps. Ne pressez rien, ça arrivera au bon moment. Assura Emma retrouvant le vouvoiement face à la douleur de cette femme. Vous êtes une femme forte, dont la douleur est si grande qu'elle vous écrase, mais malgré ça vous ne vous laissez pas abattre. Vous êtes une femme admirable.

La brune releva la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, et se sentit faiblir devant l'assurance et la douceur qui s'émanait d'Emma. Elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis plus de six mois. La blonde était la seule personne capable de la faire se sentir ainsi. Quelques semaines auparavant, Hooper lui avait dit que des fois le déclic se faisait avec une rencontre, une personne, qu'elle seule est capable de nous aider, de nous donner le courage que l'on ne trouve pas seule. Emma était sa personne. Et cette idée lui faisait du bien, tellement de bien qu'elle ne contrôlait rien, et lâcha une larme.

-Eh, non, ne pleurez pas. Souffla Emma en venant recueillir la larme de son pouce. Tout va bien aller, je vous le promets. Vous méritez tout le bonheur du monde, et il arrivera, c'est promis. Assura-t-elle en caressant son dos. Jurez, tout ira bien, calmez vous, je suis là, je vous laisse pas. Murmura-t-elle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, laissant Regina reposez sa tête contre son torse.

-Pourquoi es tu avec moi? Ta mère? Demanda la brune.

-Elle était fatiguée, j'ai passé du temps avec elle dans sa chambre, et quand je suis descendue je t'ai trouvée. Commença la blonde. Et je reste avec toi, parce que même quand tu ne parles pas je te comprends, parce que tu te laisses emporté par la musique comme je le fais et comme j'aime le faire. Parce que ton regard me touche, ton histoire aussi. Et que je voudrais réellement que tu ailles mieux, je reste persuadée que tu as le plus beau sourire du monde, et je ne mentais pas, à mes yeux, tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde, je voudrais vraiment le voir quand ça arrivera. Finit-elle finalement, avant de se rendre compte. Et je suis désolée de changé tout le temps entre vous et tu.

-Continu le tu. Murmura Regina.

-T'es adorable tu sais. Sourit tendrement la blonde en effaçant les traces de larmes.

-Excusez moi, mademoiselle Swan, les visites sont terminées. Informa une aide soignante.

-Je vais y aller. Accepta Emma en tentant de se reculer. Mais la brune se cramponna à elle. Je dois y aller. Les mains de Regina serrèrent un peu plus à son pull. La soirée a été forte en émotion, je suis prête à parier que tu n'avais jamais raconté tout ça à quelqu'un en dehors des médecins. T'as besoin de te reposer.

-J'arrive pas à bouger. Souffla Regina.

-Alors je t'y emmène. Décida la blonde.

Elle passa un bras sous les jambes de la brune, un autre autour de ses épaules, et la souleva en se mettant debout. Elle quitta alors la salle commune.

-Mademoiselle Swan. Appela l'aide soignante en voyant la blonde commencer à monter les escaliers sans voir la brune cramponnée à elle.

-J'escorte madame à sa chambre et je m'en vais. Assura Emma.

Elle monta les trois étages, avec une Regina complètement pétrifiée dans ses bras. À sa chambre, elle entra et la déposa sur le lit, avant de tirer le drap sur elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi abimée par la vie, mais dont il émanait une force et une beauté invraisemblable. La jeune femme sous la couette elle caressa son front et sa joue.

-Tu sais, parlez n'apporte pas grand chose, sauf quand on parle à des gens qui peuvent nous comprendre et nous aimer comme on est. Murmura Emma. N'hésites jamais à me parler, je suis une tombe et je serais toujours là pour toi. Assura-t-elle avant d'embrasser son front. Bonne nuit, à demain.

Elle se redressa, et quitta la chambre, laissant Regina seule dans son lit.

_ Jour 57 - Mercredi _

-Bon Regina, cela fait plus d'un mois et demi que vous renaissez, allez vous me dire qui est ce ou qu'est ce qui est responsable de ça? Demanda Hooper, à sa patiente qui était en tailleur sur le canapé.

-Je...La pianiste. Emma Swan. Avoua enfin la brune.

-Qu'a-t-elle fait? Questionna le psychologue.

-Elle est là. Souffla Regina en triturant ses manches. Elle joue du piano. Et elle m'écoute, me parle, ne me juge pas.

-Vous lui avez racontez votre histoire? Interrogea l'homme.

-Elle sait pour ma femme et ma fille. Répondit la brune.

-Mais votre histoire ne se limite pas à ça. Souffla Hooper en se redressant dans son siège. Écoutez Regina, vous avez trouvé une personne qui vous écoute, vous accepte, et je l'ai rencontrée plusieurs fois pour sa mère, je sais ce que cette une personne dévouée et à l'écoute, elle ne peut que être bénéfique. Ne vous limitez pas au drame de votre vie, parlez lui de vous. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas parler, et je ne dis pas que vous devez parler à tout le monde, mais seulement à Emma Swan qui à l'air de vous faire beaucoup de bien.

Regina hocha la tête, elle le savait, elle devait parler à Emma, cette femme était si géniale de toute manière.

-Puis je y aller? Demanda-t-elle.

-Allez vous lui parler? Questionna Hooper.

-Elle doit être à la salle commune. Nous sommes mercredi. Souffla Regina. Puis je?

-Bonne semaine Regina. Sourit l'homme.

La brune se leva, et quitta le bureau. Elle prit une grande inspiration, descendit au rez-de-chaussée, et se rendit à la salle commune avec une grande appréhension au ventre. Elle voulait qu'Emma l'aime, depuis pratiquement deux mois la blonde lui donnait une raison de respirer encore, de se réveiller tout les jours, de se battre contre le passé et la douleur. Mais elle s'y était accroché plus qu'à personne d'autre, elle ne voulait surtout pas que la jeune femme se mette à penser des choses négatives à son égard. En entrant dans la salle commune, elle entendit le piano, et su de suite que ce n'était pas Emma qui jouait. Cette dernière était assise dans un canapé près de la fenêtre avec sa mère, et la brune voulu faire demi tour.

-Regina! S'exclama la blonde en arrivant rapidement vers elle pour attraper son bras. Ne pars pas. J'attends que l'autre est fini, pour me mettre derrière le piano. Sourit-elle. Viens. Ma mère parle de toi. Elle veut te connaître. Tu l'impressionnes tu sais. Viens. Incita-t-elle doucement.

-Je suis pas impressionnante. Nia Regina en restant dans le couloir. Avant tout ça j'étais institutrice, je vivais dans une maison familiale tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. J'avais de l'argent de par ma famille que j'ai déçu en décidant de devenir institutrice et non avocate, juge ou présidente. Mon monde tournait autour de ma fille ce qui a fini par me coûter mon mariage, mais je n'aimais plus ma femme, elle était juste devxtenue avec le temps ma meilleure amie. Fit-elle rapidement. Je suis quelqu'un d'abimé, et tu m'aides à aller mieux. S'il te plaît viens me voir des fois.

-Je viens pour toi autant que pour ma mère, tu sais. Argua Emma, avec un tendre sourire. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Et viens avec moi, tu devrais t'entendre avec ma mère. Elle ne parle à personne sauf à moi, tout comme toi. Elle était institutrice. Et son monde tourne et tournait autour de moi et de mon père. Vous avez des valeurs familiales similaires, des douleurs et des espoirs égaux. Et vous vous reposez sur moi, vous avez confiance en moi et c'est le plus grand des bonheurs et une immense fierté pour moi. La blonde remarqua alors les larmes dans ses yeux. Eh ne pleurs pas. Murmura-t-elle en venant caresser ses joues.

-Merci. Souffla Regina en s'approchant d'elle.

Emma comprit le message, et l'enlaça, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre elle.

-Je suis là, je serais toujours là pour toi. Assura Emma. Tu n'es plus seule, tu ne le seras plus jamais. Je prendrais soin de toi jusqu'à ce que tu trouves une personne pour prendre ma place. Souffla-t-elle.

-Je veux personne. Que toi. Marmonna Regina, contre elle.

-Viens. Le piano ne joue plus, je vais pouvoir m'y installer. Encouragea Emma, en l'entrainant avec elle dans la salle commune où elle eu la surprise de voir sa mère derrière le piano l'attendant. Elle la rejoignit et s'installa derrière les touches, sa mère à droite, Regina à gauche. Alors je joue quoi?

- _Wonderful Life_ , de Colin Vearncombe. Proposa Mary.

Emma acquiesça et se mit à jouer de suite. Les morceaux s'enchainèrent, les deux femmes demandant un titre tour à tour. Puis après une longue demie heure, Mary se leva, et Emma arrêta tout pour la regarder.

-Où vas tu maman? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-N'aie pas peur comme ça. Je vais me reposer, rien de plus. On se voit samedi ma fille. Souffla Mary en embrassant son front. À demain Regina. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Bisou, je t'aime maman. Rappela la blonde en la laissant partir.

Regina derrière sursauta en entendant la phrase de son amie, assaillie par un souvenir de sa fille. Elle lui manquait tellement, un vide immense dans sa poitrine. Vide qui la submergea en cet instant, provoquant une crise de panique, la faisant pleurer, coupant sa respiration, elle se mit à haleter aux côtés d'Emma qui paniqua en la voyant ainsi. Les aides soignantes se précipitèrent vers elle pour l'aider, mais elle les repoussa, refusant d'être touché. Emma face à elle, attrapa sa main et cette fois la jeune femme ne bougea pas.

-Regina écoute moi, tu n'es pas seule. Ta fille n'est plus sur terre, mais elle t'aimera toujours, tout comme tu l'aimeras toujours. Assura Emma. Respires, pour elle, pour son souvenir, tu la fais exister à travers toi. Tant que tu vis, elle vit. Respires. Ta fille serait fière de toi, j'en suis sûre, tu es extraordinaire. Respire, tout va bien. Comment s'appelle ta fille? Demanda-t-elle en voyant que la brune se calmait.

-Elisa. Haleta la brune.

-C'est un joli prénom. Murmura la blonde avec un sourire. Alors respire pour Elisa. Parce qu'elle t'aimait, parce que tu l'aimes, parce que tu vas te battre jusqu'au bout pour elle. Elle posa une main sur la joue mate. Respire pour elle, maman. Sourit-elle.

La respiration de Regina se calma, avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer. La blonde l'enlaça de suite pour la bercer, tentant de la calmer, alors que les aides soignantes étaient toujours autour pour la soigner au besoin.

-Elle me manque tellement. Marmonna Regina.

-Je sais, je sais. Souffla la blonde en la berçant encore. Je gère, vous inquiétez pas. Ajouta-t-elle vers les aides. Regina, donne moi une musique. Celle que tu veux.

-Lady Gaga, _Million reasons_. Murmura la brune.

Emma se tourna alors face au clavier, inspira un coup, avant de se mettre à jouer ce morceau. Elle jouait depuis à peine une minute, quand elle entendit Regina murmurer les paroles à ses côtés. Étonnée, elle la regarda et vit les larmes dans ses yeux, elle comprit alors que cette chanson devait avoir une réelle importance pour elle. Connaissant elle aussi les paroles, elle se mit à chanter, sans pousser trop sa voix, partageant ainsi avec elle ce moment. Puis les derniers mots et les dernières notes. Et le silence.

-C'était sa chanson préférée. Susurra Regina.

-Elle avait quel âge? Demanda la blonde.

-Neuf ans. Sourit la brune. Tu veux la voir? Emma hocha la tête, surprise. Viens.

Suivant la brune, Emma monta au troisième avec elle, vers sa chambre. Dans cette dernière, la porte fermée, Regina alla à la commode et attrapa un cadre avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Emma se permit de lui faire face dessus, et elle lui tendit le cadre.

-Wahou, elle est magnifique.S'exclama Emma. On dirait toi. C'est fou, c'est ton portrait craché. Remarqua-t-elle, en voyant le visage mate, les boucles brunes, et les yeux bruns.

-C'est moi qui l'ai portée. J'aimais tellement la sentir bouger. C'était...Regina perdit son sourire. C'était magique de la sentir grandir et vivre en moi.

-Elle vit en toi aujourd'hui d'une autre manière, par ta façon de penser, vivre et aimer. Murmura la blonde. Elisa serait fière de toi, j'en suis sûre, tu es une battante, tu es forte, et admirable.

-C'est grâce à toi. Souffla Regina.

Emma vint caresser sa joue avant d'embrasser son front.

-Je vais y aller les visites se finissent bientôt. On se voit samedi? Proposa-t-elle.

-Je t'attendrais. Accepta Regina.

La blonde l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur le front, avant de se relever, pour aller vers la porte. Mais avant de quitter la chambre, elle se tourna vers la brune.

-Oublies pas de faire une liste de musiques. Sourit-elle. Elle la laissa alors, fermant la porte. Quand elle se tourna pour aller vers l'escalier elle se retrouva face au psychologue. Oh docteur Hooper! Vous m'avez fait peur. Soupira-t-elle.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention, je voulais vous parlez. Fit l'homme.

-Je vous écoute. Accepta Emma. Un problème avec ma mère ou Regina?

-Non, au contraire. Votre musique a un bon effet sur elles deux. Assura le psychologue. Avec les médecins de la maison, nous cherchons d'autres manières d'aider nos patients, et je crois que vous êtes une solution.

-Pardon? S'étonna la blonde en commençant à descendre l'escalier.

-La musicothérapie. Nous vous proposons un emploi à temps partiel, pour ainsi aider les patients qui seraient d'accord. Vous auriez votre bureau, on voit pour les instruments, vous pourriez commencer dans deux semaines et demi. Enchaina le docteur.

-Mais je devrais faire quoi? Si je peux aider avec la musique je suis partante, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours essayé de faire. Assura Emma. Mais je voudrais comprendre comment faire.

-Comme vous le faites avec madame Mills et votre mère. Jouer des morceaux que les patients choisissent, les noter, nous ensuite on verra si ils peuvent avoir un lien avec l'histoire des patients, mais ça c'est mon travail. Et si certain patient sont partants pour jouer, ne surtout pas hésiter à le faire. Lista le médecin. En fait j'aurais envie de dire, faites ce qui vous parait bien, suivez votre instinct comme vous l'avez fait avec-

-Avec Regina et ma mère. Comprit la blonde. Je prends. Accepta-t-elle. Petite question, tout autre. Comment va Regina?

-Je ne peux pas entrez dans les détails comme vous le savez, mais elle progresse énormément depuis qu'elle vous connais. Elle me parle plus. Assura Hooper.

-Est ce que je fais une erreur en étant amoureuse d'elle? Lâcha sincèrement Emma alors qu'ils étaient devant la porte d'entrée.

-Non. Je pense qu'elle l'est aussi sans le savoir. Il vous faudra être extrêmement patiente. Affirma l'homme. Elle n'est pas prête, et je ne sais pas quand elle le sera, à se rendre compte qu'elle peut aimer encore, qu'elle a le droit d'être amoureuse, et qu'elle est éprise de vous.

-Je saurais être patiente. Personne sur cette Terre, en trente deux ans de vie, n'a su me toucher, comme elle l'a fait en quelques heures, et chaque jours où je la vois est plus beau grâce à elle. Je voudrais qu'il en soit de même pour elle, que se soit moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. Expliqua Emma.

-Vous rendez chaque jours plus beau pour elle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait trois jours dans la semaine, le mercredi et le week-end, mais qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi. J'ai cru comprendre que vous veniez ces jours là non? Demanda Hooper.

-Exact. Sourit Emma. Merci docteur.

-Archie. Rectifia-t-il. Nous travaillons ensemble, appelez moi par mon prénom.

-Alors je suis Emma. Sourit-elle en serrant sa main. Bonne soirée.

L'homme lui souhaita aussi avant de la laisser partir.

_ Jour 76 - Lundi _

Emma souffla un grand coup en entrant dans le bâtiment, mais elle eut une surprise de suite, Regina était assise sur les dernières marches de l'escalier, jouant avec la manche de son large pull, patientant.

-Tu attends quelqu'un? Demanda la blonde avec un sourire.

-Emma. Souffla la brune avec un sourire, en se levant. Je voulais te..te souhaiter bonne chance. Mais maintenant je me rends compte que c'est stupide, t'en a pas besoin.

-Si crois moi, j'ai besoin. Je suis morte de trouille. Rétorqua Emma, les mains serrées autour de la lanière de son sac.

-Tu vas jouer de la musique, c'est ce que tu es, ne te prends pas la tête. Sois toi même. J'ai progresser parce tu as joué, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande. Souris et joues. Sourit timidement Regina.

-Tu..tu es géniale. Sourit Emma en s'approchant.. Je veux jamais que tu l'oublies. Tu es géniale. Assura-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue. Et tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde.

-Tais toi. Tu vas me faire pleurer. Grogna la brune. Va travailler au lieu de parler avec moi.

-Je fais ce que je veux. Gloussa la blonde. J'ai une pause à midi, tu auras qu'à venir me voir.

-Et ta mère? Demanda Regina.

-J'irais la voir ce soir, elle refuse de sortir de son lit depuis trois jours. L'anniversaire de leurs mariage est demain, elle n'est pas prête a affronter ça. Révéla Emma.

-Ma fille est morte deux mois et demi avant son anniversaire, j'étais ici ce jour là. J'ai eu l'impression pendant toute la journée, que quelqu'un me martelait le ventre, je ne tenais pas debout. Raconta Regina. Même avec tout les efforts et les progrès qu'on peut faire, un traumatisme se révèle à certaines dates qu'on le veuille ou non. Moi j'ai trois dates, la première celle de l'accident évidemment, la seconde celle de mon accouchement et donc du premier souffle de ma fille, et la troisième celle où j'ai appris que la fécondation avait marché et que j'étais enceinte. Trois dates où quoi qu'il arrive dans ma vie, même retrouvant le bonheur resteront douloureuses d'après le docteur Hooper. Il dit aussi que ça n'empêche pas de vive car c'est trois jours sur trois cent cinquante cinq.

-Il a raison. Et moi je te tiendrais à ces trois dates là si tu me le permets. Sourit tendrement la blonde. Par contre là je vais être à la bourre, alors je vais travailler, on se voit à midi, et bonne matinée. Fit-elle.

-Vas y. Je serais à midi dans ton bureau. Promit Regina.

Elle la regarda partir, avant d'aller dans sans sa chambre, au troisième, les bureaux des médecins étant au premier. Durant toute la matinée elle resta dans sa chambre, écrivit quelques lignes dans son carnet, puis resta dans son lit avec un livre. Elle avait recommencé à lire depuis un mois, ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis la mort de sa fille. Elle ne s'autorisait plus de joie ou de plaisir, elle restait figée dans sa chambre, à attendre les rendez vous, l'heure de manger -même si elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup- et attendre la nuit pour dormir ce qu'elle arrivait à faire après quelques temps de traitement.   
À midi, Emma ramassait sa guitare quand la brune entra. Elle lui sourit doucement et Regina vint s'asseoir au sol, sur l'un des coussins qu'elle avait installer le matin même rapidement suivie de la blonde.

-J'ai aidé deux personnes ce matin. Souffla Emma. Elles sont arrivées avec un air...

-Vide. Ajouta Regina.

-Oui vide, alors que quand elles sont sorties elles étaient moins vides. Comment dire? Soupira la blonde. Leurs regards avaient l'air bien moins morts, c'était comme si elles avaient trouvé le quelque chose qui leurs permettait de s'accrocher. Expliqua-t-elle.

-C'est l'espoir. Marmonna la brune.

-Tu crois? Interrogea Emma.

-J'en suis sûre. Tu me l'as donné. Murmura Regina.

-Tu as tant progressé depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue. Remarqua la blonde. Tu ne disais pas un mot, en dehors des titres de chanson, et de "parler n'apporte pas grand chose".

-Parler n'apporte grand chose si ce n'est pas la bonne personne. Souffla la brune. Tu es la seule à me comprendre, m'accepter et-

-Et t'aimer. Coupa Emma.

Regina incapable de dire quelque chose se pencha pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, elle ferma les yeux et inspira, tentant de se calmer. Elle ne pouvait pas être en colère, elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle était en colère contre elle même, en colère d'avoir fait du mal à sa fille, énervée d'être incapable d'aimer la blonde à sa juste valeur. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer abimer comme elle l'était.

-Ne te ferme pas, un jour tu seras capable de plus d'amour que la plupart des gens. Souffla la blonde, en posant sa tête sur la sienne. Tu es une personne forte et entière, avec une douceur et un coeur énorme. Murmura-t-elle. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, et n'attends rien, ne te déteste pas, ne t'en veux pas, un jour tu aimeras quelqu'un, quand tu seras prête. Je n'attends rien, je veux juste que tu ailles mieux, que tu sois de nouveau heureuse, que tu retrouves ta joie de vivre, parce que je suis sure que tu en avais une. Ajouta-t-elle en embrassant sa tête.

-Ne pars jamais Emma. Murmura la brune en se cramponnant à son bras.

-Je suis là tant que tu le veux. Assura la blonde. Tu veux manger?

-Non, mais toi tu devrais. Remarqua Regina.

-Tu as mangé? Demanda Emma, la brune nia. Vas tu manger pour ce midi? Une fois de plus elle nia. Tu dois manger. Attends, j'ai un truc trop bon. Elle tira son sac, pour en sortir une boite avec une salade de fruits secs et de noix, et avec des billes de chocolat. Fais moi plaisir et mange quelques trucs.

-C'est ton repas? Questionna la brune.

-Oui, ma coloc' est partie avant moi ce matin, et elle m'a piqué ma boite avec le repas que je m'étais préparé. Bougonna la blonde, comme une enfant. Regina ne pu retenir un rire franc. Waouh c'est la première fois que je t'entends rire.

-T'étais adorable, j'ai pas géré. Marmonna Regina.

-Ne retiens jamais ton rire, c'est le meilleur des médicaments pour l'âme. Sourit Emma.

-Promets moi, que quoi qu'il arrive tu seras toujours là. Promets le moi. Imposa la brune.

Emma se dandina, pour se mettre face à son amie, et prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Elle embrassa la paume gauche puis la droite, et garda les deux mains dans les siennes.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que l'avenir nous réserve, je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu es tout ce que je veux. Assura-t-elle.

Regina lâcha ses mains, pour les passer autour de ses épaules, et la serrer contre elle. Emma n'hésita pas et passa ses bras autour de son corps pour la bercer.

_ Jour 99 - Mercredi _

-Entrez! S'exclama Emma assise à son bureau faisant un résumé de sa séance avec un patient.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et claque derrière. La blonde releva la tête, et découvrit Regina debout les mains sur les hanches. Depuis quelques jours maintenant elle avait retrouvé sa pêche, et avec son caractère bien trempé, elle continuait de ne parler qu'à Emma et un peu à Mary, elle restait renfermée, mais avait des piques où son caractère ressortait.

-Pourquoi t'as rien dis? S'exclama la brune.

-Quoi? De quoi tu parles? Demanda la blonde.

-J'étais avec le docteur Hooper. Reprit Regina agacée. Pour ma séance. On parlait de toi, et il m'a fait remarqué que depuis un mois je n'avais rien d'autre à dire que toi, toi et encore toi. Je sais que tu m'aimes, tu me l'as dis. Mais pourquoi tu m'as rien dis pour moi? S'agaça-t-elle.

-Mais te dire quoi sur toi? Questionna Emma.

-Que je t'aime aussi! Cria la brune.

Emma se tendit, n'en revenant pas. Elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ce qu'elle lui dise si tôt, en fait elle s'était presque résignée à ne jamais l'entendre, mais voilà que maintenant tout arrivait.

-Parce que je voulais pas. Je voulais que t'ailles mieux, je voulais pas que tu penses que je t'aidais parce que que je voulais que tu m'aimes. Je t'aidais parce que je t'aime et que je veux que tu sois heureuse. Expliqua Emma en s'approchant. Et qu'en plus de ça, je voulais que si jamais un jour tu voulais me parler, me dire que tu m'aimais, je voulais que ça vienne de toi, je voulais rien précipiter. Je voulais juste te préserver, tu sais.

Regina la fixait depuis le début, avant de s'effondrer en larmes, retenue de justesse par la blonde. Le pic de caractère avait disparu, la peine et la douleur reprenaient le dessus, alors Emma la récupéra dans ses bras, l'enlaçant, la soutenant.

-J'ai pas le droit de t'aimer. Marmonna Regina accrochée à ses épaules. J'ai tué ma fille et ma presque ex femme. J'ai pas le droit de t'aimer. J'ai pas le droit.

-Eh..Chut. Berça Emma en caressant son dos. Dis pas ça, tu as tué personne Regina, je te le promets.Tu n'y es pour rien. Et il y a des choses qu'on contrôle pas. Souffla-t-elle.

-Je vais te détruire. Je veux pas t'emmener dans mon gouffre. Je suis une cata Emma, une cata. Je te ferais tellement de mal, je ne veux plus faire du mal et encore moins à toi, tu es ma sauveuse, et tu es parfaite. Je veux pas te faire du mal. Bredouilla la brune en larmes, en la tenant.

-Arrête, tu ne me feras pas de mal. Sois toi même, toujours, parce que je t'adore, parce que je t'aime exactement comme tu es. Je n'ai pas peur de tes ténèbres et de ton passé. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, ni du gouffre comme tu dis. Rassura Emma. Et je veux juste que tu n'es pas peur. Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille. Je n'attends rien et n'ai jamais rien attendu de toi, à part que tu sois heureuse. Avec ou sans moi. Alors s'il te plaît, n'ai pas peur, n'ai peur de rien, je te protège.

-Je peux pas échouer encore pour quelque chose qui pourrait me détruire. Expliqua Regina en se redressant. Je peux pas commencer et tout détruire encore. Et je peux encore moins te perdre. Souffla-t-elle en caressant les joues de la blonde. Hooper m'a amené à dire que je t'aimais sans que je me rende compte. J'ai du le répéter au moins dix fois en parlant avant de me rendre compte de ce que j'avais dis.

-Tu vas rien détruire et tu ne vas pas me perdre. Assura Emma en la berçant. Elle laissa un silence avant de reprendre. Regina, ta fille savait que toi et ta femme vous divorciez? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, elle voulait vivre avec moi. Elle disait qu'elle m'aimait plus que son autre mère, qui ne s'occupait pas trop d'elle. Elle avait dit que je devais être heureuse et que c'est tout ce qui comptait. Raconta la brune. Elle pensait comme toi sur tout plein de chose. Elle vouait devenir musicienne. Elle t'aurait tant aimée.

-Je suis sûre que je l'aurais aimée. Sourit tendrement Emma.

Regina la détailla, longuement, comme transportée par sa beauté et toute la tendresse émanant d'elle.

-Je...Embrasse moi. Réclama la brune en la fixant.

-Quoi? Mais je..Bredouilla la blonde.

-Je sais pas. Hooper dit que je dois vivre de mes envies quand elles arrivent. Et c'est pas la première fois que j'ai envie que tu m'embrasses. Mais cette fois je l'accepte, le reconnais, et te le demande, embrasse moi. Murmura Regina.

Emma esquissa un sourire, et frotta leur nez doucement ensemble, avant de tendrement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui offrir un baiser calme et doux, sans la brusquer. Puis elle sentit Regina lui rendre, tout aussi léger, une caresse, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Ma sauveuse. Murmura la brune, serrée contre elle, à l'abris.


	2. 1 : À son rythme.

Jour 106 - Mardi

Emma était dans son bureau, prenant des notes sur la séance avec son dernier patient, qui venait de quitter son bureau. Assise au sol, son carnet sur les genoux, la jeune femme prenait des notes, son clavier posé au sol devant elle. Ne sachant plus quoi noter elle se mit à composer un peu, se laissant aller, alors que la porte s'entrouvrait.

-Emma? Interrogea l'arrivante.

-Hey! Sourit la blonde en cessant de jouer. Viens rentre. Invita-t-elle.

Regina referma la porte derrière elle, et s'avança en tirant sur ses manches, alors qu'elle venait s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune femme.

-Emma? Marmonna la brune. Je..

-Ça ne va pas Gina? S'inquiéta la blonde.

-C'est..c'est juste un mauvais jour. Bredouilla Regina. Je peux juste rester un peu ici avec toi?

-Bien sur. Sourit Emma. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi?

-Joue. Réclama la brune.

Emma se tourna vers son clavier et se mit à jouer de suite, se laissant aller. Regina resta près d'elle, appréciant le calme que lui apportait la musique mais aussi la présence de la blonde. Après de longues minutes, la brune se décala pour venir poser sa tête sur le dos de la musicienne. Elles s'étaient embrassées six jours auparavant et depuis il n'y avait eu qu'un baiser, alors qu'elles se voyaient tout les jours. Emma se montrait patiente elle ne voulait surtout pas perturber la brune, elle voulait lui permettre de prendre son temps et de s'adapter à cette situation nouvelle. La brune avait réalisé ses sentiments depuis une petite semaine seulement, alors Emma ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, elle ne voulait pas la presser, elle n'avait jamais voulu, et comme depuis le début ce qui l'importait c'était son bonheur et sa guérison.  
Après de longues minutes, Regina était complètement pressée contre le dos de la blonde, l'écoutant jouer, se détendant. Le morceau se termina et Emma s'arrêta, ne bougeant pas, pour ne pas la déranger, elle vint simplement caresser un peu le mollet de la femme à ses côtés.

-Tu veux parler de tes idées qui embrouillent ton esprit? Proposa tendrement Emma.

-J'avais rendez vous avec Hooper c'est tout. Souffla Regina en se redressant, pour venir s'adosser au mur derrière elle, repliant ses jambes contre son torse, les enlaçant de ses bras, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Il m'a fait parlé de ma fille pendant une heure, et ça me fait toujours mal.

-Tu apprendras à avoir moins mal, laisse toi du temps. Souffla la blonde en s'asseyant près d'elle, passant un bras autour du haut de son dos.

Regina resta contre elle, sans bouger, tournant seulement la tête pour la regarder.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu l'as vécu? Demanda Regina.

Emma baissa le regard sur ses pieds, sans pour autant lâcher la jeune femme.

-Je...Elle se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à quelqu'un en dehors de mes parents, et de ma meilleure amie. Commença-t-elle. Il y a trois ans, je suis tombée enceinte, et c'était un truc tellement pas prévu et inespérée que j'ai été si...heureuse. Souffla-t-elle en regardant au loin, comme si le souvenir était projeté sur le mur du fond. Les huit premiers mois de grossesse tout était parfait, le bonheur. Et lors du dernier mois j'ai eu des douleurs et en plus je ne le sentais plus bouger, alors je suis allée à l'hôpital et là ils m'ont dit que mon bébé était mort in utero. Marmonna-t-elle. J'ai eu un enfant mort né comme ils disent.

-Emma... Souffla la brune en se redressant pour se coller à elle, une main posée sur sa cuisse pour lui montrer sa présence à ses côtés.

-Je vais bien. Assura la blonde. Mon petit garçon devait être un miracle, mais apparemment le destin en a décidé autrement. Il aurait été génial mon petit. Je le sais. Tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que ça arrive? Osa demanda Regina.

-Les médecins ne savent pas. Apparement c'est fréquent de pas trouver l'origine du décès dans les morts in utero. Ça n'en reste pas moins frustrant. Remarqua amèrement Emma.

-Tu étais à plus de huit mois de grossesse, alors comment ça c'est passé pour..Sous entendit la brune.

-J'ai dû accoucher. Répondit la blonde en tentant de sourire pour lui assurer que ça allait bien.

-Mais ton bébé était..

-Mort oui. Acquiesça Emma. Mais j'étais à huit mois et demi presque alors mon bébé était formé, comme un bébé qui va venir au monde, je devais accoucher. Donc je l'ai fait, j'ai pleuré toute les larmes de mon corps, je l'ai fait seule. J'ai prévenu mes parents, et ma meilleure amie que le lendemain.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça seule? Demanda Regina, toujours plus collée à la blonde.

-Parce que je refusais de voir la pitié et la peine dans leur yeux alors que je devais accoucher de mon bébé mort. J'ai accouché dans la nuit, je suis restée un moment avec mon petit, même si il n'était pas vraiment là, et ensuite j'ai été emmenée dans ma chambre, et j'ai fais prévenir mes proches qui sont vite venus. Expliqua la blonde. J'ai eu des séances de thérapie ensuite, et un jour j'ai décidé de les arrêter parce que la seule chose qui m'aidait à avancer en plus de la gentillesse et de l'amour de mes proches, c'était la musique.

-Mon dieu Emma, pourquoi tu m'as jamais dis tout ça? Je me demandais comment tu pouvais me comprendre aussi bien, et m'aider comme tu le faisais, mais maintenant ça devient plus clair. Remarqua la brune.

-Je voulais pas que tu penses que je comparais nos douleurs, tu as vécu neuf ans avec ton bébé avant de le perdre, alors que mois je l'ai porté et c'est tout. Argua la blonde.

-Certes, mais tu l'aimais, tout comme j'aimais ma fille, on ne compare pas, mais on peut se comprendre. Souffla Regina en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Tu m'aides tellement Em', tellement, alors laisse moi être là pour toi. Je dis pas que je suis assez forte et que je vais pouvoir être bien pour toi, mais un jour j'y arriverais, parce que j'ai envie.

-Tu es parfaite, je te le promets. Et je suis ravie de chaque instant que je passe avec toi. Souffla Emma en venant tendrement poser ses lèvres sur le front de la brune.

-Emma, pourquoi ramènes tu toujours l'attention sur moi? Questionna gentiment la brune.

-Parce que...Emma caressa sa joue. Parce que je veux que tu ailles bien, et je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes de moi et mes problèmes.

-Cesses d'être surprotectrice, je vais pas me briser complètement parce que tu te confies à moi. Remarqua la brune. Hooper ne cesse de me dire que je dois parler, tout en apprenant à écouter les autres parce qu'apparemment malgré mes progrès, j'ai un léger problème de régulation de mes sentiments et émotions quand elles arrivent en étant imprévues.

-J'ai déjà remarqué oui. Gloussa gentiment la blonde.

-Comment ça? Quand? Demanda la brune.

-Il y a six jours, quand tu as découvert que tu avais des sentiments que tu ne soupçonnais pas pour moi. Remarqua Emma.

-C'est vrai. Marmonna Regina, en se renfrognant, posant son visage sur ses jambes de nouveau.

La blonde vit sa réaction, et la serra dans ses bras pour embrasser sa tempe, voulant lui prouver que quoi qu'il arrive elle était là pour elle, et qu'elle était prête à l'aider à évoluer si elle voulait. Elles restèrent immobiles de longues minutes, puis Regina remarqua l'heure.

-Oh ton patient va pas tarder, je vais m'échapper. Décida-t-elle en se relevant rapidement, tirant toujours plus sur ces manches.

-Est ce qu'on pourrait ce voir ce soir, j'aurais un truc à te dire? Mais tout va bien. Assura-t-elle.

-Viens dans ma chambre je vais y rester. Accepta la brune.

Elle quitta la pièce, et rapidement Emma se remit à travailler, ayant des patients tout l'après midi.  
Quand la fin de journée arriva, Emma rangea ses instruments, et ses affaires dans son sac. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit.

-Archie! Bonsoir. Sortit-elle poliment.

-Bonsoir, Emma, je venais voir comment vous alliez si tout se passait bien. Fit gentiment l'homme.

-Tout va bien, mais vous avez rendu Regina malheureuse aujourd'hui. Je devrais vous frapper pour ça. S'amusa la blonde.

-Parler de sa fille est toujours compliqué, mais il faut passé par là. Remarqua Hooper.

-Je le sais. Acquiesça Emma, en finissant son sac. Celui ci sur l'épaule, elle se rapprocha de l'homme. Je...J'aurais une question. Je me le suis demandé plusieurs fois. Elle hésita une seconde et finalement elle osa. Est ce qu'elle a fait une tentative de suicide?

-Emma, elle est ma patiente. Rappela calmement Archie. Qu'elle l'ait fait ou non, je ne peux vous le dire.

-Oui je sais. Soupira Emma. Je dois vous laisser, elle m'attend, et ensuite je dois rentrer.

-Bonne soirée Emma. Salua l'homme.

La blonde lui fit un dernier signe, et s'éloigna pour partir vers le troisième étage alors que l'homme rentrait dans on bureau. Emma savait que pour avoir une réponse à sa question elle devait absolument parler à la brune, mais elle savait aussi que sa risquait de la brusquer et de peut-être tout détruire dans leur relation qui évoluait lentement, au rythme de Regina. Devant la chambre de cette dernière, elle hésita quelques secondes, avant de frapper à la porte. Elle entendit la brune lui dire d'entrer et elle le fit, la trouvant assise sur le lit, en tailleur, un oreiller dans ses bras.

-Bonsoir. Sourit doucement Emma en s'approchant pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du lit.

-T'as..Tu as passé une bonne journée? Demanda la brune, hésitante.

-Oui. Ça va. Souffla la blonde avant de laissé quelques minutes s'écouler. Je...je voudrais..je..

-Emma qu'est ce que tu as à me demander? Soupira la brune, mal à l'aise.

-Je veux pas te faire de mal. Marmonna Emma.

-J'ai confiance en toi, mais j'aime pas que tu te fasses du mal pour me préserver. Alors parles. Incita Regina.

La blonde la regarda, la détaillant alors que Regina tirait une fois de plus sur ses manches.

-Tu fais toujours ça. Souffla la blonde en montrant les mains de la jeune femme. Alors je me demandais, est ce que..je..est ce que tu t'es fais du mal?

-J'ai pas essayé de mettre fin à mes jours si c'est ta question. Bredouilla la brune la voix étranglée. Pas que j'y ai pas pensé, j'ai juste pas assez de courage pour le faire.

-Pour moi il faut bien plus de courage pour vivre que pour cesser de le faire. Souffla Emma.

-Non, je ne crois pas, ça demande du courage de s'enlever sa propre vie. Même quand tu es si mal dans ta peau et dans ton corps au point que chaque respiration devient un effort surhumain qui déchire le coeur, il faut trouver la force en soi pour oser le faire. Alors que rester en vie c'est juste laisser les choses se faire, c'est ne pas bouger. Remarqua la brune.

-Je ne pense pas la même chose, mais je veux pas débattre de ça avec toi, c'est juste des avis différents. Stoppa Emma. Alors pourquoi tu caches toujours ton corps et particulièrement tes bras? Demanda-t-elle après un petit silence.

-Tu sais, je t'ai raconté l'accident déjà. Commença doucement la brune en se triturant les mains. Je t'ai dis que je m'en ai était sortie avec pas grand chose, mais mon bras droit s'est retrouvé coincé dans des bouts de verres, j'ai plusieurs cicatrices. Fit-elle en remontant la manche droite pour dévoiler son avant bras. Et suite à l'accident j'étais complètement...elle déglutit, les larmes menaçant de couler. Obsédée par ma fille, je la voyais partout, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était tout le temps là. J'en devenais folle. Elle effaça une larme. Je l'aime et je m'en voulais atrocement, j'étais dévorée par la culpabilité. Elle renifla un coup et frotta doucement son bras en continuant. Dépassée par tout ça, et étant comme étouffée il m'est arrivé de craquer.

-Quoi? Tu..? Quoi? Marmonna Emma en tombant sur les genoux au sol, pour poser ses mains sur les jambes de la jeune femme.

Regina remonta sa seconde manches, laissant apparaitre quelques cicatrices de plus, mais différentes des premières malgré tout.

-Je me faisais du mal. La douleur me donnait une réponse à la question "est ce que je suis en vie?", alors pendant quelques semaines je me faisais du mal. Et ça a laissé des cicatrices. Révéla-t-elle honteusement, n'osant pas regarder Emma, ni bouger malgré les larmes sur ses joues.

-Regina... Souffla la blonde avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir devant elle. Ne pleures pas, c'est fini. Assura-t-elle. N'aies pas honte de ton passé, tu le surmontes, tu es forte, et tu lâche rien malgré les cascades que t'as fais vivre le destin. Elle prit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes. Tu es belle Regina, ne te caches pas, je ne laisserais personne te critiquer ou te blesser, je te le promets. Assura-t-elle avant de se pencher lentement pour poser ses lèvres dans la paume gauche.

Puis elle les glissa sur l'avant bras, embrassant les cicatrices auto-provoquées, voulant lui prouver qu'elle l'aimait avec toute les petites traces de son passé et de sa douleur. Elle fit de même avec le second bras, avant de se redresser, pour seulement caresser du bout des doigts ses bras et plonger son regard dans celui noisette complètement humides de larmes qui n'étaient plus retenues.

-Emma, je...Mais elle ne fit rien, incapable.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de dire quelque chose. Tout va bien. Sourit tout doucement Emma pour la rassurer. Je t'accepte comme tu es, parce que tu es géniale, et je ne veux pas que tu en doutes. Alors dès que tu as une baisse de moral, de confiance, ou de quoi que se soit tu m'appelles et je débarque, c'est promis. Tenta-t-elle de s'amuser, sourire aux lèvres.

Regina esquissa un sourire, et leva la main pour venir caresser la joue d'Emma durant quelques secondes du dos de son index, comme un remerciement. Ne bougeant pas, les deux femmes restèrent à se regarder dans les yeux et puis la brune se pencha lentement, hésitante pour venir finalement poser ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Elles partagèrent un tendre baiser, qui provoquait toujours autant de frisson et d'émotions l'une chez l'autre. C'était le troisième qu'elles partageaient, et pourtant l'effet était toujours aussi fort. Quand Regina détacha leurs lèvres, leurs yeux se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre.

-Merci. Souffla-t-elle.

-Je serais toujours là. Assura Emma, doux sourire aux lèvres. Je vais rentrer et te laisser te reposer. Proposa-t-elle en se redressant, récupérant son sac laissé au sol. Je te vois demain?

-On pourra jouer du piano? Demanda la brune.

-Bien sur. Accepta la blonde avec un sourire. Elle se pencha cet embrassa le front de la brune. À demain, fais de beaux rêves. Souffla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Elles ne se quittèrent pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que la blonde passe la porte avec un clin d'oeil. Regina sourit doucement et soupira, avant de baisser le regard sur ses bras. Les cicatrices toujours à découvert, elle tira les manches et se laissa tomber sur son lit, dans un long soupir de soulagement, elle se sentait mieux de l'avoir dit à Emma. Hooper avait raison, elle ne devait pas avoir peur de lui parler.

Jour 138 - Samedi

Un mois était passé depuis que la brune avait osé parler de ce qu'elle cachait sous son pull, et Archie l'avait félicitée de l'avoir fait. Elle évoluait de plus en plus, mais sa relation avec Emma n'avançait pas, seulement elle refusait catégoriquement d'en parler avec Archie, elle faisait un blocage, et le médecin l'avait remarqué, il essayait de la pousser doucement à en discuter, et était ravi de voir que au moins Regina était tombée sur une femme capable de comprendre et d'être très patiente. La blonde ne l'obligeait à rien, ne la poussait à rien, elle initiait aucun baiser, laissant Regina le faire, et lui laissait le temps pour pas qu'elle panique et le vive mal. Emma prenait soin d'elle tout bonnement.  
Ce jour là, Regina n'ayant pas bien dormi dans la nuit, elle avait pris son petit déjeuné avant d'aller marcher dans le jardin derrière la maison de repos, son pull bien tirée sur ses bras, elle se baladait en tentant de se vider la tête. Alors qu'elle passait près de la baie vitrée donnant sur la salle commune, elle remarqua la splendide chevelure blonde. Cachée, elle la regarda, jouer du piano avec sa mère, cette dernière avait un bras autour de sa fille. Regina avait parlé avec la blonde, celle ci lui avait dit que Mary progressait très très lentement, et cela parce qu'elle ne voulait pas progresser, apparemment, elle avait dit lors d'une séance avec Hooper et sa fille, que si elle restait encore sur Terre c'était parce qu'elle voulait s'assurer du bonheur de sa fille avant de partir, elle voulait que sa fille tombe amoureuse avant qu'elle ne rejoigne son mari. La brune savait qu'Emma avait peur de ce que sa mère était capable de faire comme bêtise pour arrêté de vivre sans son défunt mari, et elle, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être une grande aide. Emma était toujours là pour elle, la dorlotait, faisait son possible pour la rendre heureuse, et elle, et bien elle en dehors de sa guérison elle n'était pas capable de grand chose. C'était peut-être très égoïste au fond, Emma était la femme parfaite, elle méritait probablement mieux. Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle était celle que la blonde avait choisi, pourquoi la pianiste l'attendait toujours, pourquoi elle ne préférait pas trouver une femme avec qui tout serait plus simple plutôt qu'une veuve démolie par la mort de sa fille, dans un accident dont elle était en partie responsable? Pourquoi Emma la choisissait elle? Elle avait beau se demander, elle ne trouvait pas de réponse.  
Alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'Emma lui trouvait, cette dernière toqua sur la vitre devant elle, la surprenant. Elles se retrouvèrent face à face, la vitre les séparant, le sourire d'Emma illuminant la matinée de la brune qui lui rendit plus faiblement.

-Viens avec nous. Articula la blonde.

Regina hocha la tête, et vint la rejoindre, contournant le bâtiment, pour rentrer et aller dans la salle commune. La blonde avait retrouvé sa place près de sa mère et jouait _Passing Stranger_ de Alice on the roof, elle avait l'attention de tout le monde, jouant toujours aussi bien. Apparemment elle venait de commencer à jouer, et ses doigts volaient gracieusement sur les touches. Une fois de plus Regina se sentit vibrer, elle avait ressenti ce sentiment seulement trois circonstances, quand elle écoutait Emma jouer, quand elle discutait avec elle, et quand elle l'embrassait. Emma savait la faire vibrer plus que personne ne l'avait jamais fait, elle était sa sauveuse depuis des mois et elle l'avait reconnu devant elle une seule fois, ce qui avait pousser la blonde à lui dire qu'elle voulait l'être seulement pour elle. De tout façon quoi qu'elle fasse, Emma finissait toujours par tout retourner vers elle, la chouchoutant et faisant son possible pour la rendre heureuse. Et là, la voir jouer, sa mère assise près d'elle, et tout le monde l'écoutant, elle se sentit chanceuse de l'avoir rencontrer et d'avoir attiré son attention. Alors qu'elle avançait vers le piano, Emma commença à chanter sur les notes de piano, et Regina sentit son coeur s'emballer. La blonde chantait de plus en plus souvent devant elle, c'était toujours doux, elle n'allait jamais trop loin dans le ton, et dans les aigus, comme si elle avait peur de la brusquer. Regina adorait, mais d'habitude elles étaient que toute les deux dans le bureau de la blonde, c'était très rares les fois où Emma chantait dans la salle commune, à vrai dire ce jour était la deuxième fois, la première ayant été quand elle avait chanté la chanson de sa fille. En se laissant bercée par la musique et la voix de la blonde, elle s'approcha d'elle, et se glissa sur le banc face au piano au côté de la blonde qui lui offrit un sourire sans se couper. Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme arriva à la fin du morceau et s'arrêta, avant de recevoir quelques applaudissements.

-Tu es toujours aussi douée ma fille. Ta voix sur les chansons est un délice. Souffla Mary près d'elle.

-Merci maman. Sourit la blonde, avant de se tourner légèrement vers Regina. Salut toi. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Salut. Tu n'es pas en congé normalement aujourd'hui? Remarqua timidement la brune.

-Si, mais Rub' est avec sa copine et j'ai envie de passer ma journée avec les deux femmes qui compte le plus. Sourit Emma. Et puis, ce soir j'ai un concert, je dois me préparé donc je partirais vers trois quatre heure de l'après midi.

-Tu as un concert? S'intéressa Regina.

-Oui, avec mes deux amis, je vais jouer de la guitare et chanter, Rub' est au clavier, et Killian est à la basse. On se produit en scène ouverte ce soir, et en concert payant la semaine prochaine. Sourit-elle. Donc je serais pas là le week-end prochain, on va dans une autre ville.

-Tu ne viendras pas nous voir? Lui demanda Mary, incluant la brune dans sa phrase sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Non, pas le week-end prochain, mais je serais là toute la semaine, promis. Assura Emma en embrassant la tête de sa mère.

-Tu peux jouer? Murmura Regina qui avait le regard vissé sur le clavier.

-Tu veux quoi? Demanda la blonde.

-Une de Sam Smith, celle que tu veux. Réclama la brune.

Emma Prit une minute, avant de poser ses mains sur le clavier et de sa lancer. Après quelques secondes et quelques hésitations de la part de la blonde, elle finit par chanter, et Regina la reconnu de suite. _Baby, You Make Me Crazy_. La brune esquissa un sourire, elle aimait cette chanson, mais surtout elle aimait Emma quand elle disait juste "baby", c'était doux, une caresse, un bonheur. C'était Emma dans toute sa splendeur, elle était capable de tout pour elle, la brune ne comprenait réellement pas pourquoi la pianiste choisissait de passer ces jours de libres entiers avec elle et sa mère, alors qu'elle aurait pu venir deux petites heures avec sa mère et repartir, mais non elle passait des journées entières dans cette maison qui enfermait que des gens à la vie bordélique. Après quelques morceaux de plus, Mary prétendit être fatiguée, pour les laisser seules et s'échappa. Emma se tourna alors vers la brune, avec toujours ce petit sourire adorable et chaleureux.

-Tu vas bien? Tu as l'air épuisée. Souffla la blonde.

-J'ai pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière. Reconnu la brune.

Emma prit sa main dans la sienne, la caressant par petit cercle avec son pouce.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demanda la blonde.

-Tu veux pas aller faire un tour dehors? Proposa Regina. La pianiste accepta, et les deux femmes se levèrent, pour aller dehors, et marché doucement dans le jardin. La brune passa sa main autour du bras d'Emma, juste au dessus de son coude. Tu te souviens, je t'avais dis que avant l'accident, ma femme et moi avions décidé de divorcer.

-Oui je me souviens. Acquiesça Emma.

-En fait il y a un an maintenant, je...Regina soupira, cherchant ses mots. Dès la naissance de ma fille, j'ai commencé à centrer toute mon attention sur elle, je travaillais, j'allais chercher chez la nourrice puis à l'école et je passais ma soirée avec elle, et quand elle était couchée au début je lisais des livres pour être la meilleure mère, et après je dormais pour avoir toute l'énergie possible pour ma fille. Je reconnais j'étais devenue un peu obsessionnelle. Admit-elle. Sauf que dans tout ça j'ai oublié ma relation avec Belle. Ma femme. Rectifia-t-elle. J'ai fais l'erreur de croire qu'elle m'était acquise et que notre relation était assez solide pour que je n'ai pas le besoin de faire plein de choses pour elle. Donc je faisais travail, ma fille, dormir, ma fille, travail, etcétéra. Regina se tut mordillant honteusement sa lèvre.

-N'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te juger. Assura Emma.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Se souvint la brune, la jeune femme ne la jugeait jamais. Ma femme a commencé à se sentir mise à l'écart, et elle n'a rien dit. Il y a un an, je découvrais qu'elle me trompait avec une femme blonde stupide depuis près d'un an.

-Comment l'as tu découvert? Demanda la blonde.

-Je voulais que notre situation change, je voulais la quitter, elle était ma meilleure amie, mais plus ma femme. Alors j'étais venue la voir à son travail en surprise pour qu'on parle à la pause midi. Expliqua Regina. Je suis rentrée dans son bureau, et je l'ai vu assise à sa chaise sa blondasse sur ses genoux l'embrassant. On a crié un moment avant d'en arriver à une décision simple, on allait divorcer, elle allait s'installer avec sa..elle retint l'insulte qui venait, et se reprit. Sa copine, elle me laissait la garde de notre fille et demandait juste à l'avoir un week-end sur deux. Elle laissa un silence se pressant contre la blonde. On entamait la procédure la semaine suivante, j'ai eu du mal mais j'ai compris sa tromperie, et Belle était mon amie. L'accident avait lieu deux mois après. Déglutit-elle difficilement.

-Eh. Emma la fit s'arrêter et se mit face à elle pour caresser délicatement sa joue. Ta fille est toute ta vie, et elle le sera toujours, alors certes oublié ta femme à son profit n'était pas la meilleure de tes idées, mais tout le monde fait des erreurs, l'important c'est de les comprendre et de ne pas les refaire. Mais ta femme était une belle andouille, tu es une femme superbe autant physiquement que mentalement, tu as un grand coeur et tu es intelligente et adorable, et si elle a pu su voir ça, c'est qu'elle est nulle. Tu es la meilleure femme que j'ai rencontré, après ma mère bien sûr. S'amusa Emma pour la détendre. Sérieusement, quand tu iras mieux et que tu reprendras ta vie dehors, celle que tu choisiras aura beaucoup de chance.

Regina fronça les sourcils cette fois. Le discours la touchait jusqu'au plus profond de son coeur, mais la fin la surprenait de la plus mauvaise des manières. Elle était consciente que depuis leurs premiers baiser elles n'avaient pas vraiment parlé, mais elle pensait pourtant que c'était évident, ou peut-être pas.

-Emma, d'après Hooper je suis moins cassée qu'avant, et je crois qu'il a raison, j'arrive à ressentir des émotions et des sentiments positifs. Commença la brune. Je sais aussi que je suis pas douée encore pour le relationnel, mais avec toi Emma je me sens bien. Quand je sortirais d'ici, si je dois avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie, se sera toi. Je n'imagine plus mes jours loin de toi.

-Moi non plus. Sourit la blonde.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se pencha sur la blonde pour venir l'embrasser tendrement.

-Mais j'ai encore besoin de temps. Expliqua Regina près d'elle. Je sais que c'est égoïste de te demander de m'attendre et d'être lente, mais tu crois que tu pourrais? Osa-t-elle demander, en se mordillant la lèvre.

-J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Accepta la blonde en posant ses lèvres sur son front. Je veux que tu ailles bien alors prend tout le temps qu'il faut pour guérir, je serais là.

Regina lui sourit pour la remercier, avant qu'elle ne retourne dans la maison de repos, dans la chambre de la brune, pour regarder un film, Emma ayant espoir de lui changer les idées et de lui permettre de se reposer.


	3. 2 : Fausse note.

Jour 191 - Lundi

Emma termina de ranger son bureau, protégeant ses instruments, avant de récupérer son sac, pour quitter la pièce. Seulement au lieu de descendre comme elle faisait d'habitude, elle monta au troisième étage. Regina lui manquait, si elle avait beaucoup progressé au cours des deux derniers mois, au point qu'elle l'embrassait à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient, et qu'elle n'avait plus aucun problème à venir se blottir dans ses bras, en osant même des fois initier l'étreinte, Emma était consciente que tout n'était pas encore facile pour elle, et ne la brusquait pas. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est pourquoi depuis trois jours maintenant, Regina ne sortait plus de sa chambre, alors qu'avant elle faisait le contraire, passant de plus en plus de temps dans la salle commune et le jardin, les beaux jours commençant à arriver. Mais Emma ne posait pas de question, par peur de faire sortir des vieux démons cachés, par contre elle faisait toujours en sorte de la faire sourire, et s'assurait au près de Hooper qu'elle allait bien. Celui ci lui assurait qu'elle faisait de grands progrès, elle arrivait aussi à parler de sa fille et de l'accident, elle passait beaucoup de temps à parler d'Emma, et depuis quelques semaines elle arrivait même à parler d'avenir, alors que depuis des mois elle avançait au jour le jour.  
Devant la porte de la brune, Emma frappa avant de passer la tête.

-Je peux entrer? Demanda-t-elle en regardant la brune assise au bord de sa fenêtre qui servait de banc, avec quelques coussins.

-Oui, rentre. Sourit Regina restant assisse.

Emma ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant son sac tomber près d'elle, et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle prit le visage de la jeune femme en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

-Comment vas tu? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Ça va, j'ai passé la journée à lire. Et j'écris ce fichu carnet que me demande Hooper. Sourit Regina en se collant à elle.

-Il fait ça pour ton bien. Rappela la blonde en passant ses bras autour d'elle, s'ajustant pour caler son dos contre le mur, son épaule à la fenêtre et entraina la brune entre ses bras et ses jambes.

Regina soupira, en sachant que la blonde avait raison et vint poser sa tête sur la poitrine de la blonde le regard vers l'extérieur, les genoux repliés reposant contre le mur opposé de l'encadrement.

-Je pensais que tu viendrais pas me voir ce soir. Souffla Regina.

-Ai je déjà passer un jour sans te voir alors que je suis dans la maison? Rappela la blonde en caressant la tête brune.

-Non, jamais. Reconnu la brune. Mais j'ai toujours une petite peur quand je vois les heures passés et que tu n'es pas venue. Confia-t-elle.

-J'avais juste des rendez vous jusqu'à tard, mais crois moi Regina je ne louperais pas une seule occasion de passer du temps avec toi. Promit Emma. J'aime beaucoup trop ça. T'es ma drogue Regina Mills. S'amusa-t-elle tendrement.

-Et tu es mon médicament. Sourit Regina en balançant la tête en arrière pour regarder le visage de la jeune femme. Tu crois que c'est bon pour la santé d'être dépendante de quelqu'un?

-Je crois que tant que ça devient pas nocif pour notre santé physique et morale, alors ce n'est pas mal. Répondit la blonde, en continuant de caresser doucement la tête de la brune. N'est pas peur, je te ferais jamais de mal. Bien au contraire.

La brune lui offrit un tendre sourire. Elle le savait, bien évidement qu'Emma ne lui ferait jamais de mal, depuis des mois et des mois elle faisait tout pour son bien, elle ne cherchait que son bonheur, alors pourquoi cela aurait il changé maintenant. Elle se redressa, pour venir poser ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde dans un tendre baiser.

-Tu veux bien chanter? Demanda la brune tout près de ses lèvres.

-Que veux tu comme chanson? Sourit la blonde.

Regina finissait toujours par lui demander de chanter ou jouer, et elle ne disait jamais non, en fait elle disait toujours oui à la brune, elle était incapable de lui refuser quoi que se soit. Elle voulait toujours lui faire plaisir, et elle savait très bien que la jeune femme se sentait plus calme et apaisée avec de la musique.

-Tu connais _The Night We Met_ de Lord Huron? Interrogea Regina.

-Oui. Accepta la blonde. Je l'ai jamais chantée sans musique, alors j'espère que ça ira. Prévint-elle.

-Tu y arrives toujours très bien. Ne doute pas de toi. Argua la brune en se dandinant pour se replacer dans les bras de la blonde, le regard vers l'extérieur.

Emma déposa un baiser sur son crâne, avant de regarder dehors, la vue étant dégagée, passant au dessus des arbres. Elle prit une grande inspiration, hésita une seconde en se souvenant des paroles, et du sens profond que ça pouvait être pour la brune. Mais finalement elle se lança et se mit à chanter sans pousser trop sur sa voix, chantant juste pour elles deux.

"[...] _I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you_  
 _Take me back to the night we met_  
 _I don't know what I'm supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you_  
 _Oh, take me back to the night we met_  
 _When the night was full of terror_  
 _And your eyes were filled with tears_  
 _When you had not touched me yet_  
 _Oh take me back to the night we met[...]"_

Elle termina la chanson, et se tourna pour regarder la femme entre ses bras qui avait une main serrée autour de son teeshirt. Elle porta son pouce à sa joue et essuya la larme qui perlait sur la peau mate.

-À quoi tu penses? Demanda-t-elle.

-Belle. Souffla la brune. Elle laissa un silence, n'osant pas parlé plus. J'avais douze ans quand je l'ai rencontrée, et c'est le jour de mon dix neuvième anniversaire qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble, dans la soirée, quand tout nos amis dansaient, on s'est éclipsées et on s'est embrassées. On a jamais réussi à définir qui avait osé faire le premier pas. Raconta-t-elle. Pardon, je devrais pas te parler de ça.

-Pourquoi? Souffla Emma, sa main se remettant à caresser sa tête. Moi je veux tout savoir de toi.

-Même quand il s'agit de ma femme? Questionna Regina.

-Oui, ça fait partie de ton histoire. Sourit la blonde, pour la rassurer. Raconte moi tes pensées.

-D'accord. Accepta la brune. Alors, en fait cette chanson, on l'a passée à notre mariage, et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit que quel que soit la vie qui nous attendait, quoi qu'il arrive notre premier baiser ce soir là resterait marqué dans son esprit comme sa plus grande angoisse, et son plus grand bonheur. Elle a promit de m'aimer jusqu'à..elle déglutit difficilement. Jusqu'à sa mort. Elle laissa un silence, et s'agrippa un peu plus à Emma. Même si à la fin de notre relation, de sa vie, on était plus un couple, ou seulement un couple en apparence, on a jamais cessé de s'aimer, l'amour à juste changé. Elle n'était plus mon amoureuse, ma femme, elle était ma meilleure amie, ma confidente.

-Elle te manque? Demanda Emma.

-Oui. Admit Regina. Elle était dans ma vie depuis si longtemps, que sa présence me manque. En fait, je m'en veux surtout.

-Je sais que tu ressentiras probablement toujours de la culpabilité à cause de l'accident, et je pourrais faire n'importe quoi, ainsi que le docteur Hooper, que rien ne changerait ça, tu as un si grand coeur, que tu t'inquiètes et te culpabilises pour tout ce qui touche les gens qui comptent pour toi. Souffla Emma. Mais je veux quand même que tu saches, que j'essaierais jamais de remplacer ta femme, mais j'essaierais toujours de te rendre heureuse, de redonner le sourire, pour que tu comprennes que tu as le droit de vivre heureuse.

-Tu es fantastique Emma. Sourit la brune en se redressant pour s'agenouiller face à la blonde. J'aurais jamais réussi à avancer sans toi.

-Je suis sûre du contraire. Souffla la blonde en venant remettre une mèche brune en place.

Regina nia d'un signe de tête et se pencha pour coller leurs fronts dans un silence apaisant. Leurs nez s'effleurèrent doucement, et la blonde vint chercher un baiser. Elle prenait rarement les devants, elle avait toujours peur de brusquer la brune, mais ce soir elle se sentait si bien avec elle, que ses barrières avaient volé en éclat. Alors quand la brune attrapa son visage en coupe pour appuyer le baiser, elle se laissa complètement aller dans ses bras. Mais elles furent coupées par des coups sur la porte, qui les firent se séparer et la brune recula alors qu'Emma se leva.

-Désolée de vous déranger, mais mademoiselle Swan il va falloir laissé Madame Mills se reposer. Fit l'aide soignante.

-Je vais y aller dans une minute. Accepta la blonde alors que Regina se mettait elle aussi debout. L'aide soignante repartit les laissant et Emma s'approcha pour embrasser la brune sur le front. On se voit demain?

-Bien sur. T'auras qu'à venir ici. Proposa la brune.

-Essaye de sortir, au moins dans le jardin, t'adore ça. Souffla Emma en caressant sa joue de son pouce. Ce qui me fait penser, que j'ai préparé quelque chose pour toi. Réalisa-t-elle en allant vers son sac qu'elle mit sur son épaule en fouillant dedans.

-Tu m'as préparé une surprise? Demanda Regina.

-Oui. Sourit Emma en sortant son baladeur, avec une paire d'écouteur branché dessus et enroulé autour. Tiens, c'est mon ancien baladeur, je l'utilise plus, alors je l'ai rempli de musique, j'ai fais une playlist avec mes morceaux, une autre triste, une autre pour te donner la pêche, une autre pour te faire sourire, bref tu verras, je t'ai fais plein de playlist. Fit-elle en lui donnant. Et je t'ai acheté des écouteurs tout neuf.

-Tu..Tu..Bégaya la brune en prenant l'appareil. Tu as fais ça juste pour moi? Interrogea-t-elle, émue, la voix tremblante.

-Bien sûr juste pour toi. Sourit la blonde. Y a que à toi que j'ai envie de faire ça. J'ai passé des heures à préparer ça et je suis ravie de te faire ce cadeau. J'espère que quand je ne peux pas être auprès de toi tu pourras quand même être aidée par la musique. Les jours où je travaille tard toi tu peux écouter tout ça avant que j'arrive. Elle jeta un oeil à l'heure et soupira. Je dois y aller. On se voit demain. Il y a une playlist un peu spéciale, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

-Merci Emma, merci tellement, tu es si parfaite. Souffla Regina en lui offrant un baiser.

Emma sourit en lui rendant le baiser, légèrement plus grande qu'elle.

-Je t'aime. Lâcha-t-elle avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois sans se rendre compte que la brune ne lui rendait pas. Bonne nuit.

Et elle s'échappa, laissant Regina figée. La brune ne s'attendait pas à une déclaration, et au vu de la suite, Emma n'avait probablement pas réalisé ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Baladeur en main, elle s'assit sur son lit et fixa ce dernier. La blonde l'aimait. Emma l'aimait. Pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Pas qu'elle ne le savait pas non plus. Mais...C'était si compliqué dans son coeur et son esprit. Elle posa le baladeur, attrapa son carnet et appuya sur son stylo pour faire sortir la mine. _Emma m'a offert un baladeur avec des musiques pour m'aider. Et elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Je crois que la tout de suite j'ai peur._  
Elle referma le carnet le posa sur sa table nuit et s'installa contre sa tête de lit, son oreiller contre le haut de son dos, et déroula les écouteurs avant de le mettre dans ses oreilles. Elle regarda les playlist et réalisa alors qu'Emma avait vraiment dû y passer des heures au vu du nombre qu'il y avait. Puis une attira son attention, elle sentit son coeur s'emballer et les larmes lui monter. La playlist un peu spéciale dont parlait la blonde devait être celle ci. Tout les playlist avait un nom composé d'au moins deux mots en minuscule, sauf celle ci. Celle la avait juste cinq lettes en majuscules qui provoquèrent un bouleversement en la brune.

ELISA.

La blonde avait juste écrit ça. Et Regina s'en rendait malade. Elle avait progressé ces derniers mois et réussi à beaucoup parler de sa fille avec Hooper et Emma, alors cette dernière la connaissait très bien. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait du mal. Et demain, et probablement après demain, elle ne pourrait pas. La main tremblante elle ouvrit la playlist et les larmes doublèrent en voyant les morceaux de musiques. Tous étaient des morceaux que sa fille adorait, Regina avait du le dire à la blonde, et celle ci toujours aussi géniale, l'avait retenu. Emma était trop bien pour elle. Elle appuya sur la première proposée, une qu'elle avait toujours aimée pour son texte, elle la chantait avec sa fille le soir dans le lit pour lui rappeler qu'elle était belle, drôle, intelligente et parfaite, pour qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait tout faire et qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle. _Beautiful Thing_ de Grace VanderWaal. Le morceaux passant dans ses oreilles elle se laissa glisser dans le lit, les larmes ne s'arrêtant plus, elle ferma les yeux, les souvenirs d'Elisa et elle passant sans s'arrêter dans son esprit. Et quand le morceaux se termina elle fut incapable de bouger, alors elle laissa celui d'après venir. Elle eut la surprise d'entendre le même rythme recommencé, mais quand la voix apparu ce n'était pas celle de la chanteuse, c'était celle d'Emma. Sans bouger, elle rouvrit les yeux, les larmes coulant un peu plus, et un sanglot l'étrangla, quand face à elle elle vit le visage souriant de sa fille. Ses larmes redoublèrent, et un sourire triste s'esquissa alors qu'Emma chantait dans ses oreilles, sa fille devant elle. Regina n'était pas folle, mais son esprit venait de faire ressurgir sa fille à cause de cette chanson et de ses souvenirs qui provoquaient un trop plein d'émotions. Elle lui manquait tant, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Alors que la musique arrivait à la fin, le texte finit ne restant que la mélodie, sa fille perdit son sourire.

-Tu dois me laisser partir. Souffla celle ci.

Regina tandis le bras comme pour la toucher, mais l'image de la jeune fille s'évapora. La brune se recroquevilla sur elle même et éclata en sanglot ne retenant plus une once de peine, alors que d'autres musiques originales s'enchainaient. Les heures passèrent, quand une aide soignante vint pour le repas, elle fit semblant de dormir, elle avait appris avec le temps que dans cette maison, ce qui primait était le repos, alors la seule manière pour qu'on lui fiche la paix était de faire semblant de dormir. Et ça marcha, mais elle ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit. La playlist ELISA passant sans s'arrêter, ses peines et ses angoisses prenant le dessus sur elle quand minuit fut passé.

Jour 192 - Mardi

Dix heure était passé et Emma arrivait à peine, n'ayant pas de rendez vous avant elle arrivait plus tardivement ce matin. Elle passa la porte sereinement, reposée ayant bien dormi, les baisers de la brune l'ayant fait flotter sur un petit nuage toute la soirée, au point qu'elle avait rendu sa colocataire complètement folle. Ruby sortait avec Dorothy depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, elles avaient donc dépassé la période niaiseries et petit nuage et s'engageait dans une relation d'adulte et sérieuse, alors qu'Emma rentrait tout juste dans la période niaiserie et petit nuage. Souriant en passant la porte, elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas aller embrasser Regina avant d'aller travailler, avant de sursauter quand le docteur Hooper dévala les escaliers.

-Emma enfin vous voilà. Fit-il en l'arrêtant en bas de l'escalier.

-Quoi? Il y a un problème? Ma mère? Regina? S'inquiéta la blonde, perdant son sourire et son bonheur matinal.

-Effectivement nous avons un soucis avec Regina. Reconnu l'homme. Avant que vous ne paniquiez écoutez moi. C'est une journée à laquelle on savait très bien que Regina allait chuter. Cependant elle est prostrée dans son lit refuse de bouger, d'être approchée et de manger. Elle refuse aussi de parler, en dehors du "non" qu'elle répète dès qu'on essaye de faire une des choses que j'ai cité auparavant. Expliqua-t-il.

-Elle ne sort plus de sa chambre depuis quatre jours, je pensais que vous le saviez. Remarqua Emma avant de froncés les sourcils, réalisant ce qu'il avait mentionné. Qu'est ce que c'est journée à de particulier? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Elle ne vous l'a pas dit? S'étonna Hooper.

-Archie, si je savais, je ne poserais pas la question et surtout je n'arriverais pas au travail détendue et de bonne humeur. Argua la blonde.

-Bien, reprit l'homme réalisant qu'effectivement sa remarque était stupide, cette journée est l'une des plus douloureuse pour Regina. L'accident à eu lieu il y a un an tout juste. Cela explique son enfermement les jours derniers, mais vu les progrès qu'elle avait et le travail qu'on avait effectué pour la préparé à cette journée, il y a dû avoir un autre bouleversement pour qu'elle se renferme à ce point et repousse tout le monde comme ça. Remarqua-t-il.

-Oh je comprends mieux. Soupira Emma.

-Je voudrais essayer avec vous. On a tous essayer de lui parler rien ne fait, je pense qu'au vu de votre relation et de l'amour qu'elle vous porte, il serait bien d'essayer avec vous. Il faudrait qu'elle se nourrisse d'après les aides soignantes elle dormait hier soir et hier midi elle a à peine touché à son plat, étant moralement mal, si elle ne mange pas elle ne va pas tenir. Il faut qu'elle mange. Alors aller la voir essayer de lui parler. Expliqua l'homme.

-J'y vais de suite. Accepta la blonde.

Elle grimpa les marches par deux jusqu'au troisième étage, et alla rapidement à la porte de Regina, où une aide soignante tournait en rond. Celle ci la vit et vint vers elle pour tenter de lui dire la même chose que Hooper, mais heureusement pour Emma, celui ci l'avait suivit et la laissa entrer en restant dans le couloir avec l'aide soignante. En entrant dans la chambre, elle vit la brune assise contre la tête de lit, les jambes repliées contre son torse, en position fœtale, les bras autour de ses jambes, la tête posée sur les genoux. L'ouverture de la porte fit entrer un rayon de lumière dans la chambre et attira le regard de Regina. Seulement celle ci en voyant Emma entrer, paniqua. La blonde tentait de sourire doucement, s'approchant comme si la brune était un animal blessé, mais il ne fallu pas deux minutes avant que Regina ne craque.

-Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Répéta rapidement la brune en tendant les bras, les mains écartées comme pour repousser quiconque l'approcherait.

-Hey Gina, c'est moi. Souffla la blonde en s'approchant un peu plus du bout du lit. C'est Emma.

-Non. Va t'en. Non. Cria la brune, alors que les larmes coulaient, et que sa respiration se saccadait, sa poitrine montrant et descendant rapidement alors qu'une crise de panique montrait le bout de son nez. Non!

Emma se stoppa net, alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur Hooper.

-Gina s'il te plaît, calme toi, respire, tu paniques là. Respire. Souffla doucement la blonde, la voix calme pour elle.

-Non, non, non. Répéta encore la brune. Va t'en.

Le coeur en miette, Emma recula sans la quitter des yeux, remarquant le baladeur dans les mains de la brune, au moins elle écoutait ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle. Et si...

-Emma? Interrogea Hooper dans le couloir.

-Je..Regina. Elle fait une crise de panique. Marmonna la blonde en regardant la porte entrouverte de la chambre.

-Je sais, les aides soignantes l'aident, ne vous inquiétez pas. Assura le médecin. Je voudrais qu'on discute de Regina, j'ai l'impression que vous allez pouvoir m'aider. Pourriez vous annuler votre premier rendez vous et me rejoindre dans mon bureau? Proposa l'homme.

-Dans le mien alors. Réclama Emma.

-Bien, je vous rejoins dès que Regina sera plus calme. Assura Hooper.

Emma le laissa et alla dans son bureau décalant son premier rendez vous à plus tard. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que la brune l'avait repoussée ainsi, depuis tout ces mois auprès d'elle jamais elle ne l'avait fait, même dans ses pires périodes, Regina avait toujours repoussé tout le monde sauf elle, c'était une première. Dans son bureau, elle se laissa tomber sur les fesses, sur un coussin au sol, contre le mur. Après de longues minutes Hooper arriva, et en la voyant il vint s'asseoir sur un tabouret prit dans un coin de la pièce pour se mettre face à elle.

-Elle s'est calmée. Elle se repose. Confia-t-il. Emma hocha faiblement la tête. Est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, hier entre vous?

-Rien de particulier. Je crois. Marmonna la blonde. On a discuté, j'ai chanté une chanson qu'elle m'a demandé, commença-t-elle à lister, on a parlé de sa femme, puis l'aide soignante m'a demandé de partir, parce que c'était l'heure, et je lui ai offert le baladeur, je l'ai embrassé et-Emma se coupa écarquillant les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Emma? Demanda Hooper.

-Oh merde, c'est ma faute. Soupira la blonde, en laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Je..J'ai pas fais attention. D'habitude je fais super gaffe avec elle, je veux pas la brusquer, alors je lui avais jamais dis, comme elle ne me l'a jamais dis, que je l'aimais. Mais hier soir en partant, je lui ai offert ce baladeur sur lequel je bosse depuis des semaines, et avant de partir c'est sorti tout seul je m'étais même pas rendu compte, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

-Ok, il est possible que le fait d'être aimée amplifie sa culpabilité aujourd'hui. Problème de timing, dirons nous, pour cette déclaration. Remarqua l'homme. Je vais en parlé avec elle, mais ne vous inquiétez pas Emma, c'est le premier anniversaire de l'accident c'est normal cette réaction. Assura-t-il.

-Je savais pas que c'était aujourd'hui. Se justifia Emma.

-Emma, vous n'avez rien fait de mal, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. C'est un trop plein pour Regina. Expliqua l'homme. Je vais aller parler avec elle, je peux vous laisser, ça va?

-Oui vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude d'encaisser. Tenta d'ironiser la blonde pour le rassurer.

Archie hésita une seconde et quitta le bureau de la blonde, laissant celle ci se mettre à jouer, et se remettre de ce moment. Il se dirigea alors vers la brune, seulement il essaya toute les manières possibles, rien ne fit Regina resta toute la journée, prostrée, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, refusant de parler, de faire un geste ou de se nourrir.

Jour 193 - Mercredi

-Regina, je sais que vous m'entendez. Vous devez être épuisée, et je veux juste vous aider.

Il était dix sept heure, Archie était là depuis presque une heure, et il était déjà passé trois fois dans la journée. Regina était en tailleur sur son lit, elle avait l'air plus calme que la veille, mais elle continuait d'écouter de la musique et ne disait rien. Archie avait commencé par lui faire réaliser qu'elle avait survécu et évolué pendant un an, qu'elle avait aussi réussi à revivre cette date sans cesser de respirer, ce qui avait été une de ses peurs depuis longtemps. Il avait parlé de ses progrès, de ce qu'elle lui avait confié, lui avait rappelé les constats qu'elle avait fait sur sa propre vie et sur l'évolution qu'elle avait eu, ainsi que les réussites qu'elle avait réalisé en parlant de sa fille.

-Qu'est ce que vous écoutez? Proposa-t-il.

-Emma. Répondit la brune en fixant son baladeur.

-Emma? Interrogea l'homme.

-Elle m'a offert le baladeur avant hier. Elle a préparé plein de playlist dedans pour que j'ai les bonnes musiques à chaque moment. Expliqua Regina parlant pour la première fois plus que depuis trois jours. Elle a fait une playlist spéciale. Vous aviez dit que parler était important, et que je pouvais faire confiance à Emma. Alors je lui ai parlé de ma fille, souvent, et comme c'est Emma, quand on parlait de ma fille on en parlait grâce à la musique. Alors elle m'a fait tout une playlist Elisa.

-Il y a quoi dans cette playlist? S'intéressa Hooper.

-Tout les morceaux que Elisa adorait écouter. Tous. J'ai même pas du me rendre compte que je les mentionnais à Emma. Sourit tristement Regina. Des fois, au début, avant d'oser parler avec elle, j'écrivais des listes de morceaux pour qu'elle les joue. Si ça se trouve elle a juste compris que l'un des morceaux était en rapport avec ma fille. Expliqua-t-elle. Elle me comprend mieux que personne.

-Parce que vous lui avez parlé, parce qu'elle compte pour vous, que vous lui faites confiance, et qu'elle fait attention à vous. Rappela le médecin.

-Je sais. Souffla Regina. Elle est géniale.

-Pourquoi vous ne lui dites pas? Demanda Archie.

-Je lui ai dis. Je lui ai dis qu'elle était parfaite. Articula la brune, les larmes venant. Elle comprend chaque morceaux de moi. Même les plus abimés, même ceux qui sont véritablement cassés, elle accepte tout de moi. Mais je sais pas pourquoi.

-Vous le savez Regina. Mais vous ne pensez pas avoir le droit de vivre ça. Vous pensez que vous n'avez pas le droit d'être heureuse, ni d'être aimée. Mais vous avez le droit, je vous le promets. Il se pencha pour s'accouder sur ses genoux. Regina, vous le savez aussi, vous me l'avez déjà dit plein de fois que ce que vous ressentiez pour elle était certes différents de ce que vous ressentiez pour votre femme mais tout aussi fort.

-Pourquoi vous tournez autour du pot, en essayant de pas dire le mot? Marmonna Regina.

-Parce qu'Emma vous l'a dit et vous avez paniqué. Remarqua l'homme.

-Je n'ai pas paniqué parce qu'elle l'a dit, j'ai paniqué parce qu'elle l'a dit la vieille de la date, parce qu'elle a fait une playlist Elisa, parce qu'elle mérite beaucoup mieux. Se justifia la brune.

-Je comprends que ça fasse beaucoup, mais elle ne l'avait pas prévu. Vous ne lui aviez pas dit la date. Rappela Archie. Ensuite, vous êtes un peu cassée par tout ce que vous avez perdu. Mais vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, je n'ai jamais douté de ça. Et Emma le voit. Il se tut, fixant Regina qui venait de retirer ses écouteurs. Vous m'avez fait remarqué que je ne disais pas le mot. Mais vous non plus.

-Si je le dit ça le rend réel. Souffla Regina.

-Mais Emma l'a dit déjà, alors c'est réel. Remarqua le médecin. Et vos sentiments le sont aussi. N'ayez pas peur.

-Je l'aime. Murmura la brune. Mais j'ai pas le droit. Je devrais pas être heureuse à nouveau alors qu'elle n'est plus là. Elles ne le sont plus. Belle devait entamer une nouvelle vie. Et Elisa avait toute sa vie devant elle.

-Mais elles ne sont plus là Regina, contrairement à vous. Vous pouvez vivre pour elles, et vous le savez. Argua doucement Hooper. Vous l'avez accepté il y a environ deux mois.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai peur. Reconnu Regina. J'ai peur de lui dire, de m'appuyer sur elle, de vivre pour elle, et de tout briser. Si elle part, si elle m'abandonne, je m'en remettrais jamais. Expliqua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai l'impression que si je lui dis que je l'aime, elle s'en ira ensuite, quand elle aura mes sentiments, elle aura plus rien à gagner de moi, je deviendrais une femme qui l'aime, une femme perdue, une femme abimée dans une maison de repos qui lui offrira jamais la vie parfaite.

-Elle vous a dit qu'elle attendait quelque chose de vous? Demanda l'homme.

-Non. Bien sur que non. Sourit tristement Regina en essuyant ses larmes. Elle veut juste que je sois heureuse et que je guérisse. Mais je l'aime. Et apparemment elle m'aime aussi. Et je sais que les gens qui s'aiment se marient et font des enfants, je l'ai fais, je le sais. Mais je suis incapable de recommencer. Et Emma a perdu un bébé ça veut dire qu'elle veut des enfants.

-Alors déjà c'est un schéma classique que vous décrivez, mais chaque relation ne débouche pas à ça Regina. Assura Archie. Ensuite, dite le à Emma, qu'elle sache ce qui l'attend, il faut en parler avec elle, pour savoir. Et si Emma a perdu un bébé, elle est d'autant plus capable de comprendre votre position. Parlez lui.

-D'accord. Souffla Regina. Vous croyez qu'elle va venir?

-C'est possible. Sourit l'homme. Je vous laisse, mangez ce soir, c'est important.

Regina hocha la tête et Archie quitta la chambre. Elle remit les écouteurs et alla écouter les morceaux chantés par Emma une nouvelle fois. Celle ci avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans la voir, alors elle devait venir, mais au vu de sa réaction la veille ill y avait aussi beaucoup de chance pour qu'elle ne vienne pas. Et pourtant, une bonne heure plus tard des coups sur la porte se firent entendre, et la blonde passa la tête.

-Salut. Souffla-t-elle.

Regina retira ses écouteurs, se mettant bien en tailleur.

-Rentre. Murmura-t-elle. Elle regarda Emma fermer la porte, et resta au bout du lit, debout, peu sûre d'elle, ne sachant pas comment agir, le regard triste. Regina sentit la culpabilité la prendre alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait blessé la blonde, qu'elle lui avait du mal, elle devait réparer. Je suis désolée, j'ai paniqué.

-Je sais. J'ai appris pour la date. Répondit la blonde.

-J'ai eu peur. Ça faisait trop de chose d'un coup. La date, la playlist Elisa qui est vraie et belle, et tes sentiments. Et..Regina déglutit laissant un temps interminablement long. Et je t'aime aussi.

Emma se figea, n'en revenant pas. La brune posa sa main devant elle, montrant le lit. La blonde hésita mais finit finalement par venir s'asseoir au bout du lit.

-Je..Je voulais pas te brusquer tu sais. Ça fait longtemps que je ressens ça, et je disais rien, mais avant hier c'est sortit tout seul, j'ai pas fais gaffe, je suis désolée. Souffla la blonde.

-Non, ne le sois pas. Reprit la brune. T'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes m'a fait peur parce que j'ai peur que tu partes, peur que tu ne comprennes pas que je pourrais jamais avoir ce que tout le monde veut. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? Interrogea Emma.

-Je veux plus jamais me marier. Je ne veux plus d'enfants. Je voudrais juste être avec toi, je voudrais...je sais pas exactement, mais quand je pense à plus tard, je l'imagine qu'avec toi. Avoua Regina.

-Et moi aussi. Assura la blonde. J'ai perdu un bébé Regina, et je ne veux plus jamais faire l'expérience de la grossesse ou de la maternité. Je ne dis pas ça pour toi ou ton bien, je dis ça parce que c'est ainsi, que ça l'est depuis des années. Expliqua-t-elle. Regina, tout ce que je demande c'est que tu ailles bien, que tu sois heureuse, et je veux juste t'aimer.

-Viens là, s'il te plaît. Réclama la brune en tendant les bras.

Emma relâcha ses affaires retirant ses chaussures et se glissa sur le lit à la hauteur de la brune. Rapidement l'étreinte s'ajusta et la blonde se retrouva adossée au lit, les bras enroulé autour des épaules de la jeune femme qui serrait ses bras contre elles, leurs jambes entremêlées.

-Elisa. Tu as trouvé toute ses chansons. Murmura Regina en attrapant son baladeur.

-Tu me les avais toutes données. Et j'ai une bonne mémoire. Remarqua la blonde avec un sourire.

-J'ai jamais réalisé que je t'avais donné autant de titres. Et puis les chansons que tu interprètes sont magnifiques, et...Regina se pelotonna un peu plus. Je t'aime Emma.

-Moi aussi Regina. Sourit la blonde en embrassant sa tête.

-On...On pourrait juste rester là un moment? Demanda la brune.

-Oui on peut. Accepta Emma en fermant les yeux.

Une demie heure plus tard, Archie devant partir, passa voir ce qu'il se passait, ayant été cherché Emma plus tôt pour s'assurer qu'elle irait voir la brune. En les voyant, il fit prévenir les aides soignantes que la blonde était là et avait le droit de rester. Alors sans même l'avoir prévu, elles dormirent ensemble pour la première fois.


	4. 3 : Essai d'harmonie.

Jour 231 - Samedi

Emma était dans la maison de repos depuis plus d'une heure, elle n'avait pas encore vu la brune, elle avait passé cette heure à discuter avec sa mère. Elle était devenue encore plus accro à Regina depuis un mois et demi. Suite à la nuit ensemble, à dormir, elles s'étaient réveillées étonnées, mais ravies, et c'étaient rassurées l'une l'autre avec quelques mots sincères, et de nouvelles excuses. Puis la blonde avait utilisé la douche de la brune avant d'aller manger un bout et d'aller travailler. Depuis cette nuit là, Regina se laissait aller à ses sentiments, apprenant à les apprivoiser et à refaire confiance ainsi qu'à vivre une relation amoureuse, l'aide d'Archie était la bienvenue, voir nécessaire, l'aidant à se faire à tout cela. Emma ne la pressait jamais, puisque c'était elle et qu'elle l'aimait, comme toujours elle ne voulait que son bonheur. Regina ne s'endormait jamais sans quelques musiques de son baladeur, le soir c'était où la playlist ELISA ou celle des chansons de la blonde, elle ne savait plus dormir sans ça, au fond ça l'aidait beaucoup à progresser. Archie reconnaissait aussi qu'elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès depuis la date de l'anniversaire de l'accident, et trois semaines après il y avait eu l'anniversaire de la mort de sa fille, et cette fois elle avait accepté d'être approchée par Emma, qui avait pris sa journée pour la bercer, et ne l'avait pas laissé une minute, lui permettant de se changer les idées mais aussi de parler d'Elisa, ce qui avait permit à la brune de se rendre compte que partager ses moments de douleur avec quelqu'un de bien était d'une grande aide. Alors depuis tout allait à merveille, les deux femmes apprenaient à vivre le plus souvent possible ensemble.  
Ce samedi, Emma était là pour passer du temps avec sa mère puis avec la brune, elle passait tant de temps avec Regina, qu'elle voyait moins sa mère, mais celle ci était ravie, elle voyait sa fille heureuse et la brune revivre. En l'absence de la blonde, Mary et Regina passait du temps ensemble, apprenant à se connaître, à se faire confiance, et partageant leurs peines. La blonde discutait dans un canapé de la salle commune avec sa mère quand une aide soignante vint la chercher, l'informant que le docteur Hooper était dans son bureau et voulait lui parler. Elle se tourna alors vers sa mère.

-J'y vais, et je reviens. Ok? S'assura-t-elle.

-Tu sais quoi ma chérie, va voir Regina plutôt, moi je vais aller lire mon roman. Sourit doucement Mary en caressant sa joue. Profite avec ton amoureuse.

-Tu es sûre? Demanda Emma.

-Profite de chaque moment que tu peux avoir avec la personne que tu aimes. Souffla Mary. Et moi je suis là, quand tu veux, et je sais que si tu passes du temps avec elle, tu ne m'oublies pas pour autant. J'ai la chance d'avoir une fille superbe. On se voit plus tard?

-Bien sûr, je viendrais te faire une bisou ce soir avant de partir. Assura Emma.

Elle embrassa sa mère longuement, et se leva pour aller au premier étage. En deux minutes elle était devant la porte du docteur Hooper, et elle frappa, entrant seulement quand elle eut l'autorisation.

-Archie, vous m'avez demander de venir? Interrogea-t-elle, avant de voir que l'homme dans sa chaise faisait face à la brune assise dans le fauteuil, jambes sous les fesses. Regina? Fit-elle, en entrant, les sourcils froncés, commençant à s'inquiéter. Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Tout va bien. Assura Archie. Venez. Invita-t-il.

Au lieu de s'asseoir sur une chaise, Emma vint s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de la brune qui lui souriait doucement.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda Emma, directement vers la jeune femme.

-T'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Assura Regina en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer.

-Très bien même. Appuya le médecin. Pour tout vous dire, je pense que Regina n'a jamais été aussi bien depuis qu'elle est ici. Et depuis presque un mois je me dis qu'il serait bien qu'on passe une autre étape, celle de sortir d'ici et d'aller en ville. Expliqua-t-il. Regina refusait mais aujourd'hui elle vient de me dire qu'elle est d'accord. Comme c'est une première, il est, dans nos règles, obligatoire qu'elle soit accompagner, pour que tout se passe bien, et je pense que votre compagnie rendrait la journée plus agréable pour Regina. Donc nous avons discuté et Regina ne veut pas sortir sans vous.

-Oh mais moi je vais faire un tour avec toi sans problème. Assura Emma avec un grand sourire, en regardant la brune.

-Tu me laisserais pas un seul instant, d'accord? Réclama la brune avec un sourire.

-Sauf quand j'irais faire pipi. Ironisa la blonde, la faisant rire. Archie, je reconnais ne pas encore connaitre toute les règles, est ce qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier que je dois savoir pour une sortie?

-Non, en dehors du fait que l'alcool est interdit puisque Regina vous êtes toujours sous traitement, vous pouvez profité librement de la journée. Sourit gentiment l'homme. Ah si, vous devez est de retour à dix huit heure au plus tard.

-D'accord, ça nous laisse, Emma jeta un oeil à sa montre, sept heures, c'est super large. Sourit-elle. On sort alors? Engagea-t-elle vers la brune.

-Je vais me changer d'abord, et on se retrouve dans l'entrée? Proposa Regina, en se levant.

-Très bien, je vais récupérer mon sac comme ça. Accepta Emma en faisant de même. Les deux femmes quittèrent le bureau, en saluant la médecin, et une fois Regina partie à l'étage, la blonde entra dans le bureau de nouveau. Archie, je peux vous demander pourquoi elle refusait de sortir avant?

-Elle avait peur que tout ses progrès soit réduit à néant, si ça se passait mal. J'ai émis l'idée que vous l'accompagniez que ce matin, ce qui l'a de suite fait dire oui. Assura l'homme.

-Et je sais que l'accident à eu lieu en voiture, alors dois je m'inquiéter pour le trajet? Demanda la blonde.

-Étrangement Regina n'a jamais eu peur des voitures tant qu'elle ne conduit pas. Tout va bien pour ça. Informa Archie. Ne vous inquiétez pas , Emma, tout va très bien, je pense que tant que vous êtes là, tout ne peut aller que très bien pour Regina.

-Super. Sourit la blonde, soulagée. Merci beaucoup Archie.

-Je vous en prie. Passez une bonne journée. Sourit l'homme.

Emma quitta le bureau pour aller rapidement dans son bureau prendre son sac en bandoulière, ses clés de voiture, et redescendit pour attendre la brune dans l'entrée, après avoir expliqué la situation à sa mère qui était en salle commune. Elle entendit une dizaine de minute, et vit la brune arriver. Elle l'avait toujours vue dans ses leggings et ses longs et larges pulls, mais là, Regina était habillée d'un jean, d'un haut simple et blanc couvert par une veste en jean noire, avec une grosse écharpe noire et grise qui couvrait son cou et son torse, à ça des bottines noires, tout comme le petit sac en bandoulière sur son épaules. Ses cheveux bruns était laissé libre, et elle avait des lunettes de soleil sur la tête. Emma resta la bouche ouverte en la voyant.

-C'est la première fois que je te vois sans tes longs pulls. Remarqua-t-elle quand la brune fut juste devant elle.

-Je sais. J'ai pas mis de vrais vêtements depuis presque un an. Admit Regina. Ça fait bizarre. Je suis bien quand même?

-Tu es superbe, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Assura Emma en caressant sa joue pour se pencher et faire s'effleurer leurs nez. T'es contente quand même de sortir?

-Oui, ça m'angoisse un peu, mais avec toi c'est rassurant. Reconnu la brune avant de pencher la tête pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Je dois signer le papier, on y va ensuite.

Emma la laissa faire, signant à la réception l'accord de sortie, et finalement, elle revint prendre la main de la blonde qui lui offrit un autre baiser pour la motiver, et elles sortirent de la maison, pour rejoindre la rue, et marcher un peu vers la voiture de la blonde. Cette dernière était un pick up marron, fait qui étonna Regina.

-Ta voiture est surprenante. Remarqua-t-elle près de celle si.

-Ma voiture est morte il y a trois mois, j'ai récupéré celle de mon père. Confia Emma. Monte, elle va nous emmener en centre ville. Les deux femmes s'installèrent, et Emma démarra. Alors as tu des envies?

-Je veux aller faire un tour à central park d'abord, ça me permettra de m'acclimater doucement à la ville. Comme une transition. Réclama Regina.

-Pas de problème. Sourit Emma. Une autre envie?

-Je sais pas trop, je n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Souffla Regina en regardant la ville défiler devant elle. Je voudrais manger un burger, j'adorais ça, j'en ai pas mangé depuis longtemps. Et après je sais pas, emmène moi où tu veux, tant que je suis avec toi, tout me va. Déclara-t-elle.

-D'accord alors on improvisera. Accepta la blonde. Je suis tellement contente de faire ça avec toi, c'était tellement pas prévu. Sourit-elle en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

-Moi aussi Emma. Murmura la brune, avec un sourire en prenant la main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts et caressant le dos de sa main.

-C'est un peu..Elle hésita jetant un oeil à la jeune femme. Comme un premier rencard.

-C'est un premier rencard hors de la maison. Sourit Regina. La blonde esquissa un sourire, serrant sa main dans la sienne. Musique? Demanda la brune.

Emma sourit, alluma la radio et zappa sur plusieurs stations avant de trouver une où la chanson commençait, et où c'était une qu'elle aimait. Reprenant le volant à deux mains, elle se concentra sur la route, et la brune la regarda faire, alors qu'elle écoutait la nouvelle musique, ne l'ayant elle jamais entendu avant. Elle aimait la mélodie douce, la voix légère de la chanteuse, mais aussi les paroles qui prenaient tout leurs sens.

-C'est qui? Interrogea-t-elle.

- _Easy_ _come_ _easy_ _go_ de Alice on the roof. Répondit Emma. Elle y est sur ton baladeur je crois, enfin je sais que j'ai mis des chansons de cette chanteuse.

-J'ai pas encore tout écouté, tu en as mis trop. Gloussa Regina accoudée sur la portière, regardant le paysage défilé. C'est tellement bizarre d'être dehors. Et c'est angoissant.

-Je suis là, je te lâche pas. Jamais. Je te promets. Assura la blonde en reprenant sa main dans la sienne.

-Qu'est ce que je serais devenue sans toi? Susurra la brune en la regardant.

-Ne te pose pas ce genre de question, je suis là. Sourit Emma.

Regina reposa sa tête sur l'appui de son siège, et regarda dehors, profitant de la musique, et de la chaleur de la paume de la blonde dans la sienne. Elle sortait pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait du mal à réaliser. Depuis un an qu'elle était dans cette maison, elle avait avancé au jour le jour et même en imaginant l'avenir, étrangement elle n'avait jamais pensé sortir de la maison, alors quand Archie l'avait proposé quelques temps avant elle avait paniqué. Mais l'air de l'extérieur, Emma et le paysage changé, ça fait du bien, elle se sentait bien. Finalement la blonde se gara en ville, près de central park, et elles sortirent de la voiture. Emma sentit la tension de la brune et se précipita vers elle, pour prendre sa main dans la sienne.

-Je suis là, tu n'es pas seule, détends toi. Souffla la blonde. Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi? Pour que tout se passe bien.

-Reste là, c'est tout. Sourit doucement Regina. Et ne pas avoir honte d'être avec moi.

-Je n'ai pas honte. Je suis fière d'être avec toi. Emma se pencha, sa main libre sur sa joue, et vint poser ses lèvres sur son front. Allons nous balader. Proposa-t-elle.

Regina resta collée à elle quand elles rentrèrent dans le park, pour se balader. Elle était venue ici des centaines de fois, sa fille adorant venir ici, mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds ici. Marchant, accrochée à Emma, elle ferma les yeux et inspira doucement. Elle se sentait libre. Pour la première fois en un an elle se sentait libre et légère, c'était si agréable. La blonde à côté souriait en la voyant, elle était heureuse de la voir si bien, Archie avait raison, tout allait bien se passer.

-Ne sois pas inquiète. Je me sens bien. Souffla Regina en posant sa joue sur l'épaule de la blonde alors qu'elles marchaient.

-Et je suis bien avec toi. Affirma Emma en embrassant son crâne.

-J'espère parce que je compte pas te laisser partir Emma. Argua la brune. J'en reviens pas d'être là. Sourit-elle en regardant le parc. Tu veux voir quelque chose de beau?

-Avec plaisir. Acquiesça la blonde.

Mains liées, Regina marcha rapidement, sortant du sentier sur lequel elles étaient, pour bifurquer entre les arbres, avant de finalement arriver dans un petit espace, entre quelques arbres où personne n'était. Emma regarda la brune tourner la tête, le regard cherchant partout, pour finalement pousser une branche et esquisser un sourire.

-C'est là. Fit-elle en montrant le tronc.

Emma vint alors regarder ce qu'elle lui montrait. Elle découvrit alors une gravure enfantine, deux personnages bâtons, un E sous une et un M sous l'autre. La blonde tendit le bras pour glisser son doigt sur les dessins.

-Tu me racontes? Murmura-t-elle.

-Elisa aimait ce parc. Souffla Regina, les yeux sur les dessins. On y venait souvent, au moins une fois par semaine, souvent après l'école. Je lui apportait son goûter et on mangeait toujours à un endroit différent, parce que " _maman il faut connaitre tout les endroits ici"_. Fit la brune en prenant la voix de sa fille. Et un jour elle a couru vers ici, j'ai eu du mal à la suivre et quand elle s'est arrêtée, elle attraper une pierre au sol et a dessiné dans l'arbre. Regina plaça son doigt sous les écritures. Elisa et maman.

-C'est super beau. J'adore. Sourit Emma. Et pourquoi elle a pas mit Belle?

-Quand je lui ai demandé, elle m'a dit que j'étais la plus mieux de nous deux, parce que je l'aimais vraiment. Expliqua Regina. À l'époque Belle me trompait, notre couple battait de l'aile et comme depuis très longtemps, Belle s'occupait peu de sa fille.

-Tu me laisses prendre ça en photo? Demanda la blonde.

-Si tu veux. Accepta la brune. Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est le genre de choses qui peuvent te faire sourire dans les jours compliqués. Murmura Emma en prenant en photo le tronc d'arbre. Tu ne crois pas?

-Si, c'est possible. Reconnu Regina dans un léger sourire, en venant se coller à la blonde, pour serrer ses bras autour d'elle. Emma n'hésita pas une seconde à lui rendre l'étreinte, déposant un baiser sur sa tête. Mais toi tu seras là dans les jours compliqués?

-Bien sur. Sourit la blonde alors que la jeune femme se redressait pour la regarder. Je te lâcherais pas crois moi.

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques minutes, sans bouger avant de finalement sortir d'entre les arbres pour reprendre leur ballade tranquille dans le parc, avant de finir par rejoindre la voiture. Dedans, Emma jeta un oeil à l'heure.

-Bon on vient de marcher une heure, il treize heure passé. Tu as faim? Proposa Emma. La brune hocha la tête. Alors je t'emmène à un restaurant que j'aime.

-Pas un truc de coincé? S'assura Regina.

-Tu m'as bien regardé? J'ai l'air d'aimer les trucs coincés? Rétorqua la blonde. Je t'emmène dans un resto sympa, que j'aime bien, et qui est confortable. Et surtout je connais la proprio. Sourit-elle.

Regina sourit en voyant l'air enfantin et content qu'affichait la blonde, et accepta alors de partir d'un signe de tête. Emma démarra rapidement, et lança la radio, cherchant une bonne musique, et s'arrêta quand une de Lana del Rey, _Born_ _to_ _die_ , commença. Elle vit alors la brune sourire doucement en regardant dehors, apparemment Emma n'avait pas oublié qu'elle adorait cette chanteuse, pourtant elle l'avait dit à leur première rencontre ce qui remontait à presque huit mois. Le trajet fut bercé par la chanson qui lui fit beaucoup de bien, avant que finalement la blonde ne se gare devant un petit restaurant qui avait un grand panneau " _Granny's_ _diner_ ". Elles descendirent, et c'est en prenant sa main que la blonde l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

-Emma chérie! S'exclama une vieille femme, aux cheveux blancs derrière le comptoir, en venant.

Regina observa le visage de la jeune femme s'illuminer, et d'un coup la main dans la sienne disparu quand la blonde enlaça la femme. Elle se sentit tout d'un coup perdue, et se retrouva à jouer avec ses mains, ne sachant pas que faire. Et puis Emma revint vers elle, un bras toujours autour de la femme, elle tendit l'autre vers elle, pour enrouler ses doigts autour de son poignet l'empêchant de continuer de pincer sa peau.

-Viens, que je te présente. Souffla Emma, à son attention. Collée à la blonde, sa main libre se crispa sur la veste de la jeune femme. Regina, je te présente Eugenia, c'est la grand mère de ma meilleure amie et coloc' Ruby. Granny, c'est Regina.

-Emma m'a beaucoup trop parlé de vous, alors je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Sourit la femme en serrant sa main de manière très chaleureuse.

-Ravie aussi Eugenia. Sourit timidement la brune.

-Granny, ceux que j'aime m'appelle ainsi, et Emma t'aime alors tu fais partie de la famille. Déclara la femme. Allez vous installer à ta table chérie. Ajouta-t-elle vers la blonde.

Emma entraîna la brune vers la table du fond, et la laissa s'installer sur l'une des banquettes, mais au moment de se mettre face à elle, la brune la retint.

-Reste près de moi s'il te plaît. Souffla Regina.

La blonde n'hésita pas, et s'installa à ses côtés, en passant un bras autour d'elle.

-Si ça va pas on part. Tu me dis. Je suis là. Murmura Emma en venant poser un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Non, non, mais si on rencontre des gens que tu connais, qui sont si amicaux, préviens moi. J'ai plus l'habitude des gens si affectueux. Expliqua la brune.

-D'accord. Sourit la blonde. Elles commandèrent rapidement et Emma reprit. Granny est la grand-mère de Ruby comme je te disais, et j'ai connu Rub' quand on avait six ans, à la maternelle. J'ai une grand mère qui est morte bien avant ma naissance, ma mère avait douze ans, et l'autre est morte quand ma mère était enceinte de moi. Alors, Granny est comme ma grand mère. Et comme ma mère ne va pas très bien, et que j'ai perdu mon père, elle est la seule figure maternelle sur qui je peux me reposer. Donc je lui ai parlé de toi, beaucoup, très souvent. Sourit-elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle est affectueuse, elle sait que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

-Je compte beaucoup pour toi. Souffla Regina.

-Oui. Je t'aime énormément. Sourit tendrement Emma en venant l'embrasser.

La brune sourit doucement et se rapprocha encore plus, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, son nez dans son cou. Emma serra son bras autour d'elle, reposant doucement sa joue sur le front de Regina. Elles se détachèrent quand Granny leurs apporta leurs repas, toute deux affamées, surtout la blonde, elles discutèrent simplement durant le repas, assise côte à côte, en mangeant.  
Le repas terminé, les deux femmes quittèrent le restaurant après un long câlin entre Granny et Emma.

-Que veux tu faire maintenant? Demanda la blonde en s'adossant à la voiture.

-Je sais pas. Murmura la brune en venant se coller à elle. Elle regarda les rues, accrochée à la jeune femme. On pourrait peut-être aller acheter un nouveau pull. Je vais continuer à porter des immenses pulls à la maison de repos, et malgré ça je veux marquer le coup. Je voudrais acheter un pull avec toi. Tu veux bien?

-Je t'emmène Gina. Sourit Emma en venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu me guides vers le magasin que tu veux. Proposa-t-elle.

En une demie heure, elles étaient dans un magasin, la blonde regardant vaguement les articles. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé, venir dans un magasin de ce type. Elle avait rarement vu Regina vêtue d'autre chose qu'un pull, mais pourtant elle l'imaginait tailleur et belles robes, alors venir dans une friperie, était particulièrement étonnant pour elle. Et après de longues minutes la brune remarqua son trouble.

-Tu croyais que j'allais seulement dans des magasins pompeux. Ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Je dois reconnaitre que je te pensais plus magasin chic que frip'. Mais si t'aime les frip', on va super bien s'entendre. Rit Emma en se collant à son dos, passant ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

-On va s'adorer, je m'habille pratiquement que là. Gloussa la brune dans ses bras. Avant je portait des jeans, des pantalons de toile ou de velours, avec des pulls ou des chemises souvent, pour aller travailler. Et chez moi c'était teeshirt et legging. Informa-t-elle. C'est mon ex femme qui portait des tailleurs chic, jupe ou pantalon. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Désolé, je t'ai jugée rapidement encore une fois. Remarqua la blonde. Tu m'en veux pas pour ça?

-Bien sur que non Em', si je m'offusquais dès que quelqu'un me prend pour une bourse coincée dans ses tailleurs, je serais offusquée à longueur de temps, contre tout le monde. Rétorqua Regina en reposant les pulls qu'elle regardait.

Alors qu'Emma riait, elle prit sa main pour l'entrainer dans une autre partie du magasin. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une malle ouverte, remplie de pulls, et Regina la lâcha pour fouiller.

-Tu trouves ton bonheur? Sourit Emma après quelques minutes.

-Peut-être fit la brune, avec trois pulls mis de côté. Il y eut un silence. Ça fait du bien de revenir pour fouiller dans tout ça, à la recherche de la perle rare. Et quand tu la trouves c'est comme si tu étais une enfant qui avais eu un cadeau de noël merveilleux.

-C'est ce que je ressens à chaque fois que je suis avec toi. Souffla la blonde.

-Pardon? Interrogea la brune en se redressant, pulls en main pour la regarder.

-Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression que toute ces années à chercher la femme qui serait la bonne, n'étaient pas gâchées, que tout les râteaux, les coeurs abimés, et les peines valaient le coup si ça voulait dire arriver jusqu'à toi. Sourit Emma. Et quand je te vois heureuse et avec le sourire, je me sens comme une enfant un matin de noël qui reçoit le meilleurs des cadeaux. Murmura Emma en replaçant une mèche derrière l'oreille de la brune.

-Emma..Souffla la brune les larmes aux yeux. La concernée sourit doucement et se pencha pour embrasser son front. Tu es ma perle rare, Em'.

-Et toi la mienne. Sourit la blonde. Alors, tu as trouvé ton bonheur?

-J'hésite encore. Je veux ton avis. Se reprit Regina en s'écartant pour montrer les pulls. Les deux sont longs, larges, cachent les cuisses, mes bras, bref, comme la plupart de mes pulls. Mais l'un est gris avec des lignes et des motifs jaune et violet. Fit-elle en montrant le concerné. L'autre est noir, avec des motifs rouge et bleu roi. Ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant.

-Le gris, il est plus gai. Si ce pull est un nouveau départ, il doit être lumineux. Sourit Emma, en attrapant le pull en question pour le placer devant la brune. Celui ci est top.

-Alors je prends celui ci. Accepta la brune, avec un sourire.

Elle reprit le pull et tira la blonde vers la caisse. Regina paya et sac en main elles quittèrent la boutique. Emma entraina la brune dans les rues pour se balader, un bras autour de ses épaules, comme si elle tentait de la protéger de tout. Elles marchèrent longuement, profitant de l'endroit, elles s'arrêtèrent dans une librairie, Emma acheta deux livres, et la brune en acheta un aussi. Puis elles reprirent leurs marche vers la voiture quand Regina commença à fatiguer, ayant perdu l'habitude de se balader ainsi. Puis à quelques minutes de la voiture, Emma s'arrêta devant un vendeur de rose dans la rue.

-Je vous en prend deux. Réclama-t-elle en donnant quelques pièces en échange. Elle les récupéra et elles reprirent leurs chemin. Une pour toi, et une autre pour Elisa. Elle serait fière de toi. Souffla-t-elle en lui donnant.

-T'as pas le droit de dire des choses comme ça. Marmonna Regina qui retenait ses larmes.

La blonde les arrêta devant la voiture et caressa sa tête.

-Regarde toi, tu as souris, tu as ris, tu m'a parlé d'Elisa et de souvenirs avec elle sans pleurer, sans souffrir, en souriant. Tu as passé la journée dehors sans soucis. Lista Emma avec un sourire. Alors je suis sûre qu'elle serait fière de sa maman, parce que moi je suis fière.

-Emma...Souffla la brune en collant à elle, protégeant les fleurs. Elle sentit la jeune femme l'enlacer. Elle t'aurait tellement adorée, Emma.

La concernée sourit doucement, et vint l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait. Le léger sourire de la brune rassura Emma qui avait peur d'être allé trop loin, elle avait agis par instinct et avait eu peur ensuite d'avoir peut-être trop osé. Regina se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, et elles montèrent dans la voiture, la blonde démarrant rapidement.

-Tu as ton baladeur? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je l'ai toujours oui. Acquiesça Regina en le sortant.

-Branche le, et mets de la musique. Proposa Emma avec un sourire. Mais pitié ne mets pas mes morceaux, ça me fait toujours bizarre de m'écouter.

Regina gloussa en attrapant le fil pour brancher son baladeur. Elle chercha un moment et sélectionna finalement un morceau d'Aurora, _I went too far_. Elle l'aimait particulièrement, et s'installa contre le dossier et la porte, le regard vers la route et Emma en même temps. Le premier refrain passé, la blonde se mit à chanter avec la chanteuse, poussant moins haut qu'elle, mais Regina trouvait ça beau.

-Give me some love. ( _Donne moi un peu d'amour.)_ Chuchota Emma alors que la musique ralentissait. Tu me fais passer un message?

-Non, je sais que tu m'aimes déjà. Murmura la brune. Mais je l'ai écouté plein de fois avant que tu le dises, avant que tu m'offres ce baladeur. Je l'adore, et avant j'avais envie de te le dire, parce que je pensais vraiment que j'étais trop cassé pour être aimée.

-T'es un peu cassée, mais ça veut pas dire que tu le seras toujours, et puis moi, je crois en toi, et je t'aime comme tu es. Tu as le droit, tu peux et tu es aimée. Souffla la blonde en venant l'embrasser, rapidement sur la main qu'elle avait dans la sienne.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré une femme aussi géniale, quand je suis avec toi je me sens bien, comprise et aimée. Je me suis jamais sentie aussi bien avec une personne dans ma vie, Em'. Sourit Regina.

-Et bien c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Si tu es heureuse, je le suis aussi. Assura Emma.

Elles partagèrent un sourire, et puis le silence revint. Elles arrivèrent à la maison un peu avant dix huit heure, et en passant la porte elles virent Archie qui attendait. Quand il vit les sacs et les fleurs, ainsi que le sourire de la brune, il sourit à son tour.

-Je vois que tout c'est bien passé. Sourit-il.

-Très bien, oui. Acquiesça Emma, un bras autour de la jeune femme. Vous attendiez votre protégée? S'amusa-t-elle.

-Vous parlez de vous ou de Regina? Plaisanta l'homme.

-Je parlais d'elle, je pensais pas que je pourrais être votre protégée. Reconnu la blonde.

Archie lui sourit amusé devant sa surprise et regarda alors la brune, attendant son avis.

-C'était super, merci docteur Hooper de m'avoir autorisée et poussée à sortir. Sourit timidement la brune. Et merci d'avoir proposé qu'Emma m'accompagne. Ajouta-t-elle en se collant un peu plus à la blonde.

-Je suis heureux que ça se soit bien passé. Sourit Archie. Je vous dis à demain mesdames, bonne soirée.

Il les laissa et les deux femmes montèrent. Regina partit se changer et se laver, alors que la blonde retrouvait sa mère quelques minutes. Quand elle revint dans la chambre de la brune, celle ci était sous la douche et elle s'assit au bout de son lit. Après quelques minutes, Regina arriva, les cheveux mouillés, pieds nus, dans un legging et son nouveau pull.

-Oh t'es superbe dans ce pull. J'adore. S'exclama sincèrement Emma en la voyant.

-Merci. Rougit la brune en s'approchant d'elle.

-Tiens c'est pour toi. Décida Emma en lui donnant un paquet en se levant. Je te le laisse, moi j'y vais, c'est l'heure. Je te laisse te reposer et on se voit demain. Sourit-elle.

-Tu restes pas le temps que je l'ouvre? Demanda Regina.

-Tu me diras demain. Souffla la blonde en se penchant pour déposer un baiser volant sur ses lèvres.

Regina la regarda partir avec un dernier signe et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle posa le paquet et attrapa son journal et son stylo, pour écrire.

_Une journée dehors, j'étais terrifiée et puis Emma. Emma. Emma. Elle est...Je serais incapable de faire sans elle. Elle est mon pilier, mon nouveau départ, ma raison de renaître, d'avancer, d'être._

Elle posa son stylo, et attrapa le paquet d'Emma qu'elle déballa. Elle découvrit un livre, un qu'elle avait regardé dans la librairie, mais qu'elle avait laissé, et Emma l'avait prit, pour elle. Elle se laissa tomber dans le lit, serrant le livre sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux se repassant le film de sa journée dans sa tête souriant simplement.


	5. 4 : Désaccorder.

Jour 353 - Vendredi

Regina finit d'ajuster son pull gris sur son legging. Elle mettait ce pull pratiquement tout les jours, les seules fois où elle ne le portait pas c'est parce qu'il était à laver. En plus de se sentir très bien dedans, elle savait qu'Emma l'adorait. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, ce qu'elle osait faire depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Avant elle ne supportait pas de se voir, mais avec l'aide du docteur et de la blonde, elle acceptait maintenant de voir son reflet. Prête, elle glissa son baladeur dans la poche de son legging, et quitta sa chambre. Elle hésita une seconde, la salle commune ou...? Elle descendit deux étages et alla à la porte blanche portant le nom Swan. Elle leva la main pour toquer, mais entendit les notes de musique et entra alors discrètement dans le bureau. Emma était assise au sol, guitare contre l'abdomen, grattant les cordes, chantant dessus. Alors sans faire un bruit, elle s'avança dans le dos d'Emma qui balançait doucement la tête en jouant et chantant. La brune ne l'avait jamais tant aimé. Les paroles étaient douces, parlaient d'amour, de renouveau, et la musique se liait si bien, que Regina se sentait dans une bulle où il n'y avait rien que elles deux. Alors quand elle comprit que la fin des notes arrivaient elle posa les genoux au sol, dans le dos de la blonde et enlaça ses épaules, collant sa joue à la tempe de la blonde qui cessa de jouer en se mettant à sourire.

-Salut toi. Sourit Emma. T'es là depuis longtemps? Demanda-t-elle en caressant son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Deux minutes. Souffla Regina en se laissant complètement aller contre son dos. C'était beau ce que tu chantais. Remarqua-t-elle, balancée au dessus de son épaule, elle tourna la tête pour capter le regard vert. C'est quoi comme morceau? J'avais jamais entendu avant.

- _Sa belle âme_. C'est un morceau que je viens d'écrire. Répondit Emma, laissant ensuite un temps. Il parle peut-être un peu beaucoup de toi. S'amusa-t-elle.

Regina sourit tendrement et la blonde ne pu résister plus longtemps et vint alors l'embrasser.

-Tu n'as pas de patients à voir? Demanda Regina en se glissant pour s'asseoir face à elle.

-Non, pas avant quatorze heure. Sourit la blonde en collant leurs jambes, ses bras autour d'elle. Pourquoi es tu venu me voir? Demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-J'ai pas le droit? Je voulais juste te voir. Marmonna la brune.

-Bien sur que si tu as le droit. Gloussa Emma. Et moi j'ai le droit à un bisou? Demanda-t-elle avec sa moue enfantine.

La brune sourit tendrement, et caressa sa joue pour l'attirer à elle et venir l'embrasser. Elle sentit les mains d'Emma l'attirer un peu plus contre elle, et elle se laissa complètement aller. Le bureau d'Emma était la seule pièce en dehors de sa chambre, dans laquelle elle se sentait si bien qu'elle n'hésitait pas à se laisser aller et à sourire.

-Emma, j'ai rendez vous avec Hooper ce soir. Commença la brune. Je veux que tu viennes. S'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi tu veux de moi à ton rendez vous? S'étonna Emma, durant l'année -qui arrivait à son terme- depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, elle n'était jamais aller à un de ses rendez vous en dehors de la fois où Hooper l'avait fait venir pour lui dire que Regina allait pouvoir sortir pour la journée.

-Parce que je voudrais que tu sois là. S'il te plaît. J'ai rendez vous à dix huit heure. Supplia Regina.

-Je serais là. Accepta la blonde, toujours un peu perplexe. Elle porta sa main à sa joue pour venir caresser sa pommette de son pouce. Tu vas bien hein?

-Oui Em', je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin que tu sois près de moi pour ce rendez vous. Hooper parle d'une nouvelle étape, et tu étais là pour la dernière, j'ai besoin que tu sois là pour les prochaines. Souffla la brune.

-Alors je serais là à dix huit heure, et pour toutes les autres étapes. Assura Emma avec un léger sourire.

Regina sourit doucement et vint se lover contre elle, sur ses jambes en tailleur contre son torse, la blonde n'hésitant pas à entourer ses bras autour d'elle. Depuis la première sortie de la brune, quatre mois s'était écoulé, et Regina était ressortit une petite dizaine de fois, avec la blonde à chaque fois évidemment. Il n'était pas envisageable qu'elle mette les pieds dehors seule. Même si au fil des sorties elle avait pris en assurance, et était maintenant capable de se balader seule, de s'éloigner d'Emma sans paniquer, elle y arrivait. Elle avait envisager sortir toute seule, elle s'en savait capable, mais elle ne voulait pas, elle voulait seulement sortir avec Emma, elle n'avait pas de raison de sortir sans elle, puisque tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle le faisait parce qu'elle voulait avancer et guérir pour vivre avec Emma, à l'heure actuelle c'était tout ce qui importait. La blonde qui était entrain d'embrasser délicatement son cou, un peu partout, du bout des lèvres, était tout son monde maintenant, tout son avenir.

-Je t'aime Em'. Souffla Regina, les bras enlacés autour de son cou.

-Moi aussi, t'es mon bel amour. Sourit Emma en venant la regarder avant d'embrasser

Elles restèrent un moment enlacées sur le sol, Emma réalisant tout doucement la chance qu'elle avait, mais aussi les progrès de la brune durant tout ces mois. Cela faisait presque un an que la blonde la connaissait, et la voyait évoluer. Au début, elle avait du mal à parler simplement, parce qu'elle avait trop peur. Aujourd'hui elle riait, parlait même de sa fille, l'embrassait et la retenait à chaque fois qu'elle devait partir. Elle avait énormément évolué, et la seule qui n'arrivait pas à le réaliser réellement, c'était Regina elle-même.  
La brune laissa la musicienne peu de temps avant que le rendez vous de cette dernière n'arrive, et alla manger un morceau. Elle passa l'après midi dans le jardin, avec son baladeur et un livre, profitant du soleil et de la chaleur. Quelques temps avant son rendez vous elle sortit son journal, et reprit une liste qu'elle avait écrit plus de six mois avant. Une liste de chose à réussir qui voudrait dire qu'elle avait guéri. Elle cocha alors les cases une par une. Parler d'Elisa sans craquer. Sourire sincèrement. Réapprendre à rire. Dormir une nuit entière sans faire de cauchemar. Aller dans la rue. Se balader en ville sans paniquer. Faire à nouveau confiance. Aimer encore. Il restait juste un point à cocher : savoir vivre dehors. Alors Emma et Archie avaient raison, elle avait vraiment évolué, elle s'était relevée, elle avançait. Et ça c'était seulement grâce à la blonde. Refermant son carnet, crayon dedans, elle récupéra ses affaires, et partit pour le bureau de son médecin, qui l'attendait déjà.

-Bonjour Regina. Sourit l'homme.

-Bonjour docteur. Fit-elle en s'installant dans le canapé du bureau, face au fauteuil qu'il occupait. J'ai demandé à Emma de venir. Elle va arriver bientôt.

-D'accord. Accepta Archie. Avant qu'elle n'arrive dites moi pourquoi vous l'avez invitée.

-Et bien, je vous connais depuis plus d'un an maintenant, je sais qu'aujourd'hui vous prévoyez encore quelque chose pour me faire évoluer. Sourit Regina. Enfin c'est une raison, la seule que j'ai donné à Emma. Mais, il y a aussi le fait qu'elle fait entièrement partie de ma vie et de mon avenir. J'ai besoin d'elle pour avancer comme j'ai toujours eu besoin d'elle. Alors je voudrais qu'elle assiste à quelques une de nos séances, qu'elle sache que je vais bien, et qu'elle arrête d'être aussi anxieuse à l'idée que j'aille mal.

-Vous voulez la rassurer? Demanda l'homme.

-Oui. Acquiesça Regina. Elle passe sa vie à faire en sorte que j'aille bien, c'est à moi de prendre un peu soin d'elle. Je veux qu'elle arrête d'avoir peur pour moi, je veux qu'elle aille bien pour qu'on avance. Expliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Qu'est ce que vous entendez par là exactement? Interrogea Archie.

-Emma est...La brune se racla la gorge, baissant les yeux, mal à l'aise. Elle est tendre, douce, à mes soins. Expliqua-t-elle. Elle est vraiment parfaite.

-Mais? Comprit le médecin.

-Mais cela fait plus de huit mois qu'on est ensemble, et certes notre relation n'a rien de classique, mais j'aimerais qu'elle le soit pour certaines choses. Souffla la brune en tirant sur ses manches. Elle n'osa pas aller plus loin. Vous voyez?

-Elle vous embrasse et vous enlace, mais ne fais pas plus, pourtant vous voudriez plus? S'assura Archie. La brune hocha la tête. Avez vous essayer de lui parler de ça? Ou alors de lui faire comprendre? Demanda-t-il.

-En parler non. Mais j'ai essayer de lui faire des avances doucement. Répondit Regina.

-Écoutez, Emma veut votre bien, votre guérison et votre bonheur. Alors elle doit se refuser d'aller plus loin par peur de vous brusquer, elle vous laisse venir à elle pour les évolutions de votre relation parce qu'elle veut que vous soyez prête, vous devez lui parler. Sourit doucement le médecin.

-D'accord, je- Elle se tut en entendant les coups sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit ensuite, une tête blonde passant. Tu es venue. Sourit la brune en la voyant.

-Évidemment. Tu me demandes, je suis là. Sourit la blonde en s'approchant. Bonjour Archie.

-Bonjour Emma, installez vous avec Regina. Sourit l'homme.

La jeune femme vint alors s'asseoir près de la brune, qui était assise, les jambes repliées sous elle, comme souvent. Cette dernière lui sourit en prenant sa main, et Emma se pencha pour embrasser son front.

-Bon alors, Regina m'a dit que vous envisagiez une nouvelle étape pour elle? Sourit Emma, en serrant la main de la jeune femme.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je n'avais pourtant rien dit. Il semblerait que Regina vous ayez appris à me déchiffrer ces derniers mois. S'amusa Archie. Alors puisque vous attendez des réponses, pas besoin que je prépare le terrain. Il posa son bloc et se pencha, s'accoudant sur ses genoux. Voilà, je pense qu'après toute ses sorties, vous êtes prête à passer une nuit chez vous.

-Chez moi? S'étonna la brune.

-Oui, vous avancez Regina. Sourit l'homme. Et un jour, bientôt, vous reprendrez le travail, et vous logerez dans votre maison. Pour cela, il faut que vous vous accommodiez lentement à revivre dans votre maison. Donc demain, si vous êtes d'accord, vous pourriez à la suite de votre après midi avec Emma, dormir chez vous, dans votre maison. Expliqua-t-il.

-Je...Vous me pensez prête? S'assura Regina.

-Oui, je le pense. Souffla Archie. Mais je pense qu'Emma devrait être à vos côtés avant et après, mais je pense que c'est une épreuve que vous devez passer seule.

-Attendez vous êtes en train de dire que pour que j'avance, je dois dormir chez moi, seule, sans Emma. Sans elle du tout? Paniqua la brune. Son médecin hocha la tête, avec une petite moue. Non, j'y arriverais pas, je peux pas, pas sans Emma. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Eh ma Gina. Appela la blonde en prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes. Tu peux le faire, j'en suis sûre. Et tu auras ton téléphone, à la moindre inquiétude tu m'appelles et je répondrais toujours, c'est promis.

-Tu as un concert demain. Remarqua Regina.

-Non, c'est ce soir. Sourit Emma. Demain soir il est prévu soirée télé et pop corn avec Rub'. J'aurais mon téléphone avec moi, je serais donc prête si tu as besoin.

-Je crois pas Em'. J'en suis pas capable. Marmonna la brune.

-Écoute, ma Gina, reprit la blonde en se tournant légèrement pour caresser la joue de la jeune femme, moi je t'en sais capable. Le docteur Hooper aussi. Mais si c'est trop tôt pour toi, personne ne te force, tu peux attendre. Ça pourrait être une autre semaine si tu préfères. Mais je pense que ce soir, demain ou dans trois mois, une nuit chez toi restera une épreuve, et que tu es prête, plus de temps ne rendra pas cette nuit ci plus facile. Souffla-t-elle.

Regina ne bougea pas fixant le regard de la blonde, oubliant son médecin, elle laissa reposer son front contre celui d'Emma. Elle soupira, fermant les yeux.

-D'accord. Murmura-t-elle.

-D'accord? Releva Emma, en redressant la tête pour la voir.

-Je vais passer la nuit de demain chez moi. Mais toi tu restes joignable que je puisse t'appeler si...si les démons reviennent. Si Elisa est trop là. Marmonna Regina, la voix tremblante. Et...Et c'est trop demandé si vous, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le médecin, vous aussi vous pouviez être joignable. Je sais que votre femme et votre fils sont votre priorité le week-end, mais s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sur Regina, je serais joignable à tout moment. Assura l'homme.

-Merci. Souffla la brune, avant de regarder Emma de nouveau. Tu promets aussi?

-Bien sur, tu sais bien que pour toi je suis toujours joignable. Sourit la blonde, laissant sa main glisser dans les cheveux bruns, avant de se poser dans son dos.

Regina se laissa tomber contre elle, sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je sais que je dois le faire, que c'est important, je l'ai toujours su, mais je vous jure que c'est la pire chose que vous pouviez me faire. Marmonna-t-elle. Mais j'ai toujours su que je devrais y retourner pour avancer. Mais y a Elisa partout là bas.

-Seulement Elisa n'est plus seulement ton démon, il est aussi ton ange. Tu as appris à aimer chaque morceau d'elle, même ceux qui te font du mal. Murmura la blonde, un bras autour d'elle, caressant son bras.

-Emma a raison Regina, vous avez changé et évolué. Vous avez appris à accepter votre douleur pour avancer avec. Aujourd'hui il est temps de réapprendre à vivre en dehors de cette maison de repos, avec le souvenir de votre fille et ex femme ainsi que les envies de futurs avec Emma. Expliqua le médecin.

-Vous m'en croyez vraiment capable? Interrogea Regina.

-Si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'en aurais pas parlé, ça va être une épreuve, mais Emma à raison, que vous le fassiez maintenant ou dans des mois ça restera une épreuve. Remarqua l'homme.

-Je sais. Sourit la brune.

-Et puis t'auras ton baladeur avec toute les musiques dont tu as besoin. Sourit Emma.

Regina esquissa une sourire, et hocha la tête, plus confiante en voyant comment était Emma.

Jour 354 - Samedi

Le lendemain, les deux femmes passèrent la journée ensemble, même si comme à son habitude la blonde passa un moment avec sa mère le matin, avant de rejoindre Regina dans sa chambre. Le sac de la jeune femme fait, elle le prit et c'est mains liées qu'elles quittèrent la maison de repos. Comme toujours elles firent une petite ballade ensemble, avant d'aller manger au Granny's dinner, la brune avait appris à connaitre Eugenia, et s'entendait très bien avec elle, arrivant même à parler beaucoup avec la femme avec ou sans Emma à ses côtés. Et puis après un tour des magasins, dans les rues, à prendre leurs temps, Emma l'invita à passer la soirée au cinéma après un repas rapide assise sur un banc de central parc. Finalement, Emma ramena la brune jusqu'à chez elle, et mis dans la voiture _Light the Sky_ de Grace VanderWaal, dans l'espoir de détendre la brune qui aimait cette chanson grâce à sa fille. Et puis finalement elle se gara devant la petite maison blanche. Regina ne bougea pas, fixant l'endroit.

-Ça va? Demanda la blonde en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

-Je...Je suis pas revenue ici depuis...Depuis plus d'un an. Depuis que je vis là bas. Marmonna Regina.

-Je sais mon soleil, je sais. Souffla Emma en caressant son dos.

La brune se retourna vivement vers elle, les yeux brillants.

-Tu..tu...tu...Répète. Bégaya-t-elle.

-J'ai juste dis que je savais. Remarqua la blonde, étonnée. Avant de comprendre. Oh, mon soleil. Sourit-elle. Elle passa sa main libre sur la joue de la jeune femme. Tu es mon soleil, tu rends tout plus beau dans ma vie, mon amoureuse.

-Tu es la meilleure femme de cette planète Emma. Souffla la brune les larmes aux yeux. Et tu fais beaucoup pour moi, et je te remercie pour tout. Mais j'ai encore besoin de toi. J'arriverais jamais à rentrer dans cette maison.

-Bien sur que si tu peux Gina, tu es forte, ne doute pas. Argua Emma, sure d'elle en rapprochant son visage du sien. Elle déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aies confiance en toi. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Est ce que tu peux rentrer avec moi? Juste quelques minutes. Demanda Regina avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Bien sur. Accepta la blonde. Elles sortirent de la voiture, Emma prit le sac de la brune, et elles allèrent jusqu'à la porte. Tu as les clés au moins?

-Je ne suis pas stupide Em'. Rétorqua la brune.

Elle sortit le trousseau de sa poche, et vint glisser la clé dans la serrure pour ouvrir. Mais malgré le couloir devant elle, elle ne bougea pas, restant sur le trottoir. Elle ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration, alors qu'Emma la regardait, sans rien dire, sachant très bien que ça pouvait être dur. Après avoir accouché de son bébé mort né, elle avait eu du mal à rentrer dans cet appartement qu'elle avait aménagé pour eux deux, mais il lui avait fallu plus de six mois pour oser toucher à la chambre de bébé. C'est ses parents et Ruby qui l'avait vidée, s'en sentant incapable. Puis la pièce était resté vide durant un an, avant qu'Emma n'accepte sa meilleure amie comme colocataire, après que celle ci est rompue avec sa copine de l'époque. Malgré le fait que sa meilleure amie avait envahit la chambre, elle avait mis du temps à être capable de rentrer dans cet pièce. Aujourd'hui par contre, elle n'oubliait pas son fils, mais elle savait et aimait vivre dans son appartement avec son souvenir. Alors si la situation avait été dure pour elle, elle n'imaginait pas comme cela pouvait être dur pour Regina, qui rentrait dans cette maison abandonnée depuis un an et quelques, et qui habitait le souvenir de sa fille mais aussi de son ex femme et donc de sa vie de famille idyllique.  
Après de longues minutes, Regina fit des pas lents, rentrant dans la maison. Emma la suivit, fermant la porte d'entrée, avant de découvrir le salon, où la brune était. Elle se pencha sur les photos. Oui, c'était vraiment la petite famille parfaite, sur chaque photo Regina rayonnait. Jamais Emma ne pourrait lui offrir ce bonheur, elle le savait.

-Ce sont que des photos. Emma se tourna et vit la brune derrière elle, la regardant. Ce sont que des photos, Emma. Appuya la brune. Des photos dans le salon, celle que tout le monde voit en entrant. Des photos qui doivent montrer qu'on est parfait, heureux, et qu'on est mieux que tout le monde.

-Mais c'était pas une comédie tu étais heureuse avec elles. Remarqua Emma.

-Em'. Soupira Regina en venant se coller à elle, en attrapant un cadre d'elle et Elisa, juste elles deux, la seule sur laquelle il n'y avait que elles deux. C'est la seule photo vraie. Je ne dis pas que je n'étais pas heureuse, je l'étais dès qu'Elisa était là, avec moi, sans elle, je ne l'étais pas. Elle reposa le cadre et se colla à la jeune femme. Je t'aime Em', et tu es la seule qui puisse me rendre heureuse, ne doute pas de ça.

-D'accord. Murmura la blonde en passant un bras autour d'elle. Il est presque vingt heure, constata-t-elle en regardant sa montre, je vais te laisser. J'ai posé ton sac dans le couloir. Ça va aller?

-Oui, je crois. Souffla la brune, collée à elle. Tu crois que je suis obligée d'aller faire un tour dans toute les chambres?

-Regina, tu n'es obligée de rien, tu fais ce que tu veux. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front. Mon soleil tu fais juste ce dont tu te sens capable, et seulement ce que tu as envie de faire. Sourit-elle tendrement.

La brune sourit doucement.

-Tu crois que la prochaine étape que nous proposera Archie, sera un week-end entier en amoureuses? S'amusa-t-elle doucement.

-Si il propose pas, je lui demanderais si je peux t'emmener. Gloussa Emma en la serrant pour la faire lentement reculer vers le couloir. Tu sais, la meilleure nuit que j'ai passé, c'est celle à la maison de repos, avec toi dans mes bras après que tu m'aies dis que tu m'aimais. C'était si bien de dormir avec toi.

-On rendormira ensemble des millions de fois, je te le promets. J'ai adoré ça aussi, dormir avec toi. Souffla Regina en s'accrochant à son cou, dans le couloir, ne voulant pas la laisser partir.

Emma embrassa doucement sa mâchoire, puis son menton, avant de revenir à ses lèvres. Elles s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois, avant que la blonde ne se détache lentement d'elle.

-Je te laisse. J'ai mon portable, si t'as besoin. Proposa Emma. Je t'aime et tout va bien se passer. Assura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reculer vers la porte.

-Je t'aime aussi. Sourit la brune en l'accompagnant à la porte.

Elle à l'intérieur, la blonde dehors, Regina embrassa une dernière fois la jeune femme avant de la laisser s'en aller. Elle resta à la porte, regardant la blonde grimper dans son pick up, et s'en aller après un dernier petit signe pour elle. Prenant une grand inspiration, elle referma la porte d'entrée, et s'adossa dessus. Elle regarda alors le couloir, avec l'escalier, et réalisa. Elle était vraiment là, de nouveau dans sa maison. Prenant sur elle, elle attrapa son sac et monta doucement les escaliers, son regard s'attardant sur les cadres colorés et les photos au mur. Elle les avait accrochés avec Elisa quelques temps avant l'accident, c'est même sa fille qui avait décoré plusieurs des cadres. Les photos montraient Elisa à plusieurs âges, dans ses bras, sauf une où elle était avec Belle, une des rares photos d'elle deux. Arrêtée au milieu de l'escalier, elle passa ses doigts sur la photo de sa fille nourrisson. Elle ferma les yeux, retenant son souffle, et s'empêcha de pleurer. Elle soupira et se reprit. Elle ne devait pas penser, pas se souvenir, elle devait y arriver. Si elle ne passait pas cette nuit ici, elle allait décevoir trop de personnes, et tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était avoir une chance de vie avec Emma, et pour ça elle devait prouver qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule ici, que ses démons et ses peurs n'existaient plus. Alors elle reprit sa montée des escaliers, sac en main, et sur le palier, elle regarda le couloir. Elle avait oublié, quand elle avait été amenée à la maison de repos c'était juste après une nuit mouvementée, ou sa fille avait été trop présente, et elle avait balancée trop d'affaires, péter un plomb, littéralement. Résultat, les vestiges étaient encore là. Dans le couloir il y avait des livres d'enfants, des peluches et des jeux d'étaler, la chambre de sa fille était ouverte. Alors elle posa le sac au sol, la boule au ventre, et ramassa tout ce qui trainait. Les bras chargés elle s'avança vers la chambre de sa fille, et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle poussa la porte du pied. La chambre d'Elisa se dévoila alors devant elle, comme avant, rien n'avait changé, tout était exactement comme avant, sans changement, sans évolution. Les larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux, et tremblante, elle fit un pas dans la chambre pour lâcher ce qu'elle avait en main sur le lit de sa fille. Sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler, les souvenirs d'Elisa sautant sur son lit, décorant sa chambre, jouant, endormie, souriante, lui revint, elle se vit allongée avec sa fille chaque soir à lire une histoire. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, et du prendre appui sur le pied de lit en bois pour ne pas tomber. Prenant un instant pour se reprendre, elle essuya ses joues, balayant les larmes. Finalement, elle se tourna, souffla un coup, et rouvrit les yeux pour sortir, mais elle se bloqua en voyant l'image de sa fille dans l'embrasure de sa porte.

-Maman. Souffla la petite brune.

-Non. Non chérie, tu n'es pas là. Tu n'es plus là. Marmonna Regina, haletante.

-Je suis toujours là, tu pourras pas me laisser m'échapper. Argua l'enfant.

Regina se précipita vers l'avant, passant au travers de cette image qu'elle savait irréelle malgré son apparence très réelle. Elle attrapa son sac et rentra dans sa chambre précipitamment fermant, la porte dans un claquement, s'adossant contre en fermant les yeux, le souffle saccadée. Elle devait y arriver, elle devait se tenir droite, la tête haute, elle devait y arriver. Si sa maison n'avait pas changé, si tout était resté intact comme un an auparavant, elle elle avait évolué, elle avait changé et avancé et elle ne voulait pas revenir en arrière. L'image d'Emma s'imprima derrière ses paupières, et elle sentit la force et la confiance de la jeune femme envahir son être. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle se décolla de la porte.

-Tu peux fermer les portes, ça ne m'empêche pas de rentrer.

Regina ouvrit les yeux brusquement, et vit de nouveau sa fille devant elle.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça? Marmonna Regina.

-Tu ne viens plus me voir. Tu me manques. Fit l'enfant en s'approchant.

Regina se détourna, refusant de retomber là dedans. Elle retira ses vêtements, enfila son pull et son legging, et se faufila sous la couette, avec le baladeur. Elle mit ses écouteurs et écouta la voix d'Emma, se laissant embarquer par elle et la chanson de Aaron _Maybe on the Moon_ , fermant les yeux. Seulement quand elle les rouvrit, Elisa était là, encore face à elle.

-Arrête d'être là. C'est toi qui m'a dit te laisser partir. Souffla la brune.

-Mais maman, je veux pas partir. Je veux rester avec toi. On pourrait être rien que toi et moi ici.

-Non. Elisa, c'est fini ça. Regina effaça ses larmes. Tu n'es plus là. Tu es juste...elle déglutit difficilement. Tu es morte. Et moi je vis encore. Et crois moi, si ça avait pu être l'inverse je l'aurais fait sans hésiter. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas, je suis là, et toi tu ne l'es pas. Elle effaça de nouveau ses larmes. Mais chérie, tu dois me laisser maintenant, je t'aimerais toujours, mais je dois avancer, je dois grandir. Tu seras toujours ma petite fille, mais maintenant je dois vivre avec Emma, parce qu'elle est vivante, et qu'elle me rend heureuse.

-Maman.

-Non. Va t'en Elisa. S'il te plaît. Si tu m'aimes un peu, va t'en. Réclama Regina en se redressant dans le lit, son souffle se saccadant, la panique la prenant à la gorge.

-Tu ne veux plus de moi?

Regina sentit son ventre se tordre. Elle avait bien conscience que c'était pas sa fille, que c'était qu'un fantôme, une vision créée par son esprit. Mais ce dernier était exactement sa fille, avec sa voix et ses mimiques. Et la mine attristée pour la faire culpabiliser marchait toujours aussi bien. Le baladeur serrée dans sa main, elle sortit de son lit.

-Elisa, tu dois vivre dans mon coeur, mais plus apparaitre comme ça. Réclama-t-elle. Je suis tellement désolée. Je voulais pas. Je voulais pas te...Les larmes inondant ses joues elle regarda le fantôme de sa fille sur le lit. Tuer. Murmura-t-elle. Je me remets à parler au fantôme de ma fille. Grogna-t-elle.

Elle quitta la chambre, en attrapant son portable sur la table basse, et descendit rapidement, elle n'arrivait pas à calmer le bouillonnement de ses pensées, ni son souffle qui s'accélérait toujours plus. Elle se sentait mal. De plus en plus mal. Elle resta dans le salon durant de longues minutes, essayant de se reprendre, elle avait appris, avec Archie, avec Emma, on lui avait apprit à se calmer, à contrôler son angoisse, ses crises de panique, elle savait faire. Elle devait se redresser, libérer son esprit, faire le vide, et inspirer par le ventre, sans plus penser. En marchant lentement. Seulement son esprit ne se dé-embrumait pas, ses poumons étaient bloqués, et à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas, le fantôme de sa fille était là. Elle se sentait oppresser dans cette maison. Elle ne pouvait pas poser le regard quelque part sans que le souvenir de sa fille, de son ex femme ou de sa vie passé ne surgissent. Elle se sentait si mal. Elle avait beau essayé, rien ne faisait, elle se sentait étouffée, elle avait l'impression que tout tremblait autour d'elle, au point qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol, la respiration haletante. Fébrilement elle attrapa son téléphone, et trouva difficilement le numéro de la blonde.

*Gina?* Répondit de suite la jeune femme.

*Em..Em..ma...je..*

*Qu'est ce qui se passe Gina?* Paniqua la blonde.

*Ma... fille.* Bredouilla Regina. *Pa..pa..nique. Viens.* Marmonna-t-elle, angoissée, haletante.

*J'arrive.* Accepta la blonde.

Regina ne su pas du tout le nombre de minutes qui passa, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle était incapable de bouger, pétrifier au sol, la respiration chaotique, sa tête tournait, elle commençait à manquer d'oxygène. Et puis soudain, une main dans son dos, une autre contre sa gorge, l'aidant à se redresser. Des cheveux blonds dans tout les sens, des yeux verts et une douce odeur sucrée.

-Je suis là. Respire Regina. Souffla la blonde, terrifiée en la voyant pâle ainsi, la calant dans ses bras, au sol. Je t'en supplie, respire, je suis là, je te lâche pas. Rien ne peut t'arriver, tout va bien, je te protégerai de tout. Assura-t-elle en la serrant d'un bras, l'autre main posée sur le torse de la jeune femme.

-Sors moi d'ici. Marmonna la brune.

Emma hésita une seconde, remarquant alors le baladeur coincé dans sa main, ses écouteurs flottant dans le vide. Elle comprit que le problème était pas que Regina avait régressé, mais simplement que cette maison n'était pas faite pour qu'elle respire correctement, pour qu'elle avance. Alors passant un bras sous ses jambes, elle la souleva d'un coup, et se redressa pour sortir de la maison et elle l'installa dans la voiture rouge empruntée à sa meilleure amie, à l'arrière, sur la banquette, fermant la porte pour s'adosser contre avec elle dans ses bras.

-Regina, regarde moi. Je suis là. Tout va bien. Murmura Emma, les deux se fixant dans les yeux. Tu es belle, intelligente, gentille, douce, forte, géniale. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, au grand coeur. Et surtout tu n'es pas seule, je suis là. Je serais toujours là. Alors inspire et expire, doucement. S'il te plaît, il faut que tu respire, j'ai beaucoup trop besoin de toi. Souffla la blonde.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Emma pu voir la respiration de la brune se calmer, ce qui la rassura. Elle déposa alors un baiser sur son front, en la serrant doucement.

-Em'..

-C'est bien, tout va bien maintenant. Souffla la blonde.

-Merci. Murmura Regina en réfugiant son visage dans son cou. Je peux pas y retourner.

-Je sais. On va rentrer à la maison de repos. Assura Emma. Reste là, allongée, repose toi, je file prendre tes affaires, et on s'en va.

La brune acquiesça et Emma sortit de la voiture pour filer dans la maison récupérer le sac et les rares affaires sorties de la brune. Elle redescendit rapidement, et s'engouffra dans la voiture derrière le volant. Elle démarra mais avant de partir elle se tourna et vint caresser la joue de la jeune femme.

-Je suis désolée. Marmonna Regina.

-Ne le sois pas. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Et je t'aime. Allez je te ramène. Dors si tu veux. Sourit tendrement la blonde.

Elle prit alors la route vers la maison de repos. Et une fois là bas, elle se gara et se rendit compte que la brune était endormie. Elle prit alors Regina dans ses bras et alla vers la porte, où elle trouva Hooper qu'elle avait appelé.

-Merci d'être venue Archie. Fit la blonde.

-C'est normal. Assura l'homme. Comment va-t-elle?

-Je l'ai trouvé en boule chez elle, en pleine crise de panique. On a quitté la maison, elle a reprit son souffle, et elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait pas rester. Alors je l'ai ramenée, et elle s'est endormie sur le trajet. Expliqua Emma, alors qu'ils entraient.

Elle monta au troisième étage et coucha la brune dans son lit. Sûre qu'elle allait bien, elle la laissa dormir, et échangea rapidement avec Archie, les deux se mettant d'accord, pour un rendez vous tout les trois à la première heure, et Emma décida alors de dormir dans son bureau.

Jour 354 - Dimanche

Il était à peine neuf heure, quand Emma et Regina entrèrent dans le bureau de la blonde où Hooper les attendait. Au réveil, la brune avait dit d'accord pour ce rendez vous mais elle voulait être au milieu du bureau d'Emma où elle se sentait bien.

-Alors, Regina, parlez nous. Proposa l'homme assit dans le fauteuil, alors que Regina était recroquevillé sur elle même, blottie contre Emma dans le canapé face à lui.

-Je vais vendre la maison. Décida-t-elle.

-Vous êtes sûre? Demanda Archie.

-Oui. C'est ma vie d'avant là bas. Je ne pourrais jamais y vivre à nouveau, Elisa est partout où j'avance là bas. Assura Regina. Je pense être vraiment prête à dormir autre part qu'ici, mais pas dans ma maison. J'ai démarré une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle façon d'être, une vie avec Emma, et c'est pas là bas que je la construirais. J'étouffe dans cette maison. Je vais la vendre.

-Bien. Sourit le médecin. Je suis heureux de voir que vous savez faire la part des choses, et que non vous n'avez pas régressez. On savait que se serait une épreuve, mais que ça vous ferait avancer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Vous avancez Regina.

-Je m'en suis rendue compte, j'ai coché toutes les cases des étapes à passer pour évoluer. Sauf savoir vivre dehors. Sourit timidement la brune. Merci d'être venue me chercher si vite. Je sais pas comment je ferais sans toi Em'. Fit-elle vers la jeune femme.

-Me remercie pas, je serais toujours là. Sourit Emma en la serrant.

Archie posa quelques questions pour êtes sûr que tout allait bien, avant de laisser les deux femmes aller passer leur dimanche ensemble, pour que la brune se sente mieux.


	6. 5 : À quatre mains.

Jour 413 - Dimanche

Il était seize heure bien passé, la musique du baladeur de la brune passant en fond _i love you_ de Billie Eilish sur la petite enceinte rapportée par la musicienne, le soleil filtrait par les légers rideaux flottants, et Emma était allongée sur le ventre, sur le lit de la brune, dans son petit débardeur, et son jean, feuilletant un carnet rempli d'illustrations colorées au crayon de couleurs, ou de mots, avec quelques photos que Regina avait sortit du tiroir de sa table de nuit. Un carnet qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de remplir avant d'arriver dans cette maison de repos, un carnet qu'elle faisait quand sa fille remplissait le sien, un carnet de joie comme elles le nommaient ensemble. Emma avait eu le droit de le regarder aujourd'hui, et la brune l'avait laissé pour aller prendre sa douche. Elle en sortit avec son pull long, mais pas son legging pour une fois. Les cheveux mouillés, pieds nus, elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Regina ce carnet est magnifique, j'adore. Souffla la blonde, sans lâcher les pages des yeux, continuant de les passer.

-Les jours où j'ai les idées grises et que tu travailles, j'écoute de la musique, celle de mon baladeur, souvent toi, et je le feuillette. Je l'aime beaucoup. Expliqua Regina, en repliant ses jambes sous elle.

-Tu devrais en refaire un. Aujourd'hui tu arrives à voir et te rendre compte des moments où tu vas bien, où tu es heureuse, alors franchement, tu devrais en refaire un. Sourit Emma en se mettant sur son coude, s'allongeant sur son flanc pour regarder la jeune femme. Tu es si belle.

Sa main libre se posa sur le genoux plié, et de son index elle fit des cercles lents sur sa peau.

-Merci. Murmura Regina, en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille, rougissante. Tu sais que ton débardeur est transparent?

-Il est juste pas totalement opaque. Gloussa Emma.

-Tu m'expliques la différence? Se moqua la brune.

-Chut. Marmonna la blonde en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Regina attrapa son carnet, et le posa sur sa table de nuit, avant de s'allonger face à la blonde. La main avant sur son genou, vint s'enlacer à la sienne sur le matelas.

-J'ai pas envie que tu partes. Marmonna Regina, en se collant doucement à elle.

-J'ai encore...Elle releva la tête et regarda le réveil. Quarante sept minutes, juste pour toi. Sourit-elle en lâchant sa main, pour passer son bras autour de son corps et la serrer bien contre elle.

-Et bien je vais m'en satisfaire, pas le choix. Souffla Regina, en portant sa main à sa joue, caressant la pommette de la blonde de son pouce. Tu le sens comment ton concert de ce soir?

Emma avait une date de prévu depuis des semaines, un concert, affiché, avec Ruby et Killian, pour chanter quelques reprises mais surtout leurs morceaux à eux, ceux écrits principalement par Emma, une grande salle, entrée payante et ils affichaient presque complet, alors Regina savait que c'était source de stress pour Emma.

-J'espère que ça se passera bien, mais j'ai méga super trop la trouille. Marmonna Emma en plissant le nez et le front d'inquiétude, même si la main sur sa joue faisait des prouesses pour son angoisse.

-Tu es douée, la meilleure, tu chantes merveilleusement bien et tes textes sont supers. Et vous trois vous faîtes de la belle musique. Sourit la brune. Et puis je penserais à toi, pour te porter chance, même si tu n'en as pas besoin, parce que tout ira bien. Assura-t-elle en posant un baiser sur son nez.

-Je peux pas t'emmener avec moi? Je te glisse dans mon sac discrètement, comme ça j'aurais pas peur. J'ai jamais peur quand je suis avec toi. Souffla la blonde, dans une moue attendrissante.

-Moi non plus, avec toi je suis bien, je me sens forte. Murmura Regina en collant leurs fronts.

-J'ai le droit de t'aimer encore plus? Sourit Emma.

La brune sourit un peu plus, et bougea doucement pour venir chercher les lèvres d'Emma dans un doux baiser. Seulement quand la blonde recula la tête, Regina ayant garder sa main sur sa joue, obligea à poursuivre ce baiser, le rendant un peu plus passionné. Comme toujours Emma n'objecta pas et la suivit dans ce baiser, resserrant le bras autour de sa taille. Doucement Regina glissa une de ses jambes nues entre celles d'Emma, et sentit le rappel du jean sur sa peau. Elle en avait marre d'attendre et elle ne savait pas comment en parler avec Emma, elle avait envie d'elle c'est tout. Faisant en sorte que la jeune femme ne se rende pas trop compte, elle se redressa sur elle, pour venir l'embrasser, en étant un peu au dessus d'elle. Emma glissa alors ses deux bras autour d'elle, la gardant bien contre son corps. Lentement, Regina fit glisser sa main de la joue à la taille de la blonde, avant de jouer avec le rebord de son débardeur, qu'elle finit par remonter pour faire glisser ses doigts sur sa peau blanche. Elle parcouru son ventre, sentant les abdos de la blonde se contracter sous elle.

-Gina? Souffla la blonde entre deux baisers, en sentant la main s'approcher de sa brassière.

Mais la brune ne dit rien, pourtant sa deuxième main à la joue de la blonde pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Seulement quand sa main sous le teeshirt était à deux doigt de toucher la poitrine d'Emma, cette dernière la stoppa en posant sa propre main sur la sienne.

-Gina, pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais-

-Si tu dis, je veux que tu sois prête je te pince immédiatement. Je suis prête depuis des semaines. Coupa Regina.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, mais c'est quand même une information que je suis très heureuse d'avoir. Remarqua Emma. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que dans mon contrat de travail il m'est normalement interdit d'être en couple avec un patient de la maison de repos, et dans celui que tu as signé en entrant ici, il est dit que tout rapport sexuel avec qui que se soit est interdit. Si on m'autorise à être ton amoureuse c'est parce que Hooper et moi avons parlé au chef d'établissement, pour lui assurer que c'était quelque chose de sérieux et de bon pour toi, et moi je me suis engagée à prendre soin de toi, mais il y a des limites. En gros, sexe interdit dans cette maison.

-Mais j'ai envie de toi. Geignit la brune en laissant tomber son front contre le cou de la jeune femme.

-Moi aussi, depuis presque un an Gina, peut-être plus au fond. J'ai peut-être eu envie de toi dès que je t'ai vu. Mais Gina, même si tu es prête, c'est toi et moi, et je sais que..

-Que je n'ai eu personne depuis mon ex femme. Comprit Regina. Et tu crois que c'est la seule femme que j'ai jamais eu.

-J'ai tord? Demanda Emma.

Regina retira sa main de sous le teeshirt de la jeune femme pour s'allonger mieux contre elle, la tête face à la sienne, pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Avant Belle, je suis sortie avec une fille, je n'ai pas vraiment couché avec elle, juste un peu...tripoté? Proposa la brune, mal à l'aise. Donc tu n'as pas vraiment tord.

Emma sourit et vint mettre une mèche derrière ses oreilles.

-Donc, c'est toi et moi, se sera bien, mais pas ici. Je sais pas encore comment, ni quand, mais se sera beau et se sera nous. Souffla Emma en venant poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime. Soupira la brune en glissant son visage dans son cou.

Emma la serra contre elle, et elles restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la blonde doive partir.

Jour 418 - Vendredi

-Alors Regina, comment vous sentez vous? Demanda Hooper, assis dans son fauteuil, bloc sur les genoux.

-Bien. Très bien. Sourit Regina, les jambes repliées sur le canapé. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Et puis... Elle baissa ses yeux sur ses mains qui jouaient avec son pull. J'ai Emma. Elle est..Elle est véritablement fantastique, elle me donne chaque jour une raison de plus de sourire. Ça fait des années que je ne m'étais pas sentie aimée et que je n'avais pas aimé ainsi. La dernière fois c'était Belle, lors de nos premières années de relation.

-Je suis heureux de le savoir. Sourit Archie. J'ai eu une idée, pour l'étape à passer en plus. Je voudrais en parler avec vous et Emma.

-Je peux aller la chercher? Proposa rapidement Regina.

-Elle doit être en rendez-

-Non. Elle est dans la salle commune. J'étais avec elle et sa mère avant de venir vous voir et elles m'attendent, elles me l'ont dit. Confia la brune.

-Alors bien sur, nous pourrions en parler ensemble comme ça. Accepta l'homme.

Regina ne perdit pas de temps, se mettant rapidement debout, elle quitta le bureau de l'homme, et alla vers les escaliers. Main sur la rambarde, elle descendit rapidement, et une fois dans la salle commune, elle s'approcha d'Emma qui était assise dos à l'entrée. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la blonde balança la tête en arrière.

-Déjà terminé? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Hooper à une idée, il veut nous parler à nous deux. Tu peux venir? Proposa la brune.

-Bien sûr. Accepta Emma en se redressant. Ça me paraissait étrange aussi de te voir si tôt, je sais que tu va beaucoup mieux, mais quand même. Gloussa-t-elle en se levant. Elle alla enlacer les épaules de sa mère et embrassa sa joue avec enthousiasme. On revient vite, disparait pas mam's. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Prenez votre temps, j'ai tout le mien, mes chéries. Assura Mary.

Emma prit la main de la brune, avec un sourire, et elles allèrent vers l'étage. La blonde ne perdait pas son enthousiasme, entre l'idée d'Hooper à venir qui l'emballait d'avance, et le surnom que sa mère donnait autant à elle qu'à la brune depuis quelques semaines maintenant, elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse, sans parler du beau sourire de son amoureuse. Elles entrèrent dans le bureau du médecin, qu'elle salua, et elles s'assirent dans le canapé.

-Alors, encore bonne idée, Archie? Sourit la blonde.

-Je l'espère, la dernière n'était pas des meilleures. Rappela l'homme dans un sourire.

-Vous n'y étiez pour rien, le problème était cette maison. Remarqua Regina. J'ai confiance en vos idées, alors qu'est ce que c'est cette fois?

-Je voudrais que vous passiez la nuit de demain dehors, pour essayer encore une fois. Commença Archie. Mais Emma est devenue essentielle à votre équilibre, et d'après les échanges que je peux avoir avec vous, Emma, Regina est essentiel au votre. La blonde hocha la tête, pour acquiescer. Donc il me semble que se serait bien, que demain après votre journée dehors, Regina vous dormiez à l'extérieur, mais je n'ai pas régler le soucis de où.

-Moi je peux le régler. Affirma Emma, avec un léger sourire. Regina, tu pourrais dormir chez moi. Rub', ma colocataire, précisa-t-elle pour le médecin, est d'accord et emballée, et moi j'attends que ça que tu viennes. On pourra se faire livrer des pizza, t'adores ça il me semble, on regardera des films, avec du chocolat et du pop corn, ensuite tu dors avec moi, et dimanche je te ramène.

-On est obligées de rentrer dimanche? Sourit Regina, les yeux brillants comme une enfant le matin de Noël.

-Et bien nous pourrions convenir que vous rentrez lundi matin avec Emma, et si vous ressentez le besoin de rentrer plus tôt vous pourrez. Expliqua l'homme. Je vous en pense capable et prête.

-Je crois l'être. J'adorerais passer le week-end dehors. Sourit la brune. t'es d'accord Em'? Je vais pas te déranger tout le week-end? Demanda-t-elle.

-Moi le seul problème que je vois, c'est que si je m'habitue à ça, je vais finir par plus te laisser revenir ici. Rit la blonde.

Regina gloussa et vint se coller dans ses bras.

-D'ailleurs Emma, j'ai vu notre cher patron ce matin, et il m'a posé une question à laquelle j'ai été incapable de répondre. Reprit le médecin. Regina guérit, elle ne restera pas éternellement dans cette maison de repos, mais quand elle en sortira pouvons nous compter sur vous ici?

-Bien sur. J'adore ce boulot, pouvoir aider les gens avec la musique, c'est tout ce que j'aime. Alors pour le travail, Regina était juste un petit plus, c'est pas parce qu'elle sort d'ici que je cesse mon travail. Assura Emma.

-Bonne nouvelle. Sourit l'homme. Et bien, je vous laisse aller faire votre sac Regina.

C'est avec un grand sourire, que les deux femmes quittèrent le bureau du médecin pour retrouver Mary.

Jour 419 - Samedi

Emma était dehors, près du pick up, jouant avec ses clés. Sa mère ayant rendez vous avec son médecin en ce début d'après midi, elle n'était pas aller la voir, et attendait maintenant la brune, qui ne devait plus tarder. Comme la veille au soir la blonde avait un concert, elle avait proposé à Regina de venir la chercher que vers quatorze heure, et elle l'avait appelée en arrivant, et la brune lui avait dit qu'elle descendait rapidement. Alors elle l'attendait avec un grand sourire, elle avait hâte. Elle avait prévu un après midi simple, une soirée avec Ruby pour que les deux femmes se rencontrent, puis le lendemain elle prévoyait une journée à la plage. Étant en plein été, les derniers jours étaient plutôt chauds, voir très chaud, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que la blonde portait non pas un de ses habituels jeans, mais un pantalon en toile à rayure avec son débardeur rouge. Mais sa surprise fut de voir Regina sortir de la maison, sac de voyage sur l'épaule, petit sac en bandoulière sur l'autre, dans une jolie robe d'été à bretelles allant jusqu'aux genoux, et avec par dessus une légère chemise un peu transparente, à manches longues, le tout complété par ses habituelles bottines noires. Elle s'approcha avec un sourire, et vint se coller à la blonde pour un baiser.

-Salut. Sourit-elle.

-Sa..lut. Bredouilla la blonde.

-Ça ne va pas? Demanda la brune.

-T'es magnifique. Murmura Emma.

-Merci. Rougit Regina, se cachant en mettant son sac dans la voiture, seulement Emma attrapa son poignet. Que fais tu?

-Tournes. Sourit la blonde. En riant elle obéit, et finalement, Emma lia leurs mains en l'attirant vers elle pour embrasser son cou. Tu es vraiment très très belle dans cette robe. J'aime beaucoup la chemise aussi.

-C'est surtout pour..Enfin la chemise me permet de cacher mes..mes cicatrices. Bredouilla la brune.

-Je m'en suis doutée. Sourit tendrement Emma. Et même si je pense que tu ne devrais pas les cacher, parce que c'est ton histoire et que c'est comme ça, si ça te permet d'être plus à l'aise alors je suis heureuse.

-Je le suis aussi. Sourit Regina en venant l'embrasser. On va à central park?

-Avec plaisir. Accepta la blonde. Elles se détachèrent et montèrent en voiture. Je te préviens, tu peux choisir ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui, mais demain non, parce que je t'emmène à la plage. Sourit-elle.

-Tu m'emmènes à la mer? S'étonna la brune les yeux brillants.

-Oui. Sourit Emma en la regardant. Il me semble qu'une jolie femme brune m'a dit un jour que voir la mer aller et venir sur le sable la faisait se sentir libre. Et c'est le premier week-end complet ensemble, alors j'emmène ma jolie femme brune là où elle se sent libre.

-Tu es exceptionnelle. Sourit tendrement Regina en venant l'embrasser. Dans ce cas, central park, ballade en ville, goûter chez Granny, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vue, et ensuite on verra.

-Bien madame. Accepta la blonde sourire aux lèvres, en démarrant.

Elle prit la route et alluma le poste radio, sur lequel son téléphone était branché. Elle mit alors _My Wild Sweet Love_ de First Aid Kid, se souvenant que la brune aimait cet album, elle lui avait dit lors de leurs premières rencontres. Elles firent le trajet avec tout leur album, allant jusqu'à central park. Ensemble, les mains liées, elles se baladèrent en discutant, sous le soleil de l'été, profitant de cet instant. Puis elles firent un tour dans les rues, avant d'aller vers le Granny's dinner, pour retrouver Eugenia, qui les accueillit encore une fois à bras ouverts, étant ravie comme toujours de les avoir, elle les enlaça, embrassant leurs joues avant de les laisser s'installer à leur table habituelle, face à face. Elles commandèrent rapidement, et Emma admira une fois de plus la tenue de la brune.

-J'ai le droit de te poser une question? Demanda la blonde.

-Bien sur que oui, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu poses la question. Sourit Regina, en prenant une des mains de la blonde pour jouer avec ses doigts.

-Pourquoi tu préfères cacher tes bras? Osa Emma en emmêlant leurs doigts, pour lier leurs mains.

-Parce que les gens fixent les cicatrices Emma. Même à la maison de repos, quand les gens les voient, ils ne voient plus que ça. Ils s'arrêtent à l'image de la femme qui s'est...auto-mutilée. Et je ne suis pas que ça, alors je les cache pour que les gens voient plus loin que ça. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Tout le monde ne pense pas comme ça. Rétorqua Emma. Dès le début j'ai pensé que tu te faisais du mal, ta manière de tirer sur tes manches m'avait persuadée que tu avais fais une...enfin..

-Une tentative de suicide. Finit Regina. Je sais que tu as cru ça. Et tu t'es pas arrêtée à ça, mais encore une fois Em', tu es un amour, tu es adorable, géniale, et surtout tu cherches à connaître les gens, malgré les premiers aprioris que tu peux avoir.

-Tu me plaisais et je voulais vraiment que t'aille mieux. Expliqua la blonde en se penchant vers elle.

-Je t'aime. Sourit la brune en se penchant à son tour pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Aller les amoureuses, vous êtes adorables, mais voici vos repas! S'exclama Granny en arrivant.

Les deux femmes se détachèrent avec un sourire.

-C'est pas ma faute, elle est super craquante, j'ai envie de l'embrasser tout le temps. Déclara Emma avec une moue attendrissante.

-Emma. Grogna la brune en rougissante.

-Vous vous êtes bien trouvées toutes les deux. Rit Eugenia en les laissant.

Emma sourit encore plus fort, avant de se mettre à manger. Elles prirent leurs goûter, savourant leurs glaces et crêpes, avec plaisir, tout en discutant. Finalement, elles quittèrent le diner, après un bisou à la propriétaire, et partirent faire un tour dans les rues, comme elles le faisaient à chaque sortie de la brune. Et puis quand le soleil commença à se coucher, elles se dirigèrent vers chez Emma. Quand celle ci ouvrit la porte, tirant la brune de sa main libre, elles furent accueillit par _I Follow Rivers_ de Lykke Li résonnant partout dans l'appartement. De l'entrée elles avaient une vue sur le salon, et la cuisine à gauche, alors qu'à l'opposé, une porte avec un panneau salle de bain était à côté d'un couloir, qui -Regina pensait- partait vers les chambres. Au milieu du salon, une grande brune avec quelques mèches rouges, bière en main dansait, les cheveux bougeant en rythme avec ses mouvements, habillée d'un large teeshirt et d'un short.

-Rub'? Appela doucement Emma en fermant la porte. Rub'?! Mais sa meilleure amie ne réagit pas et continua de danser, alors la blonde embrassa son amoureuse avant de se rapprocher de la femme pour chanter avec elle. _I, I follow. I follow you, dark doom honey. I follow you_.

-Emma! S'exclama Ruby en embrassant sa joue avant d'aller baisser le volume. Je t'avais pas entendue. Puis elle tourna les yeux vers la porte. Vous avez pas entendues. Rectifia-t-elle.

-J'ai vu ça. Se moqua Emma. Elle revint vers la jeune femme à la porte, et glissa sa main, dans la sienne. Elle lui sourit pour la rassurer. Regina, je te présente ma meilleure amie, Ruby, je te promets elle est pas folle.

-Eh! C'est quoi cette présentation pourrie! Gronda la brunette en tentant de donner une certaine allure à ses cheveux emmêlés. En tout cas ravie de te rencontrer Regina, Em' parle que de toi. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Ton nom revient souvent aussi. Sourit Regina. Avec ta grand mère aussi.

-Elle t'adore, à chaque fois que je la vois c'est " _Regina_ _est_ _géniale_ ", " _Regina est adorable, et vraiment intelligente, tu sais, chérie"_ , " _et Emma sourit tellement_ _plus_ _avec Regina_ ", et c'est le seul point sur lequel je peux être d'accord puisque j'ai pas eu la chance de te rencontrer avant. S'amusa Ruby.

-Je t'adore Rub', mais tu peux être extrêmement gênante, donc je préférais qu'elle m'aime vraiment avant de prendre le risque qu'elle te rencontre. Se justifia Emma, collée au dos de la brune qui gloussa. Bon, soirée film, Rub' tu prépare le salon, moi je commande les pizz', et- Rub' t'as acheté pop corn et chocolat rassure moi?

-Bien sur. Jamais j'oublierais ça. Rit la brunette.

-Cool! Sourit Emma, avant d'embrasser la joue de son amoureuse dans ses bras. Tu veux prendre ta douche maintenant?

-Oui j'aimerais bien. Si ça dérange pas. Accepta la brune.

-Bien sur que ça dérange pas. J'ai pris la mienne y a deux minutes, je suis en pyj', Em' va faire de même, alors hésite pas aussi. Sourit Ruby.

Emma montra la salle de bain à la brune, et la laissa prendre sa douche, avant de commander les pizzas. Elle alla ensuite enfiler son pyjama, puis aida sa meilleure amie à tout préparer au salon. Alors que les bols étaient prêts, que les deux amies étaient dans la cuisine en train de tout préparer, Regina sortit de la salle de bain, habillée d'un teeshirt large à manches courtes, laissant voir ses bras, et d'un legging. Emma sourit en voyant qu'au moins ici elle se fichait des cicatrices et se mettait à l'aise, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle se sentait bien. Ses cheveux mouillés dans tout les sens, elle s'accouda sur le comptoir et regarda les deux femmes, alors que la blonde la dévorait des yeux.

-T'es trop jolie. Sourit Emma en se penchant face à elle pour venir l'embrasser.

-Chut. Murmura la brune, les joues rougies.

-Je savais que j'aurais dû inviter ma copine. Grogna Ruby en décapsulant des bouteilles. Une bière Regina? Proposa-t-elle.

-Oh..je..non..j'ai...

-Rub'. Coupa Emma dans un grognement. Je t'ai dit qu'elle avait pas le droit à l'alcool. Rappela-t-elle agacée, les mâchoires serrées.

-Oh merde, la gaffe. Pardon je suis désolée. Grimaça Ruby.

-C'est bon, c'est pas grave. Sourit Regina. C'est pas une gaffe, et c'est pas tabou, je suis sous traitement c'est tout. Assura-t-elle. Il faut d'ailleurs que je le prenne. Vous auriez un verre d'eau à me donner?

-Oui bien sûr. Mais j'ai mieux. Sourit Emma en allant vers le frigo. Je t'ai acheté...elle laissa sa phrase en suspens avant de brandir fièrement une bouteille. Du jus de pomme!

-T'es adorable, merci. Sourit Regina. Je pensais pas que tu te souvenais de ça.

-T'as dis que tu pouvais en boire des litres. Alors je me suis dis que si tu passais le week-end ici il t'en fallait. Sourit la blonde en lui servant un verre.

-Elle nous à saouler hier avant le concert pour en trouver. Gloussa Ruby.

Regina la remercia d'un baiser, avant de prendre son traitement. Elles allèrent finalement s'installer dans le canapé, avec les oreillers, la blonde au milieu, un bras autour de son amoureuse, sa meilleure amie à côté d'elle. Elles se mirent rapidement d'accord et lancèrent le film. Les pizzas arrivèrent quelques minutes après le début du film, et les trois femmes se mirent à manger, les deux amies riant et se lançant des piques. Regina sourit, elle redécouvrait la simplicité de la vie, elle avait vécu ça lors de ces premières années avec Belle, elles invitaient des amies, sortaient au restaurant, allaient au cinéma, faisaient des soirées dans leurs petits appartements d'étudiantes, mais elle n'avait pas revécu ça depuis des années. Et puis, maintenant il y avait sa belle Emma qui riait, mangeait des pizzas comme une enfant, et buvait à la bouteille, elle la trouvait à la fois attendrissante et excitante. Alors elle profita de cette soirée, mangeant comme une adolescente, discutant avec les deux, même si un film tournait toujours. Elles en avaient regardé trois avant de décider qu'il était tant d'aller se coucher. Ruby leur souhaita bonne nuit, embrassa sa meilleure amie, et disparu dans sa chambre, la première porte dans le couloir. Emma entraina alors la brune dans sa chambre, et se laissa tomber dans son lit, alors que la brune regardait les objets et les photos.

-C'est ton père? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Un an avant sa mort je crois. Souffla Emma.

-Tu lui ressembles. Sourit Regina avant de revenir vers la blonde. Elle s'assit sur ses cuisses et vint l'embrasser alors que la blonde l'enlaçait. Donc nous sommes seules chez toi.

-Oui, tu as remarqué. Murmura la blonde avec un sourire en déposant un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu voudrais me dire quelque chose mais que tu n'oses pas? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que la dernière fois tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais pas, tu m'as repoussée. Marmonna Regina, en serrant les épaules de la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça. Refusa Emma. J'ai dis que j'en avais envie, mais que de un ça nous était interdit, et de deux je voulais pas faire ça à la sauvette dans ta chambre de maison de repos. Ça doit être spécial. Argua-t-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Mais on est dans ta chambre ce soir, et on a pas de restrictions. Murmura la brune avant de l'embrasser doucement. Donc tu ne vas pas m'arrêter?

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, et que tu sens prête, alors évidemment que je vais te laisser faire. Sourit la blonde.

-Je suis prête depuis un moment Emma. J'ai envie de toi depuis des semaines, Archie m'a dit que tu étais trop respectueuse et à mes soins pour prendre les devants, alors je devais le faire ou te parler. Remarqua Regina.

-Tu as parler à Archie de notre absence de vie sexuelle? S'amusa Emma.

-Je voulais juste...j'ai pris l'habitude d'avancer avec son approbation, et je crois que j'en avais besoin. Reconnu la brune. Ça t'embête?

-Non, mais ce qui m'embête c'est qu'on soit entrain de parler d'Archie et que tu ne m'embrasses pas? Gloussa Emma.

La brune cessa d'hésiter et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, en la faisant basculer en arrière, se retrouvant à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle. Les mains d'Emma glissèrent sur ses cuisses nues, l'électrisant.

-J'ai l'impression de faire ma première fois. Souffla la brune en l'embrassant un peau plus.

-C'est nous, notre première fois, et je t'aime. Assura Emma.

Cette simple phrase rassura entièrement Regina, et elle commença à déshabiller la blonde. Elle avait envie de cette nuit depuis des mois, tout comme Emma, mais la réalité avec cette capacité à rendre tout plus fort que les rêves, les émotions et les sentiments étaient décuplés.

Jour 420 - Dimanche

Au réveil, Emma papillon des yeux. Il était dix heure, et la brune dormait encore. Doucement, elle vint se coller au dos de la jeune femme, passant un bras autour d'elle, ne voulant plus quitter son corps nu.

-Bonjour. Marmonna la brune en ajustant sa position dans ses bras.

-Bonjour mon soleil. Souffla la blonde en venant embrasser son cou. Tu as bien dormi?

-Oui, c'était une nuit...forte en émotions, et parfaite. Assura Regina en passant un bras derrière elle pour attirer le visage de son amoureuse à elle et l'embrasser. Je t'aime encore un peu plus Emma, il va falloir que tu arrêtes d'être si parfaite, parce que mon coeur n'est pas extensible.

Emma gloussa en la serrant contre elle, l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de se laisser aller dans son dos, la tête derrière la sienne.

-Je crois que j'ai plus jamais envie d'être ailleurs que ici avec toi nue dans mes bras. Murmura la blonde après plusieurs minutes.

-Tu vois, tu me donnes toujours des raisons de t'aimer plus. Rétorqua Regina en se tournant pour se presser contre elle et l'embrasser. On ferait mieux de sortir d'ici pour aller à la plage.

Emma l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre. La blonde alla préparer le petit déjeuné pendant que Regina prenait une douche, et Emma y passa rapidement après. Elles partagèrent le petit déjeuné ensuite, Ruby étant partie, passant la journée avec sa petite amie. Rassasiées, elles préparèrent leurs affaires, et montèrent en voiture, Regina ne se décollant plus de la blonde, elle se sentait plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis la mort de sa fille, elle se sentait bien, et elle avait envie de garder un contact constant avec son amoureuse. Sur le trajet, Emma lança de suite une playlist en aléatoire qui avait pour but de les garder dans ce sentiment de bonheur et de joie. La première musique qui se lança, _Just Another Day_ de Lady Gaga, fit sourire les deux femmes, et Emma ne tarda pas à chanter, une main sur le volant, l'autre sur la cuisse de la brune qui la suivit, connaissant les paroles. Et tout le trajet fut bercé par les chansons des deux femmes.  
Une fois à la plage, Emma mit la serviette au sol, avec leurs affaires et le pique nique prévu. Quand elle se tourna pour parler à la brune, elle la vit plusieurs mètres plus loin, les pieds dans l'eau, les cheveux au vent, sa robe d'été flottant, laissant ses jambes et ses bras dénudés à la vue de tous. Elle était magnifique. Laissant leurs affaires, Emma s'approcha, habillée d'un simple short, et alla la rejoindre. Près d'elle, elle la vit pleurer, et sourire en même temps, le regard sur l'océan.

-Ma Gina, ça va? Demanda la blonde inquiète, en posant une main dans son dos.

-J'ai l'impression...j'ai l'impression que j'ai le droit enfin d'être heureuse, même si elles ne sont plus là. Souffla Regina, les larmes sur ses joues, avant de regarder la blonde. Merci Emma. Merci d'être toujours là, de m'aimer avec mes blessures. Elle tourna de nouveau son regard vers la mer. Merci de m'offrir ce nouveau départ, Emma.

La blonde se tut, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à dire en cet instant. Elle ne pensait pas que aller la plage lui donnerait tant d'émotions. Elle savait pourtant que Regina était un grande fan de la mer, elle trouvait ça agréable et revigorant, mais surtout elle se sentait libre. Mais apparemment c'était un sentiment encore plus profond qu'elle ne le pensait. En regardant la brune face à la mer, elle avait l'impression pour la première fois que Regina acceptait de tout reprendre, de s'autoriser à aimer de nouveau pleinement, avec tout son coeur.


	7. 6 : Duetto.

Jour 512 - Mardi

Fermant rapidement son bureau, Sac sur l'épaule, Emma dévala les escaliers en sachant que la brune l'attendait. Elle alla directement dans le jardin, pour trouver la jeune femme allongée dans l'arbre sous le saule pleureur du jardin de la maison de repos. Depuis le premier week-end complet de Regina dehors, la jeune femme allait beaucoup mieux, elle allait chez son amoureuse et Ruby un week-end sur deux minimum, si ce n'est plus, Emma adorait ça, elle était toujours plus ravie de l'emmener quelque part. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'elles faisaient ça, et Archie était ravi de voir l'évolution de Regina, son sourire, et son nouveau bonheur. Quant à la blonde, elle était toujours plus ravie de voir que la brune allait de mieux en mieux, qu'elle rayonnait et prenait des initiatives. Elle avait découvert un trait de caractère de la brune qu'elle n'avait pas soupçonné avant, elle était insatiable. Emma refusait encore et toujours de faire l'amour à la maison de repos, alors chaque week-end chez elle, rendait Regina particulièrement entreprenante, ce que la blonde ne refusait jamais, cependant la brune l'était aussi souvent à la maison de repos, et Emma se retrouvait dans la nécessité de la stopper et donc de les frustrer. Mais elles étaient heureuses, elles avaient fêté leurs un an ensemble, et Regina avait comprit ce jour là que si il y avait des dates qui serait éternellement douloureuses, il y en avait d'autres qui seraient éternellement heureuses.  
Près de la brune, Emma s'assit, et vit que la jeune femme écoutait une fois de plus son baladeur, et elle ne l'avait donc pas entendue. Discrètement, la blonde tendit le bras pour allumer l'écran du baladeur posé à côté de la brune. Elle sourit en voyant qu'elle écoutait _I'll Still Have Me_ de CYN, une chanson qu'elle même affectionnait beaucoup, elle l'avait même reprise. En y regardant de plus près, elle vit même qu'elle était en train d'écouter sa version à elle. Dans un sourire, en appui sur son coude, elle se pencha sur Regina, comme si elle était une princesse et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. La brune ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

-Te voilà enfin. Je t'attends depuis des heures. Sourit-elle.

-Désolé de travailler. Ironisa la blonde, en posant une main sur son ventre, lui offrant un nouveau baiser. Tu me prêtes un écouteur?

Regina n'hésita pas et enleva un écouteur pour lui donner. La blonde s'installa sur le dos à ses côtés avec l'écouteur dans l'oreille et Regina lança un nouveau morceau avant de lier sa main avec celle de la jeune femme, se collant au mieux contre elle. Dès les premières notes de _ilomilo_ de Billie Eilish, la musicienne se mit à fredonner les paroles, son pied battant doucement dans l'herbe. Elles restèrent dans l'herbe sans rien dire, profitant de ce début d'automne, et de la fin d'après midi un long moment, avant d'être surprises.

-Je vous attendais, Regina. Les deux femmes ouvrirent les yeux et virent Hooper.

-Vous m'attendiez? S'étonna la brune. Mais notre rendez vous est demain norma- Oh mince, vous n'êtes pas là demain et vous aviez décalé mon rendez vous à ce soir, j'avais complètement oublié. Réalisa-t-elle. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Nous pouvons toujours le faire, et cela tombe bien qu'Emma soit là, j'envisageais de la faire venir. Sourit doucement l'homme.

-Nous pourrions le faire dans le jardin? Demanda Regina.

-Si vous voulez, allons nous installer à la table de jardin alors. Accepta Archie.

Les deux femmes se relevèrent, Regina enroula les écouteurs autour de son baladeur, avant de s'asseoir face à Archie à la petite table carré au fond du jardin. Avec son sac, Emma les rejoignit.

-Si je dois être là c'est que y a une bonne nouvelle? Demanda la blonde.

-Oui, effectivement. Acquiesça l'homme. Après un bilan de santé, une discussion avec tout les médecins de la maison de repos, nous-

-Tout les médecins? Interrogea Emma, les sourcils arqués.

-Quand il s'agit de Regina, vous n'avez pas un avis utile Emma, parce que vos sentiments interfèrent, elle est depuis toujours bien plus qu'une patiente pour vous, donc nous ne prenons jamais votre avis pour les décisions la concernant, puisque de toute manière j'échange avec vous et vous connais assez pour savoir que vous soutenez très bien Regina. Sourit l'homme, amusant les deux.

-C'est vrai que ton avis n'est pas très objectif Emma. Gloussa la brune.

-D'accord, je l'admets. Accepta la blonde. Alors qu'avez vous à nous dire.

-Donc, nous avons pris ensemble la décision de vous donner la possibilité de reprendre une vie à l'extérieur de la maison. Nous vous pensons prête pour reprendre une vie sociale et professionnelle à l'extérieur. Bien sur on ne vous laisse pas à l'abandon, vous aurez toujours des rendez vous avec moi, et au moindre problème, la maison vous sera ouverte. Révéla l'homme.

-Vous voulez dire que...que j'ai assez progressé pour vivre une vie plus classique? Demanda Regina, n'en revenant pas.

-Nous le pensons oui. Et vous? Demanda Archie.

-Je ne sais pas. Marmonna la brune. Enfin oui, je pense pouvoir, mais j'ai vendu ma maison, je n'ai nul part où aller. Remarqua-t-elle.

-On ne vous met pas à la porte Regina. Rit gentiment le médecin. On va vous aider, ça fait parti de notre travail, pour vous trouvez un appartement, quant à votre emploi, vous avez actuellement une remplaçante avec votre classe, mais vous avez signé un contrat, donc si vous souhaitez reprendre votre place dans l'école où vous étiez, vous aurez surement une période de mise à l'épreuve, mais tout devrait bien se passer.

-Je m'inquiète pas pour mon travail, je sais très bien que je n'aurais pas de problème, la directrice est une ancienne amie, je n'aurais pas de soucis. Assura Regina. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son amoureuse, qui caressait son dos en lui souriant. Elle regarda de nouveau le médecin. D'accord. Je vais chercher un appart alors.

-Non. Intervint enfin Emma. Je refuse catégoriquement de te laisser faire ça. Avec Rub' on a parlé, et on veut que tu viennes vivre avec nous. Sourit-elle. Parce que moi je veux plus être sans toi, déjà que je vais plus pouvoir te voir en journée, alors laisse moi les soirées. On a largement la place pour vivre toutes les trois à l'appart' tu l'as bien vu. Proposa-t-elle. Allez, dis oui.

-Tu veux vivre avec moi? S'étonna la brune, sans pouvoir retenir son sourire.

-Je veux vivre avec toi. Bon y aura Rub' avec nous, mais elle est pas dérangeante, et tu as rencontré sa copine, tu l'aimes bien, donc ça pourrait être super. Sourit la blonde. Tu veux pas?

-Si, si j'aimerais beaucoup. Souffla Regina en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Archie? Vous en pensez quoi?

-Je pense que toutes les deux vous faites les choses biens et de manières réfléchies depuis le début, alors je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Confia l'homme. Regina, vous vous êtes reconstruite en grande partie grâce à Emma, en vous appuyant sur elle, elle est votre pilier, il me semble normal, surtout après plus d'un an ensemble, que vous désiriez emménager ensemble. J'ai vu votre relation évolué, je la sais saine et mature pour vous deux, donc oui, Emma vous fait une proposition que je pense très bien pour votre équilibre.

-Bon et bien t'emménage. Sourit Emma. Je préviens Rub' ce soir, elle va sauter de joie.

-Je peux partir quand? Demanda Regina en regardant son médecin.

-Quand vous le souhaitez. Répondit simplement Archie.

-Alors, reprit la brune en regardant la jeune femme à côté d'elle, quand je peux emménager?

-Quand tu veux? Gloussa Emma. Si on disait que vendredi, tu rentres avec moi quand j'aurais finis mes rendez vous avec mes patients ici, ça t'irait? Proposa-t-elle.

-Oui, j'aurais mes affaires de prêtes. Accepta Regina avec un sourire. Je suis contente. Souffla-t-elle en se collant à Emma sur le banc.

-Et bien j'en suis ravie. Déclara l'homme avec un sourire. Je vais préparer les documents et votre traitement. On se revoit vendredi pour tout mettre au point. Fit-il en se levant.

-Merci docteur. Sourit la brune, en le laissant partir. Une fois seule, elle se tourna complètement vers la blonde, et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Emma?

-Oui? Répondit la blonde en la collant à elle.

-Je t'aime. Rayonna Regina.

-Moi aussi. Et j'adore te voir sourire comme ça. Souffla Emma, avec un léger sourire, en venant embrasser sa joue.

-Ruby n'est vraiment pas dérangée par l'idée de vivre avec moi? S'assura la brune.

-Pas du tout. Tu sais, Dorothy et elle passent beaucoup de temps à l'appart', et on attend qu'une chose c'est d'être toutes les quatre. Sourit la blonde. Mon soleil, elles t'adorent, moi je t'aime, donc tout ira bien. Et quand il sera temps on vivra juste toutes les deux, un jour.

-Comme des adultes normales, tu veux dire? S'amusa Regina.

-Un truc du genre. Rit Emma. Mais je crois qu'on sera jamais vraiment normales, parce qu'on est exceptionnelles. S'amusa-t-elle.

Regina rit un moment dans ses bras. Les deux femmes restèrent dans le jardin la fin de journée, jusqu'à ce que la blonde doive rentrer.

Jour 526 - Lundi

Emma sortit de la salle de bain en finissant d'ajuster sa ceinture, et releva la tête vers le comptoir de la cuisine. Regina était là, en pyjama, les cheveux dans tout les sens, faisant des pancakes, Ruby face à elle, assise, les mangeant. Cela faisait une semaine et deux week-ends que la brune avait emménagé, et tout se passait à merveille pour elle pour l'instant, et Emma ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, elle et Ruby avaient découvert que la brune était une merveilleuse cuisinière.

-Ça sent super bon, t'as préparé quoi ma Gina? Demanda la blonde en s'approchant, pour s'asseoir aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, face à son amoureuse.

-Pancakes aux pépites de chocolat. Je voulais faire avec des fruits, mais y a rien, faut que j'achète des myrtilles, que vous goutiez ça, ma fille les adorait, c'était ses préférés. Sourit doucement la brune, en servant une assiette à sa compagne.

-Je veux gouter ça alors. S'emballa Emma, habituée à ce que la brune mentionne sa fille dans ses souvenirs, contrairement à Ruby qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à côté. Tu veux que j'aille en acheter en rentrant?

-Non t'inquiète pas, j'irais après ma journée à l'école. Assura Regina.

-Oh c'est vrai, ton premier jour à l'école, tu as rendez vous à quelle heure? Demanda la blonde.

-Dix heure. Répondit la brune.

-Je t'y emmène avant d'aller au travail si tu veux. Proposa Emma avec un sourire, et la brune accepta d'un hochement de tête.

-Bon moi j'y vais, où je vais être à la bourre. Décida Ruby en se levant, elle vint embrasser la joue de sa meilleure amie, avant de faire de même avec Regina. Je te prends des pancakes ils sont trop bons, t'es une vraie championne. Sourit-elle en en prenant une petite pile avant de filer.

Seules, Emma se leva pour venir enlacer la brune, qui s'accrocha à elle.

-Pas trop stressée alors? Demanda la blonde.

-Un peu. Je suis vraiment heureuse de retourner à l'école, j'adore m'occuper des enfants, mais j'ai peur de pas être à la hauteur. Marmonna Regina, laissant reposer ses mains sur le torse de la blonde.

-Je sais que tu le seras. Tu es parfaite, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir six ans et être dans ta classe. Sourit Emma en embrassant son front.

-Idiote. Gloussa la brune. Je te laisse finir les pancakes je dois aller prendre ma douche. Ça va aller? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non mais ça va, je sais faire des pancakes. Soupira la blonde en la voyant partir vers la salle de bain.

La brune se prépara, porte entrouverte laissant la possibilité à Emma de la regarder. Elle était là depuis plus d'une semaine et pourtant certaines choses étaient devenues des habitudes, comme la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain quand elles étaient seules, ou comme le fait que Regina lançait machine de linge, Emma s'occupait du séchage, et Ruby du repassage. Des petites habitudes simples du quotidien, qui s'étaient installées rapidement et simplement, sans même qu'elles y fassent attention.

-Tu finis à quelle heure Emma? Demanda la brune depuis la salle de bain.

-Dix huit. Fit la blonde. Je pourrais pas passer te chercher désolé. Souffla-t-elle.

-Je prendrais le bus, pas grave. Sourit Regina en sortant, habillée d'un jean noir et d'un pull fin blanc décolleté rentrer dans le pantalon. Ruby rentre ce soir? Demanda-t-elle en enfilant ses petits talons.

-Tard, elle emmène Dorothy au restaurant. Informa Emma avant de se tourner et de voir son amoureuse. Oh mon dieu t'es super canon!

-Merci. Sourit la brune, les joues rouges en venant vers elle, passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Si on est seules ce soir, je te propose un petit diner juste toi et moi ici. Je cuisine. Proposa-t-elle sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Très bonne idée. J'adore. Sourit la blonde en venant chercher un baiser. On y va? Proposa-t-elle.

Regina accepta, les deux femmes récupérèrent leurs vestes et leurs sacs, et montèrent en voiture. Emma conduisit jusque devant l'école, et la brune soupira fortement, cherchant du courage.

-Tout ira bien. Assura Emma.

-J'espère. Souffla la brune avant de regarder sa compagne. Tu m'appelles ce midi?

-Vers treize heure, ça ira? Demanda la blonde.

-Oui, oui. Accepta Regina, lançant des coups d'oeil vers l'école. Ça va être tellement bizarre de passer la journée au travail, et sans toi.

-Pas toute une journée, puisque qu'on se retrouve ce soir, qu'on dine ensemble et qu'on dort ensemble. Sourit Emma en caressant sa joue, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Tout ira bien, je te le jure. Aie confiance en toi, t'es une super enseignante, et tu es géniale, je te promets, tout ira bien.

-Je t'aime. Souffla la brune.

-Moi aussi mon soleil. Allez vas y. Encouragea la blonde.

Un dernier baiser, et Regina partit vers l'école, pour sa première journée de mise à l'épreuve.

Jour 573 - Vendredi

Cela faisait un mois et demi que Regina avait reprit le travail, et donc deux mois qu'elle vivait avec son amoureuse et la meilleure amie de cette dernière. Elle avait reprit l'habitude de vivre dehors, voyait encore Hooper qui était tout à fait satisfait de ses progrès, et elle était heureuse. En ce vendredi soir, elle entra à l'appartement, et trouva dans le salon, sa compagne, en tailleur au sol avec une bière en main, Ruby allongée dans le canapé, Dorothy au sol, assise au niveau de la tête de sa petite amie.

-Gina! S'exclama la blonde en la voyant entrer, étant la seule face à la porte.

-Bonsoir tout le monde. Sourit la brune en approchant, vêtue d'un jean et d'une chemise large, un peu comme Emma.

-Tu rentres tard. Constata Ruby. Bonne journée?

-Très. Acquiesça Regina en venant s'asseoir par terre près de son amoureuse à qui elle vola un baiser. En fait, je rentre tard car j'ai été convoquée par le directeur de l'école en fin de journée. Commença-t-elle en retirant ses talons, s'installant confortablement. Il m'a annoncé, que je suis officiellement enseignante, et plus en période d'approbation. Sourit-elle.

-Bravo! S'exclamèrent les trois femmes, alors qu'Emma venait l'enlacer, déposant un long baiser sur ses lèvres. T'es la meilleure. Je suis fière de toi. Souffla Emma.

-Merci. Murmura la jeune femme. Et du coup, reprit-elle plus fort, je suis passé chercher du champagne. Déclara-t-elle en sortant les deux bouteilles.

-Mais Gina, tu..enfin..Hésita la blonde.

-Je n'ai pas le droit à l'alcool. Donc ça c'est pour vous. Et celle sans alcool pour moi. Sourit Regina, en en tendant une à Ruby pour qu'elle la débouche.

-T'es la meilleure. Sourit Emma en posant ses lèvres dans son cou.

-Je ne risquerais pas tout ces mois de travail sur moi même, et notre vie pour un verre de champagne. Surtout que demain j'assiste pour la première fois à un de tes concerts, je louperais ça pour rien au monde. Sourit Regina en ouvrant la bouteille.

-Je suis trop contente que tu viennes. S'emballa Emma en se levant pour aller chercher quatre verres. Ça va être trop bien, on est allé voir la scène et répété aujourd'hui avec Rub' et Killian, et franchement c'est de la tuerie! Assura-t-elle en se réinstallant.

-Après plus d'un an avec toi, je vais enfin pouvoir te voir sur scène. Vous voir sur scène. Rectifia-t-elle envers Ruby qui lui lança un clin d'oeil.

Elles débouchèrent les bouteilles, et remplirent les verres, avant de trinquer.

-À Regina! S'exclama la brunette. Je tiens à ajouter que tu es une super colocataire, et que rien que pour le sourire heureux que tu offres à Emma, je t'aime, mais j'ai aussi appris à te connaitre ces derniers mois, et je dois reconnaitre que tu es vraiment quelqu'un de fantastique, et je suis ravie de te compter dans mon petit cercle de proche. Déclara-t-elle.

-Merci Rub'. Sourit la brune, émue. Et merci de m'avoir accueillie de suite dans l'appartement. Souffla-t-elle. Et merci à vous deux, ajouta-t-elle vers le petit couple, de ne jamais me juger, et de m'accepter comme je suis.

-On a pas de raison de te juger, on a tous un passé plus ou moins compliqué. Remarqua Dorothy avec un sourire calme.

-Bon, musique alors? Proposa Ruby en se levant pour aller vers les enceintes, quand toutes acceptèrent.

Emma reposa son verre dont elle avait bu une gorgée, et vint se coller à sa compagne l'entourant de ses bras pour recouvrir sa joue, sa mâchoire et son cou de doux baisers, rapides.

-Emma, on est pas seules. Gloussa la brune en se tortillant dans ses bras.

-Je m'en tape, je suis trop contente que tu es réussi, et j'ai envie de te faire des bisous. Justifia la blonde avant de se pencher à son oreille. Et même plus quand on sera dans notre lit.

La brune ne pu se retenir et se tourna pour l'embrasser, lui laissant comprendre qu'elle était plus que partante pour fêter sa sous la couette, une fois la soirée filles finie.

Jour 574 - Samedi

La nuit était tombée, et Regina se trouvait dans la fosse de la salle de concert, tout devant, là où se trouvait les VIP comme lui avait dit Ruby, avec la petite amie de cette dernière. Le concert de son amoureuse allait commencé d'une minute à l'autre et elle était excitée comme une gamine de dix ans venue voir son idole. Elle allait enfin voir la blonde sur scène, elle attendait ça depuis des mois, seulement n'étant pas très à l'aise dans la foule, elle avait préféré attendre d'être prête, et finalement deux semaines avant Emma lui avait parlé de ce concert et elle avait décidé de venir. Fixant la scène, elle vit finalement Ruby et Killian -qu'elle avait rencontré quelques jours avant- entrer sur scène et prendre place derrière leurs instruments, rapidement rejoint par la blonde, derrière le micro. Et puis, les chansons commencèrent et Regina connaissaient la plupart d'entre elles, pouvant les chanter. Avec Dorothy elles se laissèrent porter par les chansons durant tout le concert, et puis, alors qu'elle le pensait fini, Emma reprit sa guitare et s'approcha de nouveau du micro.

-Pour finir cette soirée avec vous, je vais vous partager un bout de mon coeur, et pour ça mes deux acolytes préférés me laissent seule avec ma guitare. C'est la première fois que je chante cette chanson à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, alors que pourtant elle est adressée à la personne qui est un pilier de mon univers, qui a mon coeur. Sourit doucement Emma, avant de lancer un regard à la brune qui lui sourit en retour. Un morceau que j'ai nommé, _Coeurs rafistolés_.

Regina se mordilla la lèvre, elle s'était attendue à une chanson que la blonde lui avait écrit des mois avant, et qu'elle connaissait, mais finalement elle découvrit une chanson d'une grande douceur, au texte magnifique, qui parlait de leurs douleurs, de leurs passés et puis de leurs forces quand elles sont ensemble. Une déclaration à la Emma, qui faisait grandement sourire la brune. Et les trois derniers mots étaient juste ceux qu'elle aimait le plus entendre, ceux qui étaient essentiel, et qu'elles partageaient. Les dernières notes envolées, les applaudissement retentir dans la salle, et les trois sur scène saluèrent. Regina applaudit aussi, jusqu'à ce que Dorothy lui fasse signe de la suivre, et après un parcours complexe entre les gens, elles finirent par arriver en coulisses. Les trois étaient encore sur scène, et après un merci, ils finirent par revenir dans les coulisses. Ruby sauta dans les bras de sa copine, et rapidement la blonde vint enlacer Regina, qui la serra contre elle.

-C'est génial, j'ai adoré. Sourit de suite la brune. Et la chanson de fin, Emma, je...tu es merveilleuse et toujours aussi surprenante et talentueuse.

-Heureuse qu'elle te plaise. Sourit Emma en venant chercher un baiser. Et ça allait? Je veux dire, pas trop compliqué de passer plus d'une heure dans la foule?

-Non, tout c'est bien passé, je m'en suis pas préoccupée, je pensais juste à toi. Souffla Regina en faisant se caresser leurs nez.

-Alors, si tu as aimé, et que tout c'est bien passé, ça veut dire que tu viendras avec moi d'autres fois? S'assura la blonde.

-Oh oui, je vais venir souvent. Je serais ta chef des groupies. Gloussa la brune.

-Tu sais que dans les histoires ont dit que la chef des groupies finit toujours dans le lit de la tête de groupe. Provoqua Emma en reculant, la jeune femme contre elle, pour aller vers les loges.

-Je suis définitivement ta chef des groupies, et je vais remplir tout mes devoirs. S'amusa Regina en venant chercher un baiser. On rentre maintenant?

-On doit remballer nos instruments, et après on y va. Expliqua la blonde, arrêtée dans le couloir. Elle se tourna, gardant un bras autour de la brune, pour voir sa meilleure amie entrain de rire avec sa petite amie et Killian. Les gars on remballe et on rentre?

-Ouais, je les ai invité à l'appart' qu'on se boive un verre tous ensemble. Prévint Ruby.

-Bonne idée! Approuva Emma, avant de se tourner vers son amoureuse pour l'embrasser. Et bien tu vas devoir attendre pour que je te mette nue.

-Tant que tu finis par le faire, tout va bien. S'amusa la brune en l'embrassant.

Le groupe attendit quelques minutes de plus, que la salle de concert soit vide, puis ils allèrent récupérer leurs instruments, et le matériel qu'ils ramenaient, laissant en place celui qui appartenaient à la salle. Finalement, la voiture de Killian fut remplie en quelques minutes, et les quatre femmes montèrent dans celle de Ruby, elle et la blonde à l'avant.

-En tout cas Gina, je suis trop heureuse que tu sois venue nous voir sur scène. Déclara Emma en regardant la brune derrière elle par le rétroviseur.

-Moi aussi, vous êtes fantastiques. Confia Regina en s'avançant sur son siège pour passer ses bras autour des épaules de son amoureuse, le dossier les séparant. Mais c'est toi la meilleure. S'amusa-t-elle gentiment, au creux de l'oreille de la blonde, avant d'embrasser la peau juste devant l'oreille, puis de poser son menton sur son épaule.

-On vous entend. Grogna Ruby. Et je me sens très vexée.

-Mais toi aussi tu es très bien Rub'. Rit Regina.

-Ouais, ouais, rattrape toi. Rétorqua la brunette, léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Arrête de t'offusquer pour rien mon coeur. Gloussa Dorothy, assise à côté de la brune.

-Vous êtes toutes de mèches. Marmonna la conductrice.

Les trois femmes rirent, moqueuses. Elles passèrent la soirée avec leur ami, à l'appartement, buvant quelques bières, sauf Regina, comme toujours. La nuit bien avancée, la blonde entraina sa compagne dans sa chambre toutes deux sourires aux lèvres.

Jour 605 - Dimanche

Un mois était passé depuis le concert, et la vie avait suivi son cours de manière normale, le quotidien prenant le dessus, n'empêchant pas les femmes de profiter de chaque instant. Et puis la veille il y avait eu un grand changement, Ruby et Dorothy avait réuni le couple autour de pizza et de bière pour leurs annoncer qu'elles avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble, et que par conséquent, Ruby partait. La collocation des deux meilleures amies étant à Emma à l'origine, et le couple vivant ici, il était plus logique que se soit Ruby qui déménage chez sa petite amie, que le contraire. Après une soirée forte en émotion, l'annonce ayant provoqué une nuée d'histoires et d'anecdotes de la part des deux colocataires, elles étaient partis se coucher. Au matin, après un petit déjeuné, elles s'étaient mises ensemble à faire les cartons de Ruby, en musique. Il était maintenant seize heure et toutes les affaires de la brunette étaient emballées.

-C'est le dernier. Déclara Ruby en le posant sur la pile à l'entrée, avant de se tourner vers le comptoir où les trois autres étaient.

-Ça va être bizarre sans toi. Marmonna Emma, accoudée au comptoir, sa compagne collée à son dos, ses bras autour de sa taille.

-C'est pas comme si je te laissais seule, tu es plutôt bien accompagnée. Sourit doucement son amie, en passant un bras autour de Dorothy.

-Oh je sais, mais ça va être bizarre quand même. Souffla la blonde en caressant les mains de la jeune femme autour d'elle. Tu as emménagé ici juste après..Enfin sans toi ici je serais pas passé au dessus de la mort de mon fils. Marmonna-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Eh t'as pas le droit de pleurer. Bredouilla Ruby, émue. Tu te souviens de ce que je te faisais faire tout les soirs quand j'ai emménagé ici?

-Ouais, gloussa la blonde avec une larme sur la joue, tu m'étais un morceau à fond dans l'appart, et tu m'obligeais à danser avec toi, parce que tu disais que je devais danser pour le faire rire si il me voyait.

-Alors viens. Décida Ruby.

Elle embrassa la tête de Dorothy, se détachant d'elle, et prit la main d'Emma, qui délaissa sa compagne pour la suivre au salon. Ruby chercha un morceau et brancha son téléphone sur les enceintes. Quelques secondes après, les premières notes de _All in You_ de Synapson retentirent et Emma sourit. Ruby la fit danser, et rapidement ce ne fut plus une obligation pour la blonde qui se laissa aller, les deux dansant et chantant au milieu du salon sous les yeux attendris de leurs compagnes. Et puis le morceau s'arrêta, et Emma tomba dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

-Vous avez intérêt à venir souvent. Souffla Emma.

-Je te le promets, et vous pourrez venir aussi. Sourit Rub'. Et fais pas de conneries, tu as trouvé une femme bien, presque aussi bien que ma Dorothy. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Elle est mieux. Provoqua la blonde.

-Alors là tu rêves. Rit Ruby.

-Et si au lieu de vous battre pour des débilités vous veniez qu'on aille mettre les cartons dans nos voitures? Interrompit Dorothy.

Les deux acceptèrent, et toutes ensemble elles descendirent les paquets en faisant plusieurs allers retours, et une fois tout dans les voitures les quatre s'enlacèrent. Ruby et Emma se serrèrent fortement, comme si elles n'allaient pas se revoir pendant des mois, alors qu'elles allaient se retrouver le vendredi d'après, au plus tard. Les voitures parties, Regina et Emma remontèrent à l'appartement, et la blonde entra trainant les pieds, sous le regard de sa compagne. Dos à cette dernière, Emma s'avança vers le canapé, avant de finalement se tourner, pour s'asseoir sur le dossier, quelques larmes sur ses joues.

-Elle est partie. Souffla-t-elle. Regina s'approcha d'elle, pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes, et embrasser son front. J'ai vécu avec Ruby quand on était jeunes, puis on est parties chacune de notre côtés et je suis tombée enceinte. Et puis...j'ai perdu mon fils, et elle a emménagé. J'aurais pas réussi sans elle.

-Je sais Em'. Murmura la brune.

-Je t'aime hein, et je suis contente de vivre avec toi, mais elle va me manquer. Expliqua la blonde.

-Je sais, et c'est normal. Assura Regina, en venant caresser ses joues. Mais tu vas la voir tout les week-ends, je vous connais toute les deux, alors ça ira. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Ouais, t'as raison, je lui dis pas vraiment au revoir. Remarqua Emma. Et puis je vais t'avoir pour moi toute seule maintenant. Sourit-elle en enlaçant Regina, la ramenant contre elle, entre ses jambes.

-Et oui, je suis entièrement à toi. Souffla Regina en venant l'embrasser.

Et puis sans prévenir, elle poussa Emma sur le torse la faisant basculer sur le canapé, dans un cri de surprise.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? S'étonna la blonde.

-Je te change les idées, j'aime pas te voir triste. Répondit Regina en contournant le mobilier pour venir ramper sur Emma, qui s'était allongée totalement sur le canapé.

-La vie à deux ça va être bien. Sourit la blonde.

Dans un léger rire amusé, Regina se pencha pour lier leurs lèvres, les mains vagabondant sur le corps de l'autre, prêtes à fêter leurs vie à deux à leur manière.


	8. 7 : Nouvelle partition.

Jour 698 - Vendredi

Regina soupira en entrant dans l'appartement dans lequel elle vivait seule avec Emma depuis trois mois. La journée avait été longue, elle avait eu plusieurs disputes d'enfants à gérer en fin de journée, ceux ci étant eux même fatigués. La fin d'année scolaire approchait et ça se ressentait. Porte fermée, elle lâcha son sac, sa veste et retira ses talons, les laissant tomber sur le sol près de la penderie, avant de s'approcher du canapé, où la blonde était assise avec son casque, chantant et murmurant. Regina savait ce que ça voulait dire, elle était en train de créer une nouvelle chanson. Derrière le canapé, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa compagne en se penchant au dessus d'elle.

-Gina! S'exclama la blonde en retirant son casque pour attirer son visage vers le sien dans un baiser. Tu m'as manquée.

-On s'est vues ce matin. Sourit la brune en relâchant sa compagne pour venir s'asseoir contre elle dans le canapé, la jeune femme ayant posé sa guitare.

-Et bien tu m'as manquée quand même. Argua Emma en enlaçant ses épaules la faisant basculer contre son torse.

La brune ajusta sa position, s'allongeant sur le ventre, son corps à moitié sur la jeune femme, sa tête sur son biceps, le bras autour d'elle. Mais elle remarqua alors à cet instant le regard émeraude posé sur elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si tu attendais quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je t'ai pas manqué moi? Questionna Emma, en faisant la moue, et optant pour une voix aiguë, d'enfant.

-Emma...Soupira la brune, tout les vendredis, la plus longue journée de la semaine car elle précédait deux jours ensemble, qu'elles attendaient avec hâte, Emma lui faisait le coup, elle la poussait à dire qu'elle lui avait manqué.

-Non mais d'accord, je t'ai pas manqué, ok. Marmonna la blonde en regardant ailleurs.

-Arrête tes bêtises, un peu, tu veux. Soupira Regina, en attrapant son menton, pour lui faire baisser le regard vers elle. Tu sais très bien que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi on passerait notre temps ensemble.

-C'est vrai? S'assura Emma avec un sourire.

-Oui. Affirma la brune en caressant sa joue. J'ai hâte d'être vieille, de pouvoir me lever à l'heure que je veux, pour me prélasser et faire selon mes envies toute la journée, avec toi dans mes bras au lever, et moi dans les tiens au coucher, on aura pas besoin de se quitter.

-J'adore cette image. Sourit la blonde.

Elle se pencha lentement, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne, dans un doux baiser. Regina attrapa son visage pour appuyer le baiser, avant qu'elles ne se détachent. Puis la brune se tourna dans les bras d'Emma, reposant son visage contre sa poitrine et son ventre.

-Soirée que toute les deux, ce soir? Demanda Regina.

-Oui. Sourit la blonde. Alors nous avons plusieurs solutions. Première, on va au restaurant en tête à tête. Seconde on se refait un pique nique à central park, je sais que tu as adoré quand je l'ai fais la dernière fois. Troisième, on commande un bon repas et on mange en tête à tête ou avec notre série. Quatrième et dernière, la même que la troisième mais on cuisine. Comme tu préfères.

Pelotonnée contre le ventre chaud de sa compagne, elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie de bouger, donc pas le restaurant ni central park. Mais elle gardait l'idée de refaire ce pique nique rapidement, Emma lui avait fait la surprise deux mois avant de l'emmener un soir pique niquer, et elles avaient passé un moment merveilleux, enlacées dans l'herbe. Mais ce soir, elle était trop flemmarde, et fatiguée, à tel point que juste l'idée de cuisiner l'épuisait.

-La troisième. J'ai envie de sushi. Marmonna-t-elle sans bouger toujours les yeux fermés.

-J'étais sûre que tu choisirais ça. S'amusa la blonde en caressant sa tête.

-Comment tu pouvais savoir? Interrogea Regina en ouvrant un oeil sur elle.

-Je te connais, quand tu te laisses aller à ce point, et abandonnes toutes tes affaires dès l'entrée, c'est que t'es fatiguée. Donc flemmarde. Et tu m'as parlé de bouffe japonaise hier, donc ça m'étonne pas pour les sushi. Expliqua Emma avec un sourire fier. Série avec ça?

-Notre série, oui. J'ai envie de savoir la suite. Accepta la brune, sans bouger.

Emma attrapa son téléphone, et après quelques échanges, elles se mirent d'accord sur quoi commander. Elle composa le numéro du restaurant, et commanda, avant de raccrocher.

-Mon soleil, je voudrais prendre une douche, tu pourrais te relever? Proposa gentiment la blonde.

-Non. Répondit simplement Regina.

-Non? Mais je veux me laver moi. Gloussa Emma, faisant légèrement rebondir la brune avec les soubresauts de sa poitrine.

-Tu te laveras plus tard, je suis bien appuyée sur toi. Marmonna la brune en bougeant un peu la tête.

-T'es impossible. Soupira la blonde.

-Mais c'est ainsi que tu m'aimes. Et tu sais pas me résister. Sourit Regina, fière.

Emma grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui fit sourire la brune. sa compagne grognait, et pourtant les caresses sur sa tête n'avaient pas cessé. Emma ne savait pas lui en vouloir, depuis qu'elles étaient ensemble, elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment disputées, elles avaient quelques désaccords, surtout depuis qu'elles partageaient le quotidien, mais malgré ça, jamais ça devenait des disputes, parce qu'elles trouvaient toujours un terrain d'entente. Ça faisait un peu plus d'un an et demi qu'elles étaient ensemble, et Regina avait l'impression que chaque jour était une surprise avec Emma, la petite flamme ne s'éteignait jamais.

-J'ai rendu vous avec Hooper demain. Reprit la brune. À onze heure.

-Je t'emmène, je passerais du temps avec ma mère pendant que tu seras avec lui. Proposa Emma.

-On ira à la friperie après? Enchaina alors Regina.

-Avec plaisir, je veux un nouveau sweat. Accepta la blonde. Tu me laisses aller me doucher maintenant?

-Non. Refusa encore la brune.

-Aller s'il te plaît. Réclama Emma. Je t'invite dans ma douche, si tu veux. Sourit-elle.

-D'accord. S'empressa d'accepter Regina en se redressant pour se mettre debout.

C'est dans un rire que la blonde la suivit à la douche.

Jour 730 - Jeudi

Emma se gara devant l'école, et vérifia l'heure. Pile midi et demi, sa compagne était en pause depuis quelques secondes. Elle sortit de la voiture, et attrapa son sac et celui en papier de pique nique sur la banquette arrière, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Regina travaillait ici de nouveau depuis plusieurs mois, elle était venu plusieurs fois déjà pour voir sa classe et ses collègues, ainsi que la directrice, une vieille amie de sa compagne, du nom de Kathryn. Elle savait par conséquent où se rendre, seulement en arrivant à la classe de la brune, elle ne trouva personne. Alors elle revint sur ses pas et se rendit dans la salle des professeurs. Elle entra et vit alors tout le monde autour de la table à manger, discutant et sa compagne avec une bouteille d'eau près du distributeur, stoppa tout mouvement en voyant la porte s'ouvrir, avant de reconnaitre l'arrivante et de sourire.

-Emma. Souffla-t-elle en s'approchant pour avoir un baiser. Que fais tu ici?

-Je savais que tu avais pas eu le temps de préparer ton repas, alors je suis passée nous chercher deux parts des lasagnes aux légumes chez Granny, qui t'embrasse d'ailleurs, et je suis venue. Sourit la blonde. Je dérange pas? S'assura-t-elle.

-Tu es géniale. Je meurs de faim en plus. Viens. Sourit Regina.

Elles s'installèrent autour de la table, avec les collègues de la brune, côte à côte, et Emma ouvrit le sac. Elle sortit les deux parts de lasagnes et des couverts, mais quand la brune voulu prendre le sac en papier pour le jeter, la blonde la retint.

-Non! S'empressa-t-elle de faire en attrapant sa main, attirant sans le vouloir l'attention des autres.

-Pourquoi non? Tu veux garder un sac vide? Demanda la brune suspicieuse.

-Non. Répondit simplement Emma.

-Juste non? Regina plissa les yeux. Que me caches tu Emma? Souffla-t-elle, ayant oublié ses collègues autour qui eux souriaient devant l'échange tendre.

-J'ai...J'ai juste une surprise pour le dessert. Laisse le sac s'il te plaît. Reconnu la blonde.

Regina accepta et l'embrassa rapidement, avant qu'elles ne se mettent à manger en discutant avec les autres. Tout les collègues de la brune avaient tout de suite accepter la blonde, avec une grande facilité. En même temps, il était aisé d'aimer Emma, elle était si agréable et adorable. Tous avaient connu Regina avec Belle, et pourtant, même si ils n'avaient rien dit, ils avaient tous remarqué à quel point la brune rayonnait auprès d'Emma, la douceur et l'amour entre elles étaient indéniables. Et après tout ce que la brune avait traversé, elle méritait une personne qui prenait soin d'elle, et Emma le faisait pleinement, elle était toujours là pour elle. Apporter le déjeuné à la brune n'était pas une première, ils avaient eu aussi des échos de week-end en amoureuses, de moments organisés par Emma, de sorties, de soirées simples ou n'importe quoi, la moindre chose que racontait la brune en mentionnant sa compagne la faisait rayonner. Alors tous étaient heureux pour leur collègue qui fait vécu plus de tragédie que eux tous et qui en plus de ça était adorable chaque jour et toujours prête à aider autant les enfants que ses collègues.  
Les lasagnes terminées, Regina se tourna vers sa compagne, sans un mot mais avec un sourire impatient.

-Pourquoi me regardes tu comme ça? Fit innocemment la blonde.

-Oh Emma, allez, ne me fais plus patienter comme ça, je dois être dans ma classe dans une petite demie heure, arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs et montre moi ta surprise. Réclama Regina.

-T'es une enfant. Rit Emma en embrassant sa joue.

Elle se tourna vers le sol, pour fouiller dans le sac. Elle en sortit alors un gros cupcake aux pommes avec un glaçage que Regina adorait. Deux petites bougies sur ce dernier, elle le plaça devant la brune et alluma les deux mèches.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai des bougies? C'est pas mon anniversaire. Sourit Regina.

-Non, je le sais, et tu n'as pas deux ans non plus. Plaisanta-t-elle faisant rire les autres. Je tiens à préciser que je pensais pas qu'on serait regardées. Souffla-t-elle. Et pour les bougies, c'est pour fêter le fait que ça fait deux années que toi et moi on se connait. Ça méritait un de tes cupcakes préférés.

-Ooooh je veux la même chose. Geignit une jeune femme en bout de table, faisant rire tout le monde. Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle, je pensais pas l'oraliser, ça devait être une petite remarque dans ma tête juste pour moi. Reprenez.

Les deux femmes rirent, et Regina se pencha pour souffler les deux bougies, avant de les retirer de son cupcake.

-T'en a pris qu'un? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je sais que t'es un glouton secrètement, mais je pensais vraiment que un seul te suffirait. Plaisanta Emma.

-Mais non idiote, je parlais de toi, t'en a pas pris pour toi? Rétorqua la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oh bah..non. Réalisa la blonde.

Regina coupa le cupacke en deux et en donna une moitié à Emma, en lui offrant un baiser au passage. Puis elles mangèrent, avant que la blonde ne jète un oeil à l'heure.

-Oh merde merde merde, je suis à la bourre. Réalisa-t-elle en se levant. Je viens te chercher ce soir, pour aller chez Rub' et Dorothy. Rappela-t-elle en venant embrasser la brune, penchez au dessus d'elle, avant de s'éloigner vers la porte. Oh et ma mère t'embrasse aussi.

-Fais lui un bisou de ma part. Réclama Regina. À ce soir.

Après un dernier signe Emma disparu et la brune se remit à manger son demi pancake.

-Elle voit sa mère tout les jours? Lui demanda une de ses collègues.

-Oui, Emma travaille à la maison de repos, où j'étais moi même, et sa mère est là bas depuis que son mari est mort. Donc elle peut la voir tout les jours oui. Acquiesça la brune.

-Donc tu es sortie avec ton médecin? S'amusa un de ses collègues.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça. Quand on s'est rencontrées j'étais patiente, et elle présente à la maison de repos pour rendre visite à sa mère simplement. Elle est devenue médecin à la maison que ensuite. Et elle n'a jamais été mon médecin, et comme d'après mes médecins elle était nécessaire pour mon équilibre, personne ne nous a fait de problème sur notre relation. Résuma Regina.

-Vous êtes belles ensemble en tout cas. Reconnu Kathryn, qui était assise pas très loin de la brune.

-Merci. Souffla la jeune femme.

Kathryn était certes une de ses vieilles amies, mais elle avait été surtout la meilleure amie de Belle des années avant, alors que cette dernière lui dise qu'elle était belle avec Emma, la touchait particulièrement car au milieu de tout ses collègues elle était la seule à connaitre son histoire, pas en détail mais presque. Elle jeta ses détritus et quitta la salle pour retrouver sa classe, et son portable. Elle tapa alors un rapide message à sa compagne.

#Merci pour ta surprise mon Emma. Tu es la meilleure, hâte de te retrouver ce soir, je t'aime.#

Reposant le téléphone, elle esquissa un sourire avant de se reprendre et d'aller chercher ses élèves pour reprendre sa journée.

Jour 744 - Lundi

Emma sortit de la douche et jeta un oeil à l'heure. Vingt heure. Elle enroula une serviette autour d'elle et frotta sa tête avec une autre, tentant d'essuyer ses cheveux. Elle regarda son reflet, et soupira. Elle avait des cernes, et c'était entièrement la faute de Regina. Depuis qu'elle lui avait fait la surprise d'aller à son travail un midi, la brune se montrait des plus entreprenante chaque soir, finissant par la déshabiller, dans la chambre généralement, mais des fois Regina n'attendait pas d'être dans la chambre et commençait dans le salon ou la cuisine. Elle la maintenait éveillée durant des heures, résultat elle ne dormait que trois ou quatre heures parce qu'elle était incapable de lui résister. Vêtue seulement de sa serviette, ses boucles blondes humides, tombées dans tout les sens sur ses épaules, elle sortit de la salle de bain, et tressailli en voyant sa meilleure amie et Dorothy assises dans le canapé, Regina face à elles.

-Salut Em'. Rit Ruby, en la voyant paniquée, une main tenant sa serviette en haut, l'autre tirant pour tenter d'agrandir la serviette. On voulait vous parler, tu t'habilles avant ou après? Se moqua-t-elle.

-Avant! Grogna Emma en partant vers la chambre. T'aurais pu me prévenir Gina. Râla-t-elle depuis le couloir.

La blonde alla rapidement enfilé un teeshirt et son short de pyjama, pour revenir au salon où une bière décapsulée par sa compagne l'attendait sagement. Elle s'assit aux côtés de la brune et l'embrassa, avant de prendre une gorgée.

-Maintenant qu'Em' n'est plus à poil, qu'aviez vous à nous dire? Demanda Regina, avec un sourire amusé, sa main sur la cuisse de sa compagne.

-Et bien, commença Ruby en prenant la main de sa compagne, nous allons nous marier. Déclara-t-elle en levant leurs mains pour montrer la bague de Dorothy.

-Félicitation! S'écrièrent les deux femmes pour venir les embrasser. Les embrassades faites, Emma reprit. Vous vous mariez quand?

-On n'a pas de date précise, mais d'ici huit ou neuf mois environ. Répondit Dorothy avec un immense sourire.

-Alors pizza! S'exclama Emma en allant commander, téléphone à l'oreille, elle s'éloigna vers la cuisine.

-Quand vas tu lui demander? Souffla Dorothy vers sa fiancée.

-Quand elle revient. Répondit la brunette.

-Demander quoi? Questionna Regina.

-Tu vas voir. Sourit Ruby. La blonde les rejoignit et s'assit au sol. Em'? La jeune femme releva la tête vers elle. Tu serais mon témoin?

-Bien sur Rub'. Sourit Emma, les larmes aux yeux avant d'enlacer. Qu'a dit Granny?

-Elle a pleuré, embrasser Dorothy et moi vingt fois, et nous a fait promettre de faire ça avant sa mort. Détail que j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne mentionne pas. Rit la brunette.

-Je propose qu'on trinque à vous. Sourit Regina.

Verre de jus de fruit en main, elle le leva rapidement suivit par les trois bières et elles trinquèrent au mariage prochain, avant de se faire une soirée filles.  
Alors que la nuit était bien avancée, Emma et Regina se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre, et à peine sous la couette, la brune se colla au dos de sa compagne, passant une jambe autour d'elle.

-Ginaaa...Geignit la blonde.

-J'ai envie de toi. Murmura la brune.

Emma se retourna et l'embrassa avant d'attraper ses mains.

-Gina. Je t'aime, mais je suis morte de fatigue. On fait l'amour toute les nuits, je dors peu et je vais finir par m'écrouler. Souffla Emma. Je sais pas pourquoi ta libido est en éveil en ce moment, mais s'il te plaît laisse moi dormir.

Regina retira ses poignets de la poigne de sa compagne, et enlaça la blonde pour déposer un tendre baiser sur son front.

-Je ne voulais pas t'épuiser. Souffla-t-elle en posant son menton sur le sommet de sa tête. J'ai entendu Ruby au restaurant l'autre jour, quand vous parliez de sexe, elle a dit qu'avec Dorothy elle ne s'ennuyait jamais, et que pourtant elle le faisaient très très très fréquemment. Et tu n'as rien dit, alors j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

-Donc tu as décider de me faire l'amour sauvagement mais aussi amoureusement, tout les soirs? Demanda Emma dans un murmure auprès de son cou.

-Oui. Reconnu la brune.

-Ma Gina, je t'aime, et c'est adorable, mais je suis entièrement satisfaite et heureuse de notre vie sexuelle, je veux dire avant que tu décides de nous tuer à la tâche. Gloussa la blonde. Et si j'ai rien répondu à Rub' c'est que j'estime que notre vie sexuelle ne regarde que nous, j'ai pas envie ni besoin de m'en vanter, je préfère garder tout ce délice pour moi. Sourit-elle.

-Je t'aime Em'. Souffla Regina en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi. Assura la blonde, en soupirant de contentement, presque endormie. Bonne nuit mon soleil.

-Bonne nuit. Murmura la brune en venant embrasser son front.

Jour 809 - Vendredi

Deux mois étaient passé depuis l'annonce de mariage de Dorothy et Ruby, elles avaient commencé à préparer la cérémonie doucement. Emma de son côté continuait de composer des chansons qu'elle jouait avec Killian et Ruby sur scène au moins deux à trois fois par mois. Et Regina y assistait le plus souvent possible, adorant la voir sur scène ne s'en lassant jamais. Elles vivaient leur quotidien sans problème, Regina allant voir Hooper une fois toute les deux semaines environ, elle s'arrangeait pour y aller en fin de journée, comme ça Emma la ramenait ensuite, et la blonde avait prit l'habitude de l'emmener diner chez Granny après.  
Ce soir là, elle était en rendez vous depuis presque une heure avec Archie, et l'entretien arrivait à sa fin.

-Je crois que nous avons fini Regina. Sourit l'homme en fermant son bloc.

-Oui. Sourit Regina. Quand est ce notre prochain rendez vous? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, vous n'avez pas compris. Nous n'avons pas seulement fini ce rendez vous, je pense que j'ai fini mon travail, que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Reprit Archie avec un léger sourire.

-Vous êtes sérieux? Demanda la brune, légèrement surprise, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé au jour où elle en aurait finit avec la thérapie.

-Vous vous êtes reconstruite, vous êtes heureuse, vous avez reprit le cours de votre vie, vous êtes même tombé amoureuse, et à chaque fois que je vous vois vous parlez et souriez. Alors j'ai fini mon travail. Expliqua l'homme.

-Je...J'en reviens pas. Souffla Regina.

-Qu'est ce que je pourrais encore vous apporter? Demanda posément Archie, pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison.

-Je ne sais pas, mais vous m'avez tant apporter pendant plus de deux ans et demi, que ça me fait assez bizarre de me dire que j'aurais plus à venir ici, et plus la possibilité de vous parler. Reconnu la brune.

-Ma porte vous est toujours ouverte. Si vous avez besoin n'hésitez jamais. Assura Hooper.

-Merci à vous. Souffla Regina en se levant. Le médecin se leva et elle s'approcha. Merci beaucoup, vraiment, merci pour tout docteur Hooper. Fit-elle avant de lui offrir une courte étreinte.

-Je vous en prie Regina, j'ai été très heureux de vous rencontrer et de vous aider. Sourit l'homme. Prenez soin de vous, et n'hésitez pas à revenir si vous avez besoin.

La brune acquiesça et serra chaleureusement sa main avant de le remercier encore et de sortir de son bureau. Elle alla vers celui de la blonde, mais la porte était fermée à clé, signe qu'Emma avait finit sa journée. Alors elle descendit vers la salle commune et elle trouva sa compagne dans un canapé, souriante avec sa mère, et s'approcha pour les rejoindre.

-Bonsoir Mary. Sourit-elle.

-Regina. Sourit la femme. Comment vas tu? Tout s'est bien passé avec Archie? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui très bien. Assura Regina en s'asseyant sur les genoux de sa compagne qui l'avait attirée pour enlacer son corps. En fait, c'était mon dernier rendez vous. Hooper dit qu'il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour moi, et qu'aujourd'hui je vais bien et je suis heureuse, alors c'est fini. Sourit-elle en regardant sa compagne.

-Oh c'est génial! Je suis fière de toi ma Gina. Souffla la blonde en déposant longuement ses lèvres sur sa joue. J'ai une idée pour fêter ça, on y va? Proposa-t-elle.

-D'accord. À bientôt Mary. Enchaina la brune en embrassant la mère de sa compagne, avant d'aller vers la porte. Emma?

-J'arrive. Accepta la blonde avant de se pencher à l'oreille de sa mère pour lui dire ce qu'elle prévoyait.

-Très bonne idée chérie, je sui presque sûre que ça lui plaira. Sourit Mary. Je t'aime, rentrez bien.

-Je t'aime aussi mam's, à plus. Sourit Emma en lui plaquant un baiser sur la joue.

Elle prit la main de la brune et elles partirent reprendre la voiture, pour reprendre la route. Seulement, à un embranchement, Emma prit une autre route que celle de d'habitude.

-Emma, où va-t-on? Demanda la brune.

-J'y pense depuis un moment à vrai dire. Et maintenant que même Archie dis que tu es au top, je me dis que c'est le moment. Sourit Emma en regardant la petite route.

-Le moment pour quoi Emma? Insista Regina.

-Pour...La blonde prit un petit chemin et se gara devant un bâtiment. Ça. Finit-elle en pointant l'enseigne du doigt.

-Un refuge. Constata Regina. Tu m'emmènes dans un refuge. Elle regarda alors à côté d'elle, et vit la blonde sortir, alors elle se précipita pour la suivre. Emma Swan. Dis moi.

Avec un grand sourire, la blonde enlaça les hanches de la jeune femme et la serra contre elle. Malgré les questions, Regina passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et posa son autre main sur son torse.

-Que dirais tu d'adopter un chiot? Sourit-elle.

-Un..un chiot? S'étonna le brune en lançant des coups d'oeil vers le refuge. Emma acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la brune laissa un silence. Elisa en voulait un. Belle refusait.

-Et toi? Demanda Emma.

-Moi je disais rien pour ne pas avoir de problème avec Belle, mais j'ai toujours voulu un chiot. J'en avais un petite, mais il est mort quand j'avais neuf ans. Sourit tristement Regina.

-Et maintenant? Que dirais tu d'en adopter un tout mimi avec moi? Proposa la blonde.

-Je suis d'accord, c'est une très bonne idée, et un parfait symbole d'un nouveau départ. Sourit la brune.

-Alors viens, allons choisir notre petit chiot. Entraina Emma avec un grand sourire.

Elles partirent, mains liées, vers l'entrée. Après un échange rapide avec le propriétaire il les emmena vers les différents enclos avec les chiots. Elles s'approchèrent ensemble, d'instinct vers un enclos particulier où plein de petites boules de poil blanche et noire -avec quelques taches marron- sautaient dans tout les sens. Avec l'autorisation du propriétaire elles entrèrent dans le refuge, et s'agenouillèrent rapidement encerclées par tout les chiots.

-Ce sont des bergers australiens, tous. Informa l'homme.

-Ils sont adorables. Sourit Emma qui en avait trois sur elle. Mon soleil?

-Je sais pas lequel choisir, j'ai envie de tous les embarquer. S'amusa Regina qui en câlinait plusieurs en même temps.

-Il va falloir en choisir un. Gloussa la blonde. J'ai une idée.

Elle fit se relever la brune, lui demanda de fermer les yeux et lui fit faire quelques tours sur place, avant de lui dire d'en choisir un.

-Celui ci. Décida la brune en en pointant un du doigt. Emma se pencha et attrapa le chiot désigner dans ses bras, avant de se relever à ses côtés avec. Il lui lécha la joue, la faisant rire. Je crois que oui, il adore l'idée.

Vingt minutes après elles étaient dehors, le chiot en laisse, la blonde un paquet de croquettes sous le bras. Elles s'installèrent dans la voiture, le chiot sur les jambes de la brune qui le caressait.

-On invite Rub' et Dorothy à venir voir notre petit chiot? Allez dit oui! Supplia Emma en se penchant vers la brune pour un baiser.

-Si tu veux. Sourit Regina. La blonde envoya un message à sa meilleure amie, avant de démarrer pour reprendre la route. Tu sais qu'on va devoir lui donner un nom à notre chiot.

-C'est vrai. Reconnu la blonde, pensive. Comment elle l'aurait appeler Elisa, tu penses?

Regina esquissa un sourire à cette question, sa compagne pensait si souvent à sa fille, ça lui faisait chaud au coeur. Elle regarda la chiot, et celui ci haussa les oreilles en penchant la tête sur le côté. C'était une vraie boule de poil blanche, le propriétaire leurs avait dit qu'en grandissant il allait changer de couleurs.

-Chamallow. Souffla-t-elle.

-Pardon? S'étonna Emma avec un sourire.

-Elisa l'aurait appelé Chamallow. Parce que c'est une boule de poil blanche et mimi, et que le chamallow était le bonbon préféré de ma fille. Expliqua la brune.

-J'aime l'idée. Si ça te va, on peut l'appeler ainsi. Sourit la blonde.

La brune sourit et se pencha vers la truffe du chiot qu'elle embrassa.

-Bienvenu chez nous Chamallow. Souffla-t-elle.

À côté Emma ne pu que glousser, ça s'annonçait drôle, quand elles iraient promener leur chien au parc et qu'elle devrait le ramener, elle allait rire. Rapidement arrivées à l'appartement, elles laissèrent le chiot se balader partout faire connaissance avec l'appartement pendant qu'elles préparaient un apéro chargé qui ferait office de diner, leurs amies ayant confirmé qu'elles venaient ce soir. Un peu moins d'une heure après qu'elles soient rentrées, le couple arrivaient, sourire aux lèvres. Après les bisous de bonjour, Ruby regarda rapidement la table basse et vit alors ce qu'elles avaient préparé.

-Quelque chose à fêter? Demanda-t-elle.

-Attends. Sourit Emma. Bougez pas. Ordonna-t-elle, avant d'aller vers la chambre, où elle avait vu leur chiot partir. Elle revint quelques secondes après la boule de poil courant pour sauter sur leurs amies. Voici Chamallow! S'exclama fièrement la blonde.

-Awwwn! Trop adorable. Remarqua Dorothy en se baissant pour câliner le chiot rapidement suivit de Ruby.

Rapidement la boule de poil fut intéressé par autre chose et partit vers le salon alors les quatre femmes le suivirent et s'installèrent autour de la table basse, en gardant un oeil sur le chiot, sachant qu'il pouvait faire une bêtise ou pipi d'un moment à l'autre puisque qu'il n'était pas vraiment assez grand et éduqué.

-Alors vous avez adopté un chiot sur un coup de tête? Demanda Ruby, après qu'elles aient trinqué.

-C'était mon idée, j'y pensais depuis un bout de temps, mais le fait que le docteur de Gina lui dise qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de venir car il pense qu'elle est guérie, a fait que j'ai décidé que c'était aujourd'hui. Raconta Emma avec un sourire.

-Alors fini tout les rendez vous et tout Regina? Interrogea Dorothy avec un sourire.

-Oui, enfin je suis toujours un traitement, mais il est léger, et je l'aurais probablement jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais il ne m'empêche pas de vivre, ni même de boire un verre de temps à autre. Sourit Regina en montrant le verre de vin dans sa main.

-Félicitation alors. Sourit Ruby en trinquant avec elle.

Emma se pencha pour embrasser tendrement sa joue, avec un sourire, pendant que Chamallow sautaient sur Dorothy.

-Mon coeur, j'en veux un. Sourit-t-elle en regardant Ruby alors qu'elle caressait la boule de poil.

-Interdiction de prendre le même que nous! Intervint rapidement Emma.

-Ok Em', et oui chérie on peut avoir un chien. Sourit Ruby. Vous l'avez adopter où?

-Dans un refuge, je vous donnerais l'adresse si vous voulez. Accepta la blonde en attrapant une tartine de tapenade.

Son amie accepta, et rapidement le sujet dévia sur tout autre chose, mais plusieurs fois le chiot se fit remarquer et l'attention revint sur lui. Quand elles eurent mangé, avant que leurs amies ne repartent, les quatre femmes descendirent faire un tour dans les rues, pour que Chamallow fasse son pipi avant que les deux couples ne se séparent, pour aller se coucher. Une fois en pyjama, Regina se glissa dans son lit où la blonde était déjà allongée sur le dos, et se cala contre elle, une jambe entre les siennes, un bras autour de son ventre, la tête sur son épaule. Emma passa un bras autour d'elle, et embrassa sa tête. Alors que le sommeil venait, elles sentirent un mouvement au pied du lit, et finalement Emma sentit leur chiot s'allonger à côté d'elle, à l'opposé de la brune.

-C'est Chamallow? Questionna Regina, à moitié endormie.

-Oui, apparemment le coussin au pied du lit ne lui suffit pas. Gloussa Emma.

-Je le comprends, c'est bien plus agréable de se coucher contre toi que sur un coussin. S'amusa la brune.

La blonde rit doucement et la serra. Un baiser sur les cheveux bruns et elle se laissa envahir par le sommeil, tout comme les deux autres dans son lit.


	9. Épilogue : Mélodie du bonheur.

Jour 1539 - Mercredi

Deux ans était passé depuis que Regina avait arrêté les visites à la maison de repos. Elle et Emma n'avaient pas vraiment changé leurs habitudes, et leur vie de couple était agréablement paisible. La blonde avait, avec Ruby et Killian, enregistré un album, et continuait de se produire sur scène, tout en ayant toujours son poste à la maison de repos. Regina continuait son travail à l'école, adorant toujours autant travailler avec des enfants, elle avait fait ça toute sa vie, et elle avait voulu faire ça toute sa vie. Enfin, petite elle avait eu d'autre envie un peu étrange, mais dès ses treize ans, elle n'avait envie que d'être enseignante. Aujourd'hui elle était épanouie autant professionnellement que personnellement, grâce à Emma elle arrivait à sourire même dans les jours les plus compliqués, même dans les jours où elle avait l'impression que sa fille était là, même dans les jours où elle avait l'impression d'entendre qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de vivre alors qu'elle avait tué sa femme et sa fille. Mais la blonde la connaissait par coeur, et savait, très bien, quand elle allait bien ou non, elle savait le voir en un coup d'oeil, dans ses yeux bruns quelque chose était différent, dès les premières minutes ensemble, Emma était capable de dire si c'était un bon jour ou non. La brune ne pouvait rien lui cacher, mais de toute manière elle ne tentait jamais de lui cacher quelque chose.  
Ce midi là, Emma avait annulé ses rendez vous de l'après midi, suite à un appel, et était maintenant plantée devant l'école de sa compagne, presque collée à la porte, encore plus impatiente de pouvoir entrer que les autres parents. Elle mordillait sa joue et tapait du talon en attendant, l'étui de son ukulélé sur l'épaule. Quand la directrice de l'école, Kathryn, arriva pour ouvrir la porte, elle se précipita dans l'entrée.

-Emma? La retint la femme.

-Désolée je suis pressée, je dois te voler Regina, et après on file. Fit rapidement la blonde avant de partir dans les couloirs.

Elle slaloma entre les parents, et finit par arriver à la classe de Regina. La porte était ouverte, la brune dos à elle, parlant aux enfants. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, et la laissa finir de parler aux petits, ceux ci attendant impatiemment de pouvoir rentrer, c'était mercredi et l'après midi était toujours libre. Quand la brune se tut, Emma posa une main sur sa taille, la faisant sursauter.

-Emma? S'étonna-t-elle.

-On doit y aller, prend tes affaires. Fit rapidement la blonde.

-De quoi tu parles? Demanda Regina. Tu veux bien te calmer, et m'expliquer, en plus je dois attendre que les enfants soient partis.

-Dorothy accouche, elles sont à l'hôpital, mais si elles elles nous attendent je suis pas sure que leur fille attende aussi, elle en fait qu'à sa tête déjà d'après Rub'. Expliqua rapidement Emma.

-Elle n'est pas née, comment elle pourrait en faire qu'à sa tête? Soupira Regina en levant les yeux au ciel, alors qu'elle regardait les enfants rejoindre leurs parents.

-Au revoir Regina. À demain! Lui fit une fillette en passant.

-Au revoir Lucie. Sourit la brune. elle s'entendit la blonde trépigner d'impatiente à côté d'elle. Emma arrête, on partira quand les enfants auront tout leurs parents, pas avant. Décida-t-elle. On est entourées par des enfants de cinq et six ans, et la plus enfants c'est toi. Se moqua-t-elle.

-Je sais, mais on parle de ma filleule, je veux la voir. Geignit Emma.

-Elle n'est pas encore née, et tu ne seras pas la bienvenue en salle d'accouchement de toute manière alors détend toi. Souffla Regina. Lucas, ton lacet, attention. Fit-elle envers le petit blond.

-Maman, maman, mon lacet. Fit de suite le petit Lucas envers sa mère.

Emma sourit devant la scène, et se calma en prenant le temps de regarder les enfants, tous saluaient la brune d'un mot ou d'un geste en sortant, ils l'adoraient tous, et Emma aimait voir ça, elle admirait ce moment à chaque fois qu'elle venait chercher la brune à sa classe, seulement aujourd'hui elle était obnubilée par l'accouchement et n'avait pas fait attention. Alors elle s'adossa, elle attendait depuis neuf mois la naissance de la petite, elle pouvait bien la faire attendre elle, et profiter de ce moment. Dorothy et Ruby s'étaient mariées un an et demi auparavant presque, et à peine un mois après elles avaient commencés la procédure pour faire un bébé. Par chance la seconde tentative avait été la bonne, et depuis le couple, autant qu'Emma et Regina, attendaient l'arrivée de la petite avec impatience. À cinq mois et quelques de grossesse, elles avaient su que c'était une fille, et même si elles n'étaient pas les mères, les deux femmes avaient été mises au courant de tout, excepté d'une chose : le prénom.

-Gina? Appela la blonde.

-Encore deux minutes, Em'. Réclama la brune.

-Non, je voulais juste dire que t'es belle. Sourit Emma en regardant le pantalon en toile rouge et le top blanc.

-T'es un amour, mais ne me drague pas au travail. Souffla Regina avec un léger sourire. Le dernier enfant parti, Regina entra dans la classe suivit de la blonde, pour récupérer sa veste, qu'elle mit avant de prendre son sac. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle se retrouva à deux petits centimètres de sa compagne qui l'enlaça pour embrasser ses lèvres.

-T'es prête? Demanda Emma, une fois leurs lèvres détachées.

-Pas tout à fait. Refusa la brune, en glissant une main derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser un peu plus. Je suis prête. Sourit-elle faisant glousser sa compagne.

Emma l'entraina en tenant sa main et elles quittèrent rapidement l'école, elles trottinaient plus qu'elles ne marchaient, et une fois en voiture la blonde ne tarda pas à démarrer et prendre la route pour la clinique où Dorothy était. En une dizaine de minutes, elles arrivèrent, et se garèrent, sortant rapidement pour se précipiter à l'accueil.

-Dorothy et Ruby Scarlett-Gale. Demanda Emma.

-Vous êtes? Demanda la femme derrière le comptoir.

-Emma Swan et Regina Mills, nous sommes de la famille. Informa la brune.

Après une courte vérification la femme leurs donna le numéro de chambre, et les deux s'y précipitèrent. Mais en entrant, le lit était vide, les futures mamans absentes, mais dans le fauteuil il y avait quelqu'un.

-Mes chéries!

-Granny. Sourit Emma en venant l'enlacer.

-Eugenia, comment allez vous? Demanda Regina quand se fut son tour d'enlacer la femme.

-Je vais être arrière grand-mère je ne peux aller que bien. Sourit Eugenia. Elles sont en salle de travail, Dorothy était à dix centimètres de dilatation. Informa-t-elle.

Comprenant qu'elle devait attendre, Regina s'assit sur la banquette avec la femme la plus âgée, alors que la blonde faisait comme une ballade dans la chambre regardant tout. Après de très longues minutes à discuter avec Eugenia, la brune remarqua les larmes dans les yeux d'Emma, qui était adossée près de la porte, fixant le lit.

-Emma, qu'est ce qui se passe? Appela-t-elle, attirant le regard de Granny aussi.

-Je..La blonde se redressa frottant ses yeux. Rien, tout va bien. Assura-t-elle.

-Pas à moi, Em', je te connais par coeur. qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Demanda la brune, insistant.

-C'est...c'est dans cette clinique que j'ai accouché, dans une chambre, pas en salle de travail puisque...enfin vous savez. Raconta Emma en fixant le lit.

-Em'..Viens là. Souffla Regina en tendant la main à la jeune femme pour qu'elle la rejoigne. La blonde s'assit entre les deux femmes, et Regina l'attira dans ses bras. Je savais pas que c'était ici, tu aurais dû me dire.

-C'est moi qui ai dit à Rub' que la clinique était bien, je pense pas qu'elle est fait le rapprochement avec mon accouchement. Expliqua la blonde.

-Non, elle aurait su je pense qu'elle serait aller ailleurs. Souffla Granny en caressant son dos.

-Tu te montres toujours si forte quand les gens abordent le sujet, Em', que des fois on oublie la douleur que tu peux ressentir. Enfin on, pas moi, parce que j'ai la même douleur, mais ceux qui n'ont pas connu ça, ne peuvent pas comprendre totalement. Remarqua Regina.

-J'ai perdu ma fille quand elle avait vingt deux ans, elle m'a laissé Ruby qui avait deux ans. Argua Eugenia. Nous trois avons perdu un enfant à des stades de vies différents certes, mais on comprend cette douleur, cette impression qu'un morceau de nous nous ai arraché à jamais. Elle essuya une joue de la blonde qui la regardait. Il est normal que vous aillez mal, l'une comme l'autre, mais vous êtes ensemble contre ça, et moi je serais toujours là pour vous deux. Assura Granny. Ne garde pas tout pour toi Emma, je te l'ai déjà dis.

-Je sais, ma mère me dit la même chose. Marmonna la blonde. Elle en boucle depuis trois ans, « Regina est merveilleuse ne fais pas de bêtise » « Chérie, Regina est une femme forte et géniale, ne lui mens jamais et ne te renferme pas » et nia nia nia. J'ai compris, Regina est parfaite, ok.

La concernée rit, et la blonde se tourna pour venir l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je ne suis pas parfaite, mais je me reconstruit grâce à toi, et je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis plus fragile comme les premiers mois de notre rencontre, et je t'aime. Alors si tu as mal, parle moi, on aura mal ensemble et on ira mieux ensemble. Assura Regina, en tenant son menton entre son pouce et son index.

-Tu vois t'es parfaite. Gloussa Emma, en se calant contre elle, avant de lancer un regard à Granny qui souriait à côté. Merci à vous deux.

-Toujours là pour vous aider mes petites chéries. Assura Eugenia, en caressant sa tête blonde. Bon sinon que fait ma petite fille? Je veux la rencontrer moi. Soupira-t-elle.

-Arrière petite fille. Rectifia la blonde, amusée, une main dans celle de sa compagne.

-Es tu obligée de me rappeler que je suis vieille? S'offusqua gentiment la plus âgée.

Emma ne retint pas son rire, la brune à côté plus discrète.

-Je sais que au fond c'est ta petite fille, tu as élevé Ruby comme si elle était ta fille, mais biologiquement c'est ton arrière petite fille que l'on va rencontré. Sourit Emma.

-Arrière ou non, je l'aime déjà ce bout de chou. Sourit Granny en regardant la porte.

Emma, attendrie, sourit en regardant la femme, avant de tourner la tête vers sa compagne. Cette dernière souriait aussi, mais avait une légère lueur de peine dans les yeux. Sachant que cette lueur portait le nom d'Elisa, la blonde se contenta de se pencher pour embrasser l'épaule dénudée. Regina attira son visage vers le sien, pour capturer ses lèvres. Alors qu'elles se perdaient dans le baiser, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Ruby arriva poussant un fauteuil roulant dans lequel était sa femme, le nourrisson dans les bras de cette dernière. Les trois femmes sur le canapé se levèrent rapidement, se postant près du lit, alors qu'une infirmière aidait Dorothy à se place sur le lit, son bébé calé sur sa poitrine. L'infirmière les laissa, et Ruby s'assit sur le bord du lit, alors que les trois s'extasiaient devant le visage rond et joufflu du nouveau né qui avait quelques petits cheveux bruns poussant sur le haut du crâne.

-Elle est trop belle ma filleul. Fit fièrement Emma en se penchant pour embrasser le front de l'enfant. Quel prénom alors? Demanda-t-elle.

-Anita, pour ma mère. Sourit Ruby.

-Oh chérie...Souffla Eugenia, en allant prendre sa petite fille dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle.

-Tu veux la prendre mamie? Proposa la brunette.

La plus âgée accepta, et Dorothy transvasa le petit corps emmailloté dans les bras d'Eugenia, et celle ci ajusta la position en la regardant, lui parlant, sous le regard attendrit de tout ceux présents. Après de longues minutes, se fut au tour d'Emma de prendre le bébé, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser partout en lui soufflant qu'il était adorable.

-Tu veux la prendre Regina? Proposa Dorothy en voyant la brune caresser la tête du bébé avec son index.

-Je..Bégaya la brune, incertaine.

-Avec moi si tu veux? Proposa Emma.

Regina accepta, et sa compagne passa le nourrisson dans ses bras, avant de se glisser dans son dos, pour passer ses bras sur les siens. La brune n'avait pas porté de bébé depuis sa fille, et étrangement, Anita avait des airs d'Elisa, les mêmes petits cheveux, les mêmes joues, et le nez droit et fin, comme sa fille. Elle était heureuse de sentir la blonde pressée dans son dos, et ses bras autour d'elle, sans ça, elle se serait probablement effondrée. Un bras bien autour de l'enfant elle porta son autre main vers le visage rond, pour caresser son nez, du bout de son index, puis du dos de celui ci la petite joue.

-Salut toi. Marmonna-t-elle, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues.

-Regina? Interrogea Ruby, sans être entendue par la concernée.

La brune se pencha et embrassa le front de l'enfant.

-Elle lui ressemble tellement. Bredouilla Regina, avant de se détacher d'Emma pour donner le bébé à Dorothy. Excusez moi. Fit-elle avant de quitter la chambre.

-Désolé, reprit Emma, je pensais pas que se serait si compliqué pour elle. Expliqua-t-elle. Je la rejoins. Ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle vit alors Regina au bout du couloir, face au mur, une main plaquée contre celui ci, l'autre sur sa poitrine, la tête baissée, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle s'approcha doucement et glissa sa main sur son dos. Mon amour...

-Je suis désolée. Marmonna Regina, honteuse en relevant la tête. Je voulais pas tout gâcher.

-Tu n'as rien gâché du tout mon soleil. Tu es la femme la plus géniale que je connaisse, et dans cette pièce tout le monde te connait, et est capable de comprendre la douleur que sa représente cette situation. Rassura Emma en enlaçant la femme qui avait lâché le mur.

-Elle lui ressemble tellement. Avoua la brune, après un silence. J'avais l'impression d'avoir Elisa dans les bras. C'était y a plus de quatorze ans mais malgré tout, j'avais l'impression de tenir Elisa. Souffla-t-elle.

-Et bien si Anita à de la chance elle sera peut-être aussi top que ta fille. Sourit la blonde.

-Tu as toujours fait ça. Remarqua Regina. Tu n'as jamais rencontré ma fille, tu n'as que mes histoires et les photos, mais tu as toujours agi comme si elle était l'enfant la plus merveilleuse, comme si tu la connaissais.

-Elle est un bout de toi, elle ne peut que être fantastique. Sourit Emma. Je te l'ai toujours dis Regina, je n'aime pas la femme forte et guérie que tu es devenue, j'aime chaque morceau de toi. La partie forte et guérie, la partie démolie et traumatisée, la partie triste et vide, la partie enseignante, mais aussi cuisinière, adorable, tout les morceaux de toi, et le morceau maman. Lista-t-elle.

-Emma..Soupira la brune, émue en venant l'embrasser. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Un autre baiser et elle essuya ses yeux. Ok, on retourne dans la chambre?

-Tu es sûre? On peut rentrer sinon. Proposa la blonde.

-Non, c'est ta filleule, viens. Répondit Regina.

Elles retournèrent ensemble dans la chambre, et une fois les trois femmes rassurées par Regina sur le fait qu'elle allait bien, elles purent se concentrer sur le nourrisson.

Jour 1627 - Samedi (3 mois de plus)

Emma passait régulièrement sa main dans les cheveux bruns, glissant le bout de ses doigts contre la tête posée sur son épaule. Regina était contre elle, regardant le film, toute deux vautrées dans le canapé, depuis leurs repas fini. Chamallow qui avait bien grandi, était couché avec elles, les pattes avant sur les cuisse d'Emma qui le caressait de sa main libre, la brune tenait sa patte, le pouce glissant dessus. Le générique commença, et Emma tourna la tête pour embrasser le front de sa compagne.

-Tu dors mon soleil? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je pensais à ta mère. Confia Regina.

-À ma mère? Interrogea la blonde.

-Ce soir, quand je t'attendais à la maison, j'ai parlé avec elle. Je la trouve fatiguée et déprimée Emma. Je m'inquiète. Remarqua la brune en relevant la tête vers elle.

-Oui je sais, je l'a trouve déprimée moi aussi. Soupira Emma. Surtout que depuis la mort de mon père, elle disait toujours que si elle n'était pas avec lui c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas me laisser, elle voulait être sûre que j'étais entourée et heureuse.

-Tu crois qu'elle pourrait...? Sous entendit Regina.

-Je veux pas y penser. Refusa la blonde en lâchant sa compagne, et se levant, Chamallow la suivant.

Regina ne dit rien, et la suivit rapidement vers la chambre. Enfilant leurs pyjamas, elles se couchèrent sans un mot, et Regina enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille de sa compagne, collée à son dos.

Jour 1685 - Lundi

Le téléphone sur la table de nuit s'illumina, la sonnerie retentissant, dans le noir et le calme de la nuit. Il était trois heures du matin, les deux femmes étaient enlacées sous la couette, leurs chien au pied du lit. Réveillée par la sonnerie, Emma tendit le bras et papillonnant des yeux, elle décrocha, portant l'appareil à son oreille.

*Allo?* Marmonna-t-elle.

*Madame Swan, désolée de vous appeler si tard, c'est la maison de repos.* Fit la femme de l'autre côté du combiné.

*Il y a un problème?* Bredouilla la blonde, en fronçant les sourcils.

*Lors du contrôle de nuit, nous avons retrouvé votre mère inconsciente.* Commença l'aide soignante.

*Pardon?* Paniqua Emma en se redressant dans le lit, réveillant la brune.

*Je suis désolée, mais votre mère est décédée.* Ajouta la femme.

Emma se figea, son bras retombant, immobile alors que la brune se redressait dans le lit. Entendant la voix venir du combiné, elle le prit, remarquant que sa compagne figeait.

*La compagne d'Emma* Prévint la brune. *Un problème?* Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant pour caresser le dos de la jeune femme.

*Madame Mills, comme je disais à votre compagne, nous venons de trouvé Mary dans sa chambre, elle est décédée, toute mes excuses.* Répéta la femme.

*Nous serons là à la première heure demain matin. Merci.*Fit Regina avant de raccrocher. Elle se rapprocha d'Emma, l'enlaçant de ses jambes et de ses bras. Je suis désolée mon amour.

-Je...je..je..Bredouilla Emma, encore sous le choc.

-Respire, calme toi Em', s'il te plaît. Réclama la brune qui commençait à avoir peur en sentant qu'elle ne respirait plus, ou de manière particulièrement haché.

-Ma mère est.. elle est..Marmonna la blonde.

-Je sais Emma, je sais. Viens là. Souffla Regina en l'attirant contre son torse et la recouchant, essayant de la calmer. On ira tôt demain matin. Elle caressa le dos de sa compagne, tentant de la calmer. Ta mère est retournée avec ton père, ils sont ensemble au moins.

Et se fut la phrase de trop, Emma éclata en sanglot dans ses bras, s'agrippant au haut de la brune. Depuis leur discussion deux mois auparavant, Emma passait plus de temps avec sa mère et refusait catégoriquement de parler de la possibilité que sa mère mette fin à ses jours. Et pourtant elle savait très bien que c'était possible, et même si l'aide soignante qui venait de la prévenir de son décès n'avait pas précisé comment elle était morte, les deux femmes n'avaient aucun doute. Mary s'était donné la mort. Si elle était en dépression, sa santé physique allait bien, elle n'avait ni blessure, ni maladie, rien qui pouvait causé sa mort, à part elle même.  
Emma pleura dans ses bras durant plus de deux heures, sans voir l'heure, la brune le savait, puisque la lumière de l'aube filtrait par les volets. Les larmes cessèrent, quand la blonde n'en eut plus à verser. Et Regina était toujours là, la serrant contre son torse, caressant son dos.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Regina en embrassant son front.

-Merci. Murmura la blonde. Mais ne me quitte pas.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça? Interrogea la brune, surprise.

-Parce que tout les gens qui m'aiment et que j'aime finissent par mourir. Bredouilla Emma. Mon premier amour, mon fils, mon père, ma mère.

La blonde lui avait parlé de la première femme qu'elle avait aimé, une pompière, elles avaient vécu deux belles années ensemble, et puis la femme était morte sur le terrain, abimant le coeur d'Emma. Quelques années après elle perdait son fils. Quelques une de plus et son père disparaissait. Et maintenant sa mère. La brune comprenait sa peur.

-Je suis là, et je le resterais le plus longtemps possible. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur. Tu es mon pilier. Assura Regina en pressant un très long baiser contre le front de sa compagne.

Emma détacha ses mains de son haut pour l'enlacer et la serrer contre elle. Elle laissa un silence de quelques minutes.

-Habillons nous, je veux aller voir ma mère. Mais je peux pas faire ça sans toi. Marmonna la blonde en se détachant lentement d'elle.

Regina accepta et elles partirent une demie heure après pour la maison de repos. Là-bas les médecins confirmèrent ce qu'elles pensaient, Mary s'était tuée, tard dans la nuit, dans son lit, une photo de sa fille et de son mari dans la main. Hooper qui était présent, donna à Emma une enveloppe trouvée dans la chambre, avec le nom de la blonde écrit dessus.

Jour 1688 - Jeudi

Elles étaient cinq femmes, un homme et un bébé, sept pour l'enterrement de Mary. Cette dernière avait prit ses dispositions avant de se donner la mort, par conséquent il avait été facile pour Emma d'organiser son enterrement. Ruby, Dorothy et leur fille avec Granny étaient présentes, la meilleure amie d'Emma ayant passé tellement de soirée pyjama chez la blonde et donc avec ses parents, ça avait été l'évidence de venir. Eugenia adorait Mary, depuis toujours, alors encore une fois il avait été évident qu'elle serait présente. Killian était là parce qu'il avait voulu, il avait demandé à Emma de venir, pour la soutenir, mais aussi parce que Mary l'avait aidé. Emma et lui s'étaient rencontrés quand il avait dix sept ans, et à l'époque le jeune homme sortait beaucoup, et était rentré après des soirées, chez Emma bourré plus d'une fois, et Mary l'avait à chaque fois aidé avec ses cuites, mais l'avait aussi soutenu pour qu'il arrête de faire ça. Alors ils étaient tous là, parce qu'au fond, la défunte les avait tous aidé un jour ou un autre, elle les avait tous touché de par sa douceur et sa gentillesse.  
Le cercueil sous terre, avec celui de David, la terre refermant le creux dans le sol, Emma continua de fixer la pierre tombale de ses parents, les dernières notes de _Too_ _Good at Goodbyes_ de Sam Smith passant derrière. Après quelques secondes elle sortit de sa poche l'enveloppe portant son nom, qu'elle n'avait pas ouverte, mais gardé dans sa poche. Elle tenta de lisser le papier et fixa son nom écrit dessus. Voyant la scène, les autres se retirèrent, laissant la blonde seule.

-Je suis à côté. Prévint la brune en s'éloignant.

Depuis quatre jour, elle était présente pour la blonde, mais elle savait aussi que cette lettre elle devait la lire seule. Emma souffla un coup, les mains un peu tremblantes, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre.

« _Ma chérie,_

_J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, même si je te connais assez pour savoir que si tu le fais. Depuis la mort de ton père, je ne_ _vis_ _plus vraiment. Je survis pour toi, mon bébé, ma fille, ma chérie. Toi et ton père étiez tout mon monde. Et ma chérie, sache que je suis fière de la femme que tu es devenue, tu es forte, belle et admirable, une musicienne et chanteuse extraordinaire, et je suis fière, extrême fière d'être ta mère. Tu as été mon bonheur quotidien._   
_Mais sans ton père la vie perd de son intérêt, les choses n'ont plus de gouts et toi ma fille, tu es heureuse, tu as trouvé la femme parfaite pour toi, tu n'as plus besoin de moi._   
_Ne reste pas en colère trop longtemps, ça ne sert à rien, juste à te faire du mal. Et puis tu sais, ton père et moi seront toujours près de toi._

_Regina est ton avenir, ton amour et ton bonheur._

_Je t'aime Emma chérie,_   
_Je t'aimerais toujours._

_Maman._ »

Les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues, Emma referma la lettre avant de la glisser dans la poche. Sans essuyer ses joues, elle fixa la pierre tombale de ses parents.

-Je te pardonne maman. Murmura-t-elle, avant de prendre quelques secondes. Je vous aime. Ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

En dehors du cimetière, elle vit ses amis l'attendant près d'une voiture, et Regina contre la leur, mordillant sa lèvre, inquiète. Il était là son bonheur, sa mère avait raison.

Jour 1812 - Dimanche

Quatre mois étaient passé depuis le décès de Mary. La blonde avait mis quelques semaines, mais avait finalement remonté la pente. Leur quotidien avait reprit, la brune dorlotant autant qu'Emma la dorlotait, et le bonheur écrasé par la mort de la mère de la blonde avait reprit sa place. Les deux femmes étaient heureuses, passaient du temps avec leur couple d'amis, et Anita qui avait maintenant neuf mois, elle était adorable, et même si la brune avait eu du mal au début, elle arrivait maintenant à voir l'enfant sans voir sa fille.  
Ce dimanche là, la date marquait un anniversaire important, et Emma avait pas laissé à la brune le temps d'émerger correctement de son sommeil, et l'avait fait s'habiller, prépare un repas et elles étaient parti en voiture. Il était maintenant midi, elles venaient d'arriver à la plage, et étaient installée sur le sable, sur une couverture, coupe de champagne en main.

-J'ai mal partout, Emma. Se plaignit la brune en étirant ses jambes, et craquant son cou.

-À cause de quoi? T'es tombée? S'inquiéta la blonde.

-À cause de toi. Reprocha Regina. Tu passes la nuit à me faire l'amour, et tu me laisses juste trois heures de sommeil, je te déteste. Grogna-t-elle sans méchanceté.

-Je rêve, c'est toi hier soir qui devant la télé s'est dandiné vers moi pour me dire à l'oreille "j'ai envie de toi". Argua Emma.

La brune la fusilla du regard, sans argument, elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle soupira mais vit le regard aimant de la blonde, et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Mais malgré ce baiser, le regard de la blonde doux et enveloppant, ne changea pas, l'intriguant un peu plus. À vrai dire Emma était étrange depuis le réveil, souriante, pressée de l'emmener, emballée et en même temps il y avait cette lueur craintive dans ses yeux.

-Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a Emma? Soupira la brune.

-Je sais que le réveil à été compliqué pour toi mon amour, mais tu comprends vraiment pas? Demanda la blonde.

-De quoi tu parles Em'? Souffla la jeune femme.

-Je t'ai emmené ici, et prit du champagne, parce que ta fille aurait quinze ans tout juste aujourd'hui. Et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait trinquer à elle. Remarqua Emma.

La brune sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, bien sur elle n'avait pas oublié cette date, elle y avait pensé toute la semaine à vrai dire, mais à aucun moment elle aurait pensé que sa compagne -bien qu'elle soit parfaite et merveilleuse- ne fasse quelque chose pour célébrer ce jour. Parce qu'Emma n'essayait pas de lui faire penser à autre chose, non au contraire, elle lui faisait célébrer ce jour, mais de manière positive, dans un bel endroit, au grand air, et avec le sourire. Perdue dans ses pensées, Emma en profita pour mettre de la musique, la playlist Elisa, qu'elle connaissait maintenant sur le bout des doigts, l'une comme l'autre.

- _No, no_ de Joe Bel? Releva-t-elle.

-Oui, elle me fait sourire. Répondit Emma.

-Moi aussi. Sourit Regina. Merci Em'. Ajouta-t-elle en se penchant pour embrasser de nouveau sa compagne.

-Et si on trinquait à ta fille? Proposa la blonde.

-À ma fille? Interrogea la brune.

-À ses quinze ans, et moi je veux la remercier de veiller sur toi quand je ne peux pas. Proposa Emma en levant sa coupe.

-À ma fille, à qui je m'excuse de lui empêcher d'être là chaque jour, mais que je remercie de me laisser être heureuse à nouveau avec toi Em'. Fit Regina en levant sa coupe à son tour.

Elles firent tinter les verres avant de boire. Emma sortit quelques petites choses à grignoter. Elles profitèrent du paysage et des musiques longuement, sans trop parler, n'en ayant pas besoin. Puis la brune regarda sa compagne et remarqua la housse.

-Tu as apporté la guitare? Remarqua-t-elle.

-Je me disais que je pouvais jouer, peut-être. Expliqua la blonde en jetant un oeil à la housse.

-C'est une bonne idée. Reconnu Regina. Elle attrapa le téléphone et l'éteignit, avant de regarder de nouveau les yeux verts et amoureux de sa compagne. Joue _Go Solo_ de Tom Rosenthal pour moi s'il te plaît. Demanda-t-elle.

Emma sourit, et sortit la guitare. Une minute de silence, et puis elle commença à gratter les cordes, avant de se mettre à chanter. Regina la regarda faire, puis tourna le regard vers la mer, et sourit en entendant la douce voix d'Emma à côté d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, avant de les rouvrir. Devant elle, loin, les pieds dans l'eau sa fille la regardait avec un sourire, plus grande, les cheveux plus long, un visage moins enfantin, mais ces yeux et ce sourire, c'était Elisa. Cette dernière lui adressa un signe de main avant de lui tourner le dos et de plonger dans la mer.

-Bon anniversaire ma chérie. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle tourna les yeux vers sa compagne et sourit en la voyant jouer. La musique les avait toujours rapproché, son médicament était composé de chansons, et d'Emma.

_FIN_


End file.
